Heat Cycle
by Transformersfan524
Summary: Ratchet's in the middle of a heat cycle and the others mechs help him. Ratchet/multiple, eventually Ratchet/Optimus Prime
1. Chapter 1

New Story!

As the title says, Ratchet's in the middle of a heat cycle. I read a story about Jazz being in a heat cycle and thought that it was a great idea, but I decided to use Ratchet.

Pairings(non-heat pairings):

Optimus Prime/Ratchet

Wheeljack/Skyfire

Sideswipe/Sunstreaker

Jazz/Prowl

Mirage/Hound

Pairings(heat cycle)

Ratchet/Wheeljack/Skyfire

Ratchet/Jazz/Prowl

Ratchet/Ironhide

Ratchet/Mirage/Hound

Ratchet/First Aid

Ratchet/Optimus

Summary: Ratchet is currently going through a heat cycle. He tries to fight the lust he feels for his teammates, but they won't let him. Each of them try to help him out with his issues. Ratchet tries to keep Optimus from finding out because he doesn't want him to find out due to the fact that Ratchet has feelings for the Prime.

Warnings: slash, sticky in every chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers!

:_italics_:= comm link

:**bold**:= mechs who are bonded talking

:underline:= spark twins talking

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Slag it! Of all the mechs that were on the planet, it would have to be him that had this happen to him! He was the one mech that could not afford to have his judgment impeded for any reason, and he was the one that ended up with a fragging heat cycle! Slag it!

Ratchet was leaning back in his chair at his desk with one foot raised and braced against his desk while three fingers on his right hand were knuckle joint deep in his valve as he tried to force an overload that would get rid of the charge there.

Heat cycles were not new, but in the middle of the war, they were rare. All that extra energy was aimed toward battle, adrenaline running through processors to keep a mech fighting even when the odds were against him. That adrenaline was usually used up, leaving no room for a heat cycle to come in and take over.

Unfortunately for Ratchet, that was exactly what had happened. He shouldn't have been that surprised. The battles against the Decepticons were not as disastrous as they had been back on Cybertron, so Ratchet hadn't had to use up as much of his adrenaline rushing from one patient to the next in an attempt to save the next life. With less work to do, Ratchet had found himself smack-dab in the middle of the first Cybertronian heat cycle on Earth.

Now, instead of concentrating on his reports, charts, or whatever else he normally looked over while he was in his office, Ratchet was now fighting to get the charge out of him before he really was needed in the infirmary.

Ratchet growled. Primus had an odd sense of humor if he thought that giving Ratchet a heat cycle now would be a good idea. Slag it! Why him! It's not like he had someone he could turn to for help with this. He had no mate, no lover, and he sure as slag wasn't going to just go out and say that he was in the middle of a heat cycle and ask for volunteers to frag him.

Back on Cybertron, before the war, that wasn't a big deal. Ratchet had gone through several heat cycles before. His spark twin, Wheeljack, had been all too willing to help Ratchet deal with his issues. The two might have been spark twins, but they weren't bonded like most spark twins were. They were better off as friends and brothers, not lovers. However, that didn't stop them from interfacing with each other when the other needed it. Back then, Wheeljack and Ratchet were all too happy to help each other out when they ended up stuck in the middle of a heat cycle.

Ratchet didn't have that option now. After all, Wheeljack had been bonded to Skyfire for almost an Earth year now, so there was no way that he was going to go to his spark twin and ask for a frag. Not a good idea. It didn't mean that Ratchet didn't wish that there someone he was willing to go to with this and ask to help him out.

There was always Optimus. He was always willing to do anything for his troops.

NO! NO, NO, NO, NO! Stop thinking that! Going to Optimus, telling him he was in the middle of a heat cycle, and asking him to frag him was out of the question for the medic.

Sure, the medic had fantasized on more than one occasion about what it would be like to frag Optimus Prime. Slag, he had been in love with the mech since before he was named Prime. Not that he had ever had the courage to actually tell the mech that, and he sure wasn't going to go to him now in the middle of the heat cycle. He was fighting the urge to jump the next mech he saw enough as it was.

Ratchet forced his fingers deeper into his lubricant-slicked valve, striking the sensors that had him seeing white. He couldn't stop the moan that passed from his lips, and not for the first time he was thankful that his office was soundproofed. The last thing Ratchet needed was someone listening at the door and hearing this, much less letting his assistant, First Aid, hear any of this.

Finally, Ratchet felt himself hit his peak as he overloaded, lubricant rushing from his valve and onto the floor as well as drenching his fingers in it.

Ratchet slumped down into his chair as he vented air heavily. He was exhausted from the overload, but he knew that it wouldn't be long before he had another charge building up. With any luck, he would at least make it to his quarters before it hit.

Once he was able to stand without feeling like he was about to collapse, Ratchet stood up and set to clean himself as well as the floor up.

The last thing Ratchet needed was the twins finding out about his heat cycle. The twin terrors would attempt to get him into their berth, and with the way he was feeling, Ratchet might just go. The mere thought of sharing a berth with those two sent a chill down Ratchet's spine and not the pleasurable kind.

* * *

><p>Wheeljack had had to go to the infirmary that day due to an explosion in his lab. He had wound up wedged in the wall, and it took Skyfire, Ironhide and Optimus to pry him from the wall. Thankfully, the inventor was still able to walk with a little assistance, so Skyfire helped Wheeljack to the infirmary.<p>

While in the infirmary, Wheeljack had gotten a customary lecture from his spark twin, which wasn't unusual. However, Ratchet seemed to be in an even tenser mood than usual. He radiated tension and he was snappier than usual, despite the fact that the twins hadn't been up to their pranks recently.

Of course, the twins couldn't do much since Prowl had thrown them in the brig because of a prank they had played on him and Jazz that week.

"Are you all right, Ratch?" Wheeljack asked.

"Of course I am!" Ratchet snapped.

Skyfire cringed. He never liked having to deal with Ratchet when he was in a mood.

Wheeljack cringed back as Ratchet started repairing the damage to his back struts. Ratchet in a mood was not a good thing when the medic was attempting to repair you.

"Hold still!" Ratchet growled. He really didn't need Wheeljack moving on him.

Wheeljack complied, if for no other reason than to get out of all of this alive.

Ratchet worked as quickly as possible. He acted as if he wanted to get out of there fast.

Wheeljack frowned behind his mask. What was up with his brother? Ratchet was snappier than usual, terse, radiating tension, and working fast like he had to be somewhere. Geez, his brother really needed a life outside of the infirmary. That was one mech who definitely needed to get laid, Wheeljack mused.

Get laid?

Oh, frag it! That's what was wrong! Wheeljack had seen Ratchet in the middle of enough heat cycles to see the signs of one. He had no doubt that that's what was wrong with his brother, meaning that Ratchet wanted to get them out of the infirmary before his processors started acting on the lust that was building up in him.

Wheeljack frowned. Before, he would have simply taken his brother to his office and jumped Ratchet there. Now, he couldn't do that since he was bonded to Skyfire.

Ratchet had finished in record time. "Get out and stay out of the infirmary, 'Jack."

"Sure." Wheeljack was out the door quickly with Skyfire on his heels.

"What is his problem? I don't think I've ever seen Ratchet acting like that." Skyfire remarked.

"Oh, I know what's wrong, and when I say that it's not Ratchet's fault, believe me." Wheeljack replied.

Skyfire glanced at his mate oddly. He decided he would question Wheeljack further later on.

* * *

><p>Ratchet was sitting in his office once again after forcing yet another overload. It was the fourth one that day. He was just thankful that his shift would be over in a joor, which meant that he would be able to get out of there and back to his quarters.<p>

Ratchet sighed. He knew he couldn't keep this up. It was going to drive him up the wall not to be able to actually have another mech's spike in his valve. He needed that more than anything, but he couldn't go up and ask another mech to frag him.

There was a ping from the door, meaning that someone wanted to get in to talk to him.

Ratchet was glad he had already cleaned up. He stood up and went to the door. "What is it, Aid?"

First Aid looked at his mentor. "Sorry. Ironhide and Cliffjumper are here. Injured."

"Decepticons?" Ratchet asked.

"Each other." First Aid responded.

Ratchet groaned before walking out. "Why did you two decide to frag each other up?"

"Seemed like a good idea at the time." Ironhide replied.

Ratchet's pissed off growl combined with a glare that promised this to be a painful repair terrified both mechs.

This would be a long repairing session.

* * *

><p>"Okay. Out with it."<p>

Wheeljack turned to face Skyfire. "Out with what?"

The two had returned to their quarters for the night, and Skyfire had asked that question the moment that the two were alone.

Skyfire glared at the inventor. "Wheeljack, what is going on with Ratchet?"

Wheeljack groaned. "Sky, please. Not that. Trust me. It's nothing for you to worry about."

"Wheeljack, he's radiating tension and anger. I know something is wrong. Now, what is it that is upsetting him so much?" Skyfire wasn't a mech to give in easily, meaning that he would ask Wheeljack until the inventor finally told him what was going on.

Wheeljack sighed before sitting on their berth. "It's not what you think, Skyfire."

"I think that Ratchet is overworked, underappreciated, and in a desperate need of a vacation." Skyfire told him.

"Okay. All those things are true. I admit that. But in this particular case, he needs something else more desperately than a vacation." Wheeljack told him.

"Such as?" Skyfire prodded.

"A good frag." Wheeljack was simply blunt about it.

Skyfire started at Wheeljack in shock. "He what?"

"You heard me. Truth be told, I don't think Ratch has actually fragged anyone since we left Cybertron." Wheeljack replied.

"All this because he isn't getting any?" Skyfire had never thought that Ratchet was that kind of mech.

"It's not that, Skyfire. I recognize the signs of Ratchet being in the middle of a heat cycle."

"Heat cycle?" Skyfire was shocked. Sure, he himself had been in a heat cycle before, but during a war, they were rare.

Wheeljack nodded. "That's how Ratchet gets. I have no doubt that he is currently in the middle of a heat cycle, and if I know my brother as well as I think I do, then I'm fairly certain that he's not asked for any mech to help him, meaning he hasn't actually been fragged. He's just taking care of himself." Wheeljack replied.

"And how did he deal before?" Skyfire asked.

"Well, you know Ratchet and I weren't exactly keen on relationships back on Cybertron, and we weren't keen on bonding to each other. That didn't mean that we didn't interface with each other or get heat cycles. We simply turned to each other to fulfill those needs." Wheeljack replied.

"Ah. I see." Skyfire had a better understanding of Ratchet's problem, and a part of him wondered if Ratchet would ask for help.

Wheeljack sighed. "I halfway want to go to Prime and tell him what's happening, but I'm fairly certain Ratchet would kill me."

"Due to Ratchet's feeling for Prime." Skyfire wasn't a stupid mech, nor was he blind. He knew that Ratchet held feelings for their leader.

"Yeah. I can imagine that Ratchet would weld my lips shut before he ripped out my comm link to make sure I could never do something like that again." Wheeljack replied.

Skyfire was quiet a moment. "So, why don't you help him?"

Wheeljack stared at Skyfire.

"He needs the help, he won't ask anyone else, so help him." Skyfire said.

"Sky! We're bonded to each other!" Wheeljack cried.

"Yes. I know that." Skyfire walked over so that he was standing right in front of Wheeljack. "What is the problem?"

Wheeljack couldn't believe it. "Sky, you're just okay with me fragging someone else?"

Skyfire laughed. "Of course not." He brought one hand behind Wheeljack's helm before he brought the inventor forward to kiss him. Once the kiss broke, Skyfire spoke again, his words ghosting over Wheeljack's lips. "But I won't mind as long as I can join in the fun."

Wheeljack was stunned.

Skyfire laughed. "Now, ask your brother to come here. I believe we have something to take care of."

Wheeljack nodded before contacting Ratchet.

* * *

><p>Ratchet had just gotten ready to leave his office to head back to his quarters for a very long night when his brother commed him on a private comm link. :<em>For Primus's sake, Wheeljack, what!<em>: Ratchet wasn't in a good mood at the moment.

:_Sorry, Ratch. I know you just got done with your shift, but I was wondering if you could come to my quarters for a moment._:

Ratchet let out a frustrated groan. What had his idiot brother done to himself this time around? :_All right. I'll be there in a few kliks._:

First Aid was straightening up as Ratchet left the office.

"I'll be leaving, First Aid." Ratchet told him.

"Yes, sir. I'll finish everything up here." First Aid assured him.

Ratchet nodded before leaving. He swore that if whatever was going on with Wheeljack was not important, he was going to rip his brother to tiny shreds and not put him back together until after this fragging heat cycle was over with.

Once at Wheeljack and Skyfire's quarters, Ratchet waited to be allowed in.

"It's open!" Wheeljack called.

The door opened, and Ratchet walked in. He noticed that his brother seemed to be in the condition that he left the infirmary in that afternoon. "'Jack, why did you need to come?"

Wheeljack turned.

Ratchet was mildly surprised that his mask was off.

"Well, I knew you needed help." Wheeljack replied.

"Help? With what?" Ratchet asked.

"Oh, please. It's been a long time, but even I remember what the signs of a heat cycle in you are." Wheeljack replied.

Ratchet tensed. "'Jack, I had no intention of coming onto you. I know you and Skyfire are bonded. I wouldn't jeopardize that."

"I know." Wheeljack walked closer to Ratchet.

Too close with Ratchet's lust-induced emotions. He tried to step back, but Wheeljack grabbed his arms, stopping him.

"But I'm offering to help." Wheeljack told him.

"'Jack! Are you insane? What if Skyfire finds out?" Ratchet demanded as he tried to pull out of the inventor's grip.

"Come on, Ratchet. You need the help. Not even you can deny that. When was the last time you actually got fragged?" Wheeljack asked.

Ratchet glared at him. "You should know. It was the last time we fragged."

"Back on Cybertron then. You need it." Wheeljack leaned in and kissed Ratchet before Ratchet could say another word.

With his lust building, Ratchet couldn't stop the moan that escaped his vocalizers. He wanted to simply slide back his interfacing panel and let Wheeljack do whatever he wanted.

Wheeljack broke the kiss. "See you need this. Let me help you."

"But Skyfire-" Ratchet started. He hadn't noticed a presence behind him.

"Skyfire is very much aware."

Ratchet gasped.

"And I don't mind as long as 'Jack agrees to let me help out." Skyfire's words were right by Ratchet's audio receivers, causing a shiver to run down Ratchet's spine.

Ratchet hadn't ever been double-teamed before. Seemed like he was now.

"But-" Ratchet started. He let out a moan as Skyfire traced a single finger over Ratchet's interfacing panel.

"Come now, Ratchet. You need help, and we're offering that help. No one is going to get hurt because of it. I promise." Skyfire told him.

Ratchet couldn't speak.

"So, Ratch, why don't you let us take care of you?" Wheeljack then leaned in and kissed Ratchet again. He took advantage of Ratchet's surprise and slipped his glossa into Ratchet's mouth, starting to mingle with Ratchet's own glossa.

Skyfire had started to stroke several fingers down Ratchet's interfacing panel and was delighted when Ratchet's panel slid back. He easily slipped a finger inside the well-lubricated valve.

Ratchet keened into Wheeljack's mouth, holding on tightly to the inventor's arms. Between the intense kiss and the fingers in his valve, Ratchet no longer at the willpower to protest.

"Hmm, you're so wet. You're obviously enjoying this." Skyfire murmured.

Ratchet whimpered into the kiss.

Skyfire slid another finger into Ratchet's valve, scraping along the sensors that were in the valve. He thrust his fingers in and out of Ratchet's valve quickly.

Ratchet arched back against the fingers. Primus, Skyfire was skilled with his fingers.

Skyfire smirked. He was enjoying the reaction he was getting from the medic.

Wheeljack broke the kiss before he started to kiss down Ratchet's face to his neck, where he licked at the cables there.

Ratchet moaned out loud.

Skyfire chuckled. :**Vocal, isn't he?**:

:**You ain't seen nothing yet, Sky. Wait until he overloads.**:

:**I can't wait to see this, 'Jack.**:

:**So get to work. You said you wanted to help, and since you've never had him before, you can go first.**:

**:Aren't you sweet?**:

Skyfire allowed his own interfacing panel to slid back and his spike extended. He wrapped his arms around Ratchet's waist to keep him there as he lined his spike up with Ratchet's valve.

Ratchet whimpered at the feel of the tip of the spike against his heated valve. Primus, he needed and wanted this. He had already forgiven Skyfire and Wheeljack for tricking him into this because he needed it. Badly.

Skyfire waited a moment before he thrust all the way inside of Ratchet quickly, seating himself nicely in the valve.

Ratchet cried out at this, the sudden stretching of his valve a shock. He hadn't been stretched like this in so long it seemed to be a new sensation for him. Primus, he needed this!

:Bet you're glad we all insisted on soundproofing our quarters now. Wouldn't want anyone hearing you yowling like this.: Wheeljack teased through the spark bond he held with Ratchet.

Ratchet groaned out loud. "Primus, just do something."

"Who?" Skyfire asked in a teasing tone.

"I DON'T FRAGGING CARE!" Ratchet snarled.

Wheeljack moved back from his neck and smirked at Skyfire, who smirked right back at him. Wheeljack moved to mean in front of Ratchet. The two had planned all this out.

"As you wish." Skyfire replied.

Wheeljack reached and stroked over Ratchet interfacing panel, trying to stimulate his spike.

It worked as the spike extended as Ratchet groaned at the sensation.

Wheeljack snickered. "You asked for it, Ratch."

Skyfire pulled out almost all the way before he slammed back into Ratchet hard, striking the sensors.

At the same time, Wheeljack had taken Ratchet's spike into his mouth and started swirling his glossa over the tip.

Ratchet screamed as the duel sensations ran right through him. He had never been taken from behind while another sucked on his spike before and the newness of it had him pleading for more.

Skyfire happily obliged, starting a fast pace. He had learned from Wheeljack that Ratchet liked it fast and rough, so he decided that he would indulge Ratchet and do things the way the medic liked.

Ratchet had his hands on Wheeljack's shoulders, holding on to them tightly as the dual sensations rocked his sensors. Primus, but he needed this. Had needed it since before the heat cycle started.

As he continued to thrust into the medic, Skyfire leaned forward and started to nip at the cables in the back of Ratchet's neck. He enjoyed the cry that Ratchet released so much that he continued with the action, nipping at the cables.

Wheeljack continued to suck on Ratchet. His hands rested on top of Skyfire's hands on Ratchet's hips. They were both holding the medic up as they pleasured him and offered him the help that he so desperately needed and refused to ask for.

"Ah, oh, please! Primus, yes!" Ratchet moaned.

Skyfire chuckled. "You're so vocal. I love hearing it. You and Wheeljack are a lot alike in that area. He is rather vocal as well."

Normally, Ratchet would have been pissed off at being compared to his brother, but in this case, he didn't care. He couldn't have cared it Skyfire compared him to Megatron himself as long as the Seeker didn't stop what he was doing.

"OH! Ah! Please!" Ratchet begged.

Skyfire smirked. He decided he liked hearing Ratchet beg. It was so different for the CMO and so out of character that he loved listening to it. He tightened his hands on Ratchet's hips as he slammed as hard as he could into him.

Ratchet choked on a scream at this as he tightened his hands around Wheeljack's shoulders so hard that he dented them. At that point, he couldn't have cared that he made more work for himself. All he could focus on was all the pleasure that he was being given.

Wheeljack started to suck even harder on Ratchet, wanting to bring his brother to completion.

Ratchet couldn't take anymore and overloaded with a loud cry.

Wheeljack swallowed the lubricant from Ratchet's spike, enjoying the taste of his brother's fluids.

Skyfire grunted as Ratchet's valve became impossibly tight around him, and Skyfire overloaded as well. His own lubricants were released into Ratchet's valve, but some of the fluid leaked out and down Ratchet's legs to the floor.

Wheeljack released his brother's spike, licking his lips. "Hmm. Tastes just like I remember."

Ratchet was venting hard from the overload. He didn't have the strength to hold himself up and simply slumped back against the larger mech behind him.

Skyfire easily held the medic up as he pulled his spike out of the medic.

Ratchet was already drifting into recharge by this point.

"Hmm. I believe he is sated." Skyfire remarked.

"For the time being maybe. I've seen Ratchet's heat cycles before, Sky. He'll be needing another release in a few hours." Wheeljack told him as he stood up.

"Then we'll help him out then." Skyfire picked the medic up and walked over to place him on the berth. Then the Seeker turned back to his own lover. "Now, there was one of us who never got an overload."

Wheeljack grinned. "You up for another round?"

"Of course. I'm used to your stamina." Skyfire replied before grabbing the inventor and pulling him into a rough kiss.

* * *

><p>Ratchet sat in his office. This was the first morning in a week that he had managed to go to his office without feeling the effects of the heat cycle. Yes, he was still in the middle of it, but with Skyfire and Wheeljack's help the night before, he was feeling more sated than he had in a long time.<p>

Unfortunately, in about three joor, he would be right back where he started. It would be then that he would feel the urge to frag someone again.

However, Skyfire had assured him that he would be along in a few hours to see him and help him with that problem.

Ratchet shuddered. He had never thought that Skyfire would be the type to go outside of the relationship when he was bonded. Ratchet assumed that the only reason Skyfire was willing was because he was Wheeljack's spark twin. Still, the two had surprised him the night before.

Ratchet had to admit that he had needed that last night. He had needed to be fragged as hard and long as he was the night before. He had been taken by both of the mechs several times the night before. Skyfire and Wheeljack seemed to enjoy double-teaming him, leaving Ratchet rather helpless. It didn't help that Skyfire was a great deal stronger then the medic was, making it all too easy for the Seeker to keep Ratchet held down to the berth. Which he did, both while he was dominating the medic and while Wheeljack was dominating him.

Ratchet shook his helm, trying to clear his processors. He really didn't need to think about what the two mechs had done to him the night before. That was the last thing that he needed. It would only cause him to get heated up faster and that was the last thing he needed.

Ratchet picked up the first of the datapads and started to review it. He might as well get some work done while he could.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is! Thanks for all the support!

Don't own Transformers!

:_italics_:= comm link

:**bold**: bonded mechs talking to each other through their link

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Primus, this was intolerable!

Ratchet slammed his head down onto his desk, letting out a frustrated snarl. Two fragging weeks! Two fragging Earth weeks he had had to deal with this fragging heat cycle! And it wasn't going to end any time soon!

Every mech's heat cycle last a different length of time. For Ratchet, he had done the calculations and found that he was going to be dealing with a heat cycle for the next four weeks on top of the two he had already dealt with!

Six fragging weeks of a heat cycle was going to practically drive Ratchet up the wall! He just wasn't sure that he was going to be able to deal with it for that long!

Ratchet finally looked up from his arms at the pile of work he had to do. He hadn't been able to do as much recently, and the only reason that Prowl had no clue that he was falling behind was because Wheeljack had started helping his spark twin with his paperwork.

Wheeljack understood how frustrating and hard it was to try to work while in the middle of a heat cycle. He always found himself unable to concentrate even on his inventions, which were what he loved, while on a heat cycle.

Ratchet groaned. As much as he had appreciated Wheeljack and Skyfire's help for the past week, he just couldn't ask them to do that anymore. They were bonded, and Ratchet always felt horrible for it. Yes, he understood that the heat cycle was not his fault and that they only wanted to help him, but Ratchet felt like he was using them, which he was, and he just couldn't live with that kind of guilt anymore.

Ratchet leaned back in his chair once more as he raised his foot to press against his desk. He felt like he had done this more in the last few weeks than he had in his entire existence! Ratchet sighed as he slid back his interfacing panel and flipped his own fingers into his valve. It wasn't the best, but at least it did help on some level.

* * *

><p>"Prowl." Jazz whined.<p>

"No." Prowl stated.

"But-"

"No."

"Can't we-"

"No."

"Just for a -"

"No."

"I love you."

Prowl sighed before he turned to look at his lover.

Jazz had his visor off, showing Prowl his face. He rarely had his visor off, and when he did, it was normally only when he and Prowl were alone.

Currently, the two were in Prowl's office where Jazz was doing everything in his power to convince Prowl into interfacing with him real quickly while Prowl was using every ounce of self-control that he had to go through with it. He had work to do, and he simply couldn't drop everything to bend Jazz over his desk and take him, no matter how tempting it was.

"Jazz, you know that I love you, but I have work that I have to do. I can't just push all of this aside." Prowl told him.

"Just five kliks."

Prowl growled. "Jazz, it's never just five kliks with you. Five turns into ten. Ten turns into twenty. We normally end up at two joor if not more, and then it's my aft that gets chewed out because I don't have my work done."

"Prowler, we all know that Prime doesn't chew anyone out. He's probably the most patient mech on the whole base." Jazz said.

"He has to be with the bunch we have. If I was the leader, the entire team would be in the brig ninety-nine percent of the time." Prowl stated.

"At least the twins would have company." Jazz stated.

Prowl glared at him.

"Come on, Prowl. Just one round." Jazz pleaded.

"No! For Primus sake, Jazz, when I don't get work done, _I _have to explain it to Optimus, and I certainly can't tell him that I don't get my work done because I'm too busy fragging his TIC." Prowl snarled.

"He knows we're bonded, though."

"That's beside the point!"

Jazz hopped up onto the desk by Prowl. "Come on, Prowl. We can use this desk for a more than just work." Jazz smirked. "Not like it would be first time that we used this desk for a bit more."

Prowl growled once more before he threw a punch at Jazz that the special ops mech easily avoided, getting away from Prowl quickly.

"Out!" Prowl demanded.

"All right, Prowler. Maybe you'll be in the mood later." Jazz replaced his visor before he left the office.

Prowl relaxed and went back to work. As much as he loved the spy, he couldn't drop everything just to interface with him, even if it did sound like a good idea. Primus, how many times had Jazz actually convinced him to do that and Prowl didn't get the majority of his work done that day? Prowl was always the one who had to tell Optimus that he never got all his work done, which always surprised the red and blue mech. Prowl had a sneaking suspicion that Optimus knew why he hadn't gotten all his work done those times, but who knew? Maybe Prime was oblivious to that fact. He certainly didn't seem to be taken with any mech here.

* * *

><p>Wheeljack and Skyfire were relaxing in the rec room. The two were taking a break from their experiments for the time being, and they were the only ones in the rec room at the time.<p>

"So, how's Ratchet doing?" Skyfire asked.

"In desperate need of a good frag." Wheeljack replied. He shook his helm. "I wish that he wasn't so stubborn. All we want to do is help him deal with his problem. He needs the help, and we're offering."

"You know, Ratchet, though. He doesn't feel comfortable because we're a bonded pair, plus we've never shown interest in interfacing with anyone other than each other. He just isn't comfortable with that." Skyfire pointed out.

"I know. I just hate it because he's falling behind with his work. I know Ratchet and being behind is killing him." Wheeljack stated.

"I didn't realize he was behind." Skyfire murmured.

Wheeljack nodded before taking a drink of his energon. "Oh yeah. He spends half of his time in his office working and the other half with his fingers in his own valve." Wheeljack shook his head. "As much as I'm in there helping him, I could help him deal with this heat cycle as well."

"You can't force it on him, Wheeljack. Besides, Ratchet is a stubborn mech, and I don't think that he's going to accept from anyone, bonded or not." Skyfire stated.

"I know. You virtually have to be feeling him up just to get him to give in." Wheeljack shook his head. "I just wish I could help him more. The only reason I'm helping him with his work us because I know that Prowl's going to notice he's falling behind at some point, and I know that Ratchet doesn't want to have to tell Prowl that the reason he can't concentrate on his work is because he's in the middle of a heat cycle with no help."

"Hmm. I can't blame him. We all know that Prowl and Jazz have the tendency to pull other mechs into their interfacing games. Primus knows those two would take complete advantage of Ratchet in this." Skyfire thought about that a moment. "Then again, that might not be such a bad thing. It would definitely help Ratchet out."

"Maybe, but he'd rip out our vocalizers along with our interfacing circuitry if we ever said that to him." Wheeljack stated.

"Which is why I intend to keep that to myself." Skyfire replied.

"Agreed." Wheeljack had no intention of meeting Primus any time soon, and he most certainly was not going to piss his brother off.

* * *

><p>Jazz hadn't actually meant to listen in to the conversation that Wheeljack and Skyfire were having. He had just been planning to go to the rec room and relax since Prowl hadn't given in to him this time. He had planned to just go into the room and join Skyfire and Wheeljack until he had heard the topic of their conversation. He couldn't resist the urge to listen to what was being said.<p>

Jazz had been shocked to learn that their medic was in the middle of a heat cycle. He hadn't heard of anyone having a heat cycle since the war started, but Jazz also knew that Ratchet didn't have the number of patients that he did back on Cybertron, so his adrenaline didn't have the outlet the rest of them did. Ratchet didn't go out into the battles as often as the others.

A wide grin spread across the spy's face. Oh, this was too good to pass up! He and Prowl had wanted to find a way to get the medic into their berth for a long time. They only tried to seduce mechs who were not involved with someone else, and Ratchet most certainly was on that list.

Jazz turned and headed back to Prowl's office. He had to talk to the tactician about this.

* * *

><p>Prowl had gotten a little bit of work done when the door to his office opened. He sighed once more as he recognized the signature of his bonded. Honestly, why couldn't Jazz just take a hint? He needed to get all this done and then he would make time for his lover.<p>

Jazz walked over to the desk before he placed his hands down on the desk. "Oh, Prowler." Jazz said in a singsong voice.

Prowl glanced up and noticed the devious smirk on the sky's faceplates. "Jazz, you are not going to manage to seduce me. I know your tricks, and they're not going to work."

"I know, Prowler, but I just heard an interesting conversation that I think we can use to work to getting the medic at last." Jazz stated.

Prowl raised an optic ridge in interest. He had always found Ratchet physically appealing. Jazz would be the only one he would ever love, but he enjoyed dragging others into their interfacing. Always willing, of course. Autobots didn't force others into interfacing. "And what would that be?"

Jazz broke out into what humans would call an ear-splitting grin. "Let's just say our medic has something going on that we can help him with."

* * *

><p>Ratchet had been a little surprised when he had been commed by Prowl and asked to come to his office at the conclusion of his shift. Ratchet didn't think that he had done anything earn the SIC's ire, although with Prowl, you never know.<p>

Ratchet frowned. He hoped that Prowl hadn't noticed that he had been slacking in his work a bit. That was one conversation that he most definitely didn't want to have with the tactician.

At the end of his shift, Ratchet left his office and the medbay before heading for Prowl's office. He just hoped that Jazz wasn't there. The last time he had come, he had walked in on Jazz and Prowl. Not what he expected, though it was better than walking in on the twins. That sent a shudder through Ratchet.

Once at the door to Prowl's office, Ratchet reached out and knocked. He figured if Prowl was busy, he'd come back.

"Come in." Prowl said.

Ratchet walked into the office. He found that Prowl was at his desk working on a datapad.

Prowl looked up when he saw that Ratchet had come in. "Ratchet, sit down."

Ratchet did as he had been told. "You asked to see me, sir."

"Yes. I did. I needed to talk to you about work. I've noticed that you're not getting your work done as fast as you usually do." Prowl stated.

Ratchet internally winced. He had prayed that this was not what the mech wanted to talk about. "I know, and I'm sorry. I've had a bad few days. I'll try to get caught back up by the end of the breem."

"Is there anything going on, Ratchet? Any problems?" Prowl's tone did not betray any emotion.

"No. Nothing is wrong." Ratchet was certainly not telling the SIC that he was in the middle of a heat cycle.

"Are you sure? If this keeps up, I am going to have to report this to Prime. He needs to know when one of his soldiers is slacking off." Prowl stated.

That sent a wave of panic through Ratchet. The last thing the medic wanted was for Optimus to find out about this. Primus knew that he was fighting with himself to not follow through with his lust and just jump the red and blue mech. "No! It's nothing. Just a personal problem. I can deal with it."

Prowl then smirked.

That smirk startled Ratchet more than anything.

"Oh, I know that it's personal, but not something easily dealt with on your own." Prowl stated.

"Wha-" Ratchet never got to finish the thought as he was suddenly grabbed from behind and physically turned before he was slammed down onto Prowl's desk, sending the datapads flying everywhere.

Prowl didn't particularly care about the datapads at this moment. He had other concerns. Like fragging Ratchet.

Jazz smirked down at the medic. "Hiya, Ratchet."

"Jazz, what are you doing?" Ratchet snarled. He tried to get up, but quickly found that his wrists were being held down to the desk that he was now lying on by Prowl.

Prowl smirked down at the medic as well. "You know, Jazz heard an interesting conversation between Skyfire and Wheeljack today."

"Yeah. Something about you being in the middle of a heat cycle and not accepting their assistance anymore." Jazz stated.

Ratchet's optics widened. Those two were in so much slag the next time he got his hands on them!

"They also said something about Wheeljack helping you with your work because you weren't able to concentrate most of the time." Prowl looked at Jazz. "What was it they said his time was split between again?"

"I believe that Wheeljack mentioned that half his time in his office was spent doing his work while the other half of his time was spent with his fingers in his own valve." Jazz smirked at Ratchet again. "You know, Ratch, I went through a heat cycle myself once before the war, and it about killed me. I wanted to jump every mech that I came across."

Ratchet swallowed thickly. "I hardly wanted to do that."

"We're all friends on the ship. We would all be happy to help you out, Ratch. Most of us have been there. We know what it's like." Jazz told him seriously.

"Agreed. You need the help, and any of us would be happy to give you that help." Prowl added.

Ratchet started struggling against Prowl, but the tactician was a great deal stronger than him, so Ratchet didn't have much of a chance of getting away. "Come on you two. Let me go!"

"Not a chance, Ratchet. You need help, and we're going to give it to you. Just leave it to 'ole Jazz and Prowl. We'll take good care of you." Jazz said.

Ratchet glared at the spy. "I'll kill you for his, Jazz!"

Jazz snickered. "Maybe, but you can't deny that a good frag would do you a world of good. If you don't want us to help you again after today, I get it, but at least let us help you today." Jazz told him.

Ratchet started to protest, saying that he didn't want his help. Prowl's either.

However, before Ratchet could voice his protest, Jazz had leaned down and pressed his lips to Ratchet's, stopping any protest. Ratchet wanted to fight it, wanted to protest, wanted to slam his wrench into Jazz's head about a hundred times, but at that point, the heat cycle had take over and lust was all that Ratchet knew. He moaned into the kiss even as he opened his mouth.

Jazz happily took the chance to slide his own glossa into Ratchet's mouth. He explored the mouth thoroughly, enjoying the sounds that Ratchet was making.

Prowl watched with interest. He had found it a great deal easier to hold the medic down since he wasn't fighting anymore. It might have been underhanded, but at least they were giving Ratchet the help he needed. "Primus, you two look hot like this." Prowl muttered.

Jazz broke the kiss and smirked at his bonded. "Enjoying the show?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." Prowl replied.

Ratchet groaned. He knew he was going to regret this later on, but he did need the help. He figured that he might as well give in to the two. They were bound to get their way regardless. "Would you two stop talking and just frag me already?"

Jazz smirked down at the medic. "Giving in?"

"If only to get some relief!" Ratchet snarled.

Jazz and Prowl smirked at that.

Jazz started to trail his fingers over Ratchet's interfacing panel.

Ratchet leaned his helm back and groaned at that. He slid his interfacing panel back, needing one of them to actually spike him now!

Jazz reached down from his place between Ratchet's legs and slid his fingers through the lubricant on Ratchet's inner thighs. "Man. You really are wet." He slipped his fingers inside of the valve.

"I'm in the middle of a slagging heat cycle, Jazz! Of course I am! I pretty much stay that way!" Ratchet snarled.

"Ooo, someone's testy." Jazz teased as he allowed his other hand to trail over Ratchet's armor, finding his ways between the plantings to tug at wires.

Ratchet groaned at that. Primus, Jazz was good.

Prowl chuckled. "You know, Jazz. I think that he wants you to do something else."

"I know he does, and I will. In time."

Ratchet started to snap at him, but was but off when Prowl leaned over him and pressed his lips to the medic's, kissing him rather fiercely. He forcefully shoved his glossa into Ratchet's mouth, causing Ratchet to moan.

Jazz dropped to his knees between Ratchet's legs before he leaned forward to lick at Ratchet's valve.

Ratchet arched up at that, crying out into Prowl's mouth.

Jazz continued to lick slowly at Ratchet's valve. He traced the very edges of the valve before he slowly worked his way in, sliding his glossa into Ratchet's valve.

Ratchet keened into the kiss with Prowl.

:**So, how does he taste?**: Prowl asked.

:**Wonderful.**: Jazz replied.

Jazz continued to toy with Ratchet's valve for a few moments before he decided to give Ratchet what he really wanted. He stood back up and slid back the cover of his spike allowing his spike to extend.

Prowl finally broke the rough kiss with Ratchet.

Ratchet was panting as he attempted to regain his breath. Primus, but Prowl was good at kissing.

Jazz lined his spike up with Ratchet's valve and gripped the medic's hips before he thrust all the way into the wet valve.

"AH!" Ratchet screamed as he felt the thick spike fill him completely, stretching him.

Prowl chuckled. "Jazz is a bit bigger than average." He kept his hands tight on Ratchet's wrist. He knew Jazz wouldn't be happy to have Ratchet ruin his paint job.

Jazz had stayed still to let Ratchet adjust to his size. He might have wanted the medic, but the last thing he wanted to do was hurt him.

Ratchet panted before growling. "Jazz, please! Do something!"

Jazz didn't answer. Only pulled out until only the tip of his spike was left inside of Ratchet before he slammed back in. Hard.

Ratchet screamed at that as he arched up as much as he could into it with Prowl's hold on his hands.

Jazz stated a steady, rough pace with Ratchet. He knew that the old medic could handle it.

:**Well?**" Prowl prodded.

:**Primus, but he's tight!**: was all Jazz could manage.

Prowl chuckled. He was looking forward to his own chance with Ratchet then.

Ratchet hated that he needed this so much, but he did. That fragging heat cycle was messing with his processors, but right now, he just wanted someone to do this, and if that someone was Jazz and Prowl, then so be it. Not like he had another mech to go to. At least not one that he thought would help him.

A particularly well aimed and deep thrust struck those sensors at the back of Ratchet's valve, causing the medic to release a loud scream.

"Hmm, oh, yes. Primus, yes!" Jazz groaned as he picked up the pace.

Prowl was finding himself getting very turned on at this sight. He had to fight the urge to overload himself. After all, he might as well wait until he had his turn with the medic.

Ratchet just couldn't take anymore as he overloaded with a loud cry.

Jazz felt Ratchet's valve become painfully tight around his spike as he overloaded, filling Ratchet's valve with his own lubricant.

Ratchet collapsed back against the desk, panting. Primus, but that felt good.

Prowl leaned down so that his lips were by the medic's audio receivers. "I really hope you're not done because I haven't had my chance with you yet."

Ratchet whimpered at that thought.

Jazz smirked at that as he pulled out of Ratchet. He walked around to the other side of the desk before he took over keeping Ratchet pinned down to the desk.

Prowl then took his place between Ratchet's legs. "Hope you don't mind, but foreplay is Jazz's thing, not mine. I prefer to get right to it." Prowl told Ratchet as he extended his spike.

Ratchet didn't care at this point. As long as they were fragging him, they could do this however they wanted.

Prowl lined his spike up with Ratchet's valve before grabbed the medic's hips and slammed into Ratchet, pulling Ratchet's hips forward to meet his thrust, making it even harder.

Ratchet released a loud scream at that.

:**Good thing your office is soundproofed. Primus knows what the others would think if they heard all this.**: Jazz stated.

:**I had that done because of you. You're loud when you're on the bottom, Jazzy. Not that I mind.**: Prowl stated.

:**I know you don't. You try to get me to scream louder very time.**: Jazz replied.

Prowl turned his focus back to Ratchet and trying to bring him to yet another overload. He tightened his hands on Ratchet's hips so much that he dented the armor plating there, but Ratchet didn't care. Prowl thrust in fast and hard into Ratchet repeatedly, enjoying how Ratchet's valve clenched around his spike, squeezing him just right. Jazz had certainly been right about how tight Ratchet was.

Ratchet couldn't contain his cries of pleasure at being fragged so hard. He needed this. He needed it now as much as he had needed it when Skyfire and Wheeljack had been the ones fragging him. Needed it because of the heat cycle and because of the fact that he just wanted to feel another mech. Being alone wasn't all that it was cracked up to be.

Prowl's fast pace had easily pushed Ratchet over the edge for the second time. Ratchet overloaded powerfully, rocking his entire frame.

The harsh clenching of Ratchet's valve threw the tactician into overload as well.

Jazz smirked. "Told you we'd take care of you." Ratchet merely groaned.

Jazz looked at his lover. "So, Prowler. What do you think? Continue with him here or clean up here and take this to our room."

"I say our room." Prowl replied.

Ratchet groaned. He had a good idea that he was in for a long night.

"Oh, and Ratchet."

Ratchet looked wearily at Prowl as the tactician pulled out of him.

Prowl smirked and said, "You're off the hook with your work until the end of this heat cycle."

* * *

><p>Ratchet sat at his desk with his head resting in his arms. Primus, but all he wanted to do was go back to his quarters, climb into his berth, and slip into recharge.<p>

Prowl and Jazz had been rather thorough with him the night before. The two never did anything halfway, and they certainly had sated him the night before.

Unlike Wheeljack and Skyfire, who allowed the medic to get some form of recharge when they were helping him, Prowl and Jazz didn't give him the chance to do much recharging, resulting in his being very tired.

Dimly, Ratchet wondered if he could get away with a little recharging time before his heat cycle kicked back in.

First Aid was a very competent assistant who would make a great medic in his own right one day. He could handle anything that was thrown at him as long as it wasn't too major.

Ratchet sighed. He certainly didn't need to be tending to patients when he was so exhausted. He commed First Aid.

:_Sir?_: First Aid responded.

:_Aid, I have some work that I need to catch up on. Unless it's something that you can't handle, leave me alone and handle the infirmary._: Ratchet ordered.

:_Yes, sir._:

Ratchet could count on First Aid to leave him alone and make sure that everyone else left him alone. With that, Ratchet rested his head on his arms before he allowed himself to drift off into a necessary recharge.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the support!

Don't own Transformers!

:_italics_:= comm link

:**bold**: = mechs who are bonded talking

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Ratchet was seriously considering committing mental suicide. At least then he would be spared the horror that he was currently undergoing.

Somehow, it had gotten out into the base that Ratchet was in the middle of a heat cycle, and all of the mechs were offering to help Ratchet. And the twins were taking advantage of the fact that Ratchet was under the influence of the heat cycle to try to get him into their berth.

Ratchet was currently holed up in his office with no intention whatsoever of stepping foot outside of his office for the next four weeks unless it was for a medical emergency. It was the only way that he was going to stop the other mechs from offering their help. It was rather difficult for Ratchet to turn down their help when they were standing right in front of him during a lust-induced state all thanks to the fragging heath cycle!

Ratchet buried his face in his hands as he thought about the last few days. He had been fragged by Smokescreen, Blaster, and Tracks. All three mechs had been willing in it, and they were all glad to help out the medic. After all, he "helped them so many times they just wanted to return the favor" as they had put it.

Ratchet fought the urge to pick up his desk and throw it against the wall as hard as he could. Primus knew that it was the only thing that was going to make him happy right then. Unless another mech offered to frag him.

NO! NO! NO! NO!

Ratchet forced those thoughts from his processors. The last thing he needed was for another willing mech to find him in the middle of his heat cycle.

The only thing that Ratchet had to be grateful for was the fact that Optimus was completely oblivious to the fact that he was in the middle of a heat cycle. He knew that Optimus would willingly help him, but that was the last thing he needed. He didn't want a mercy frag from his commander, one of his closest friends, and his secret love. It would do more harm than good when the heat cycle ended and Optimus wouldn't touch him anymore.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had made the mistake of threatening to tell Optimus about the heat cycle. Ratchet had told them that if they did, then he would rip out their interfacing circuitry and never replace it. That had scared the twins into keeping their mouths shut.

Ratchet still didn't know what he was going to do. He needed to find a way to deal with this, but for the foreseeable future, he was going to have to frag whatever mech would let him. Primus knew he'd be doing a lot of apologizing when this fragging heat cycle was over.

* * *

><p>Ironhide was heading down the hall toward the medbay. After hearing that Ratchet was in the middle of a heat cycle, the warrior had decided that he would offer his help to his friend. He harbored no more feelings for Ratchet than friendship, but he would gladly help his friend out in time of need. After all that Ratchet had done for them over the years, it was the least that he could do.<p>

"OUT! OUT! OUT!"

Ratchet sudden shout had Ironhide jumping. What in the name of Primus had happened?

"But Ratchet-" Sideswipe started.

"No! If either one of you ever mention this to me again, I swear by the holy spark of Primus himself that I will rip out your interfacing circuitry and stuff it down your throats! And then I'll hand you over to Ironhide and tell him to use you both for target practice! Now get out of my infirmary and don't come back unless it's medically related!" Ratchet snarled angrily.

Two blurs of yellow and red sped past Ironhide with such speed that had Ironhide's sensors not warned him, Ironhide would have been bowled over by the twins. Ironhide watched as they disappeared around the corner. Ironhide came to the conclusion that Ratchet pissed off while in the middle of a heat cycle was worse than a regular pissed off Ratchet.

Ironhide walked warily into the infirmary and found Ratchet was kneeling on the floor as he picked up a wrench. He figured that Ratchet had used the wrench to knock Sideswipe and Sunstreaker around a bit before the yelling that he heard.

First Aid stood to the side, looking a bit nervous. He also was a bit wary of his mentor. The assistant caught Ironhide's optics.

Ironhide opened a private communication with First Aid. :_So, were the twins trying to coerce him into letting them help him out?_:

:_Unfortunately. As you can see, he didn't take well to it. He might be in the middle of a heat cycle, but even he has a line that he's drawn when it comes to interfacing. Not that I blame him. Not sure I'd want the twins touching me, either._: First Aid replied.

Ironhide nodded. He couldn't disagree with that. Only a mech with either low standards or no standards at all would allow those twins to interface with them.

Ratchet finally noticed the weapon's specialist. "What is it, Ironhide? How'd you hurt yourself this time around?"

"Not hurt for a change. The Decepticons have been a bit on the quiet side." Ironhide frowned. "Has me kind of worried, actually."

Ratchet nodded. He had a pretty good idea what Ironhide had come here for. What most of the mechs had come to talk to him about.

First Aid also had a good idea. "I'm supposed to be meeting my brothers for a little practice. Prime wants us to be ready as Defensor should the need arise."

Ratchet nodded. "Go on, First Aid. I'll be fine on my own for a while."

First Aid quickly left.

Ratchet sighed before turning to fully face Ironhide.

Ironhide opened his mouth to speak.

Ratchet held up his hand. "Save it. The last thing I need is for the twins to hear anything." He then turned and headed for the door that led back to his office.

Ironhide followed without a second thought.

Ratchet punched in the code to his office. Once the doors were open, he walked into the office and headed right for his desk chair. Better to put as much distance between himself and Ironhide as possible. At least for the time being.

Ironhide shut and locked the door behind him. "All right, Ratch. Talk."

Ratchet groaned. "Ironhide, do you really need me to say anything? I think about the whole base knows."

"Not the whole base. We've managed to keep Optimus from finding out." Ironhide assured him as he walked over to sit in the chair across from Ratchet.

"I still don't see how that happened." Ratchet muttered.

Ironhide smirked. "Well, a few well placed threats from the SIC, TIC, weapon's specialist, and mad scientist had everyone willingly staying quiet. After all, no one wants to face Prowl, Jazz, or me when we're pissed off, and there isn't a single one of them who would want to be punished by being made 'Jack's assistant for whatever failed experiment he comes up with next." Ironhide smirked.

Ratchet sighed. "I appreciate it. The last thing I need is Prime finding out."

Ironhide watched Ratchet for a moment. "Still in love with him?"

"After being in love with him for so long, do you really think I'm going to stop?" Ratchet asked.

"You do realize that Prime would be happy to help you out with this." Ironhide pointed out.

Ratchet gave him a bitter smile. "I know, Hide. The problem is that it would stop once the heat cycle was over, and I don't think my spark could take it."

Ironhide nodded. He had known for a long time that Ratchet was in love with Optimus and he had never said anything other than he thought that Ratchet needed to tell the Prime how he felt.

Ratchet sighed. "I get the feeling you came here for a bit more than that."

Ironhide smiled. "Well, you need the help, I'm not in a relationship with anyone, and we're old friends, so I'm willing to help out."

Ratchet groaned before slamming his head down on the desk. Hard.

Ironhide raised an optic ridge.

"I am so sick and tired of hearing that fragging phrase! In the last few weeks, those words are all I've heard!" Ratchet moaned.

"Oh. Sorry."

Ratchet raised his head. "It's not that I don't appreciate the offers of help, but I hate that I have to do this."

"I know, Ratch. It's just something you're going to have to deal with. At least for now."

"Another three and a half weeks before this ends. And then I can go back to being normal." Ratchet muttered. His hands were clenching tightly. He could feel the beginnings of another bout of lust and heat coming on.

Ironhide watched his friend for a moment before he stood up and walked around to him.

"Hide, don't-" Ratchet started.

Ironhide didn't say a word. He merely shoved the chair backwards so that it was pressed against the wall.

"Hide! What the slag!" Ratchet shouted.

Ironhide leaned over and placed both hands on the arms of the chair, one on each side, trapping Ratchet.

"Hide." Ratchet's voice was strained.

"Ratch. You need the help. I don't have feelings for you just like you don't have feelings for me. But I'm willing to help you out. Even if it's just for the day." Ironhide told him.

Ratchet looked up at him. Primus, but he needed the relief and Ironhide was offering it to him just like that. He didn't deserve a friend like this.

Ironhide smirked. "Trust me. I'll make you forget about the heat cycle. Quick."

Ratchet shouldn't. He knew that. But he didn't care as he nodded. He just wanted to stop this before it got out of hand.

Ironhide leaned down and kissed Ratchet rather roughly.

Ratchet moaned into the kiss as he reached forward to grasp Ironhide's shoulders.

Ironhide broke the kiss before he knelt down in front of Ratchet. He then delved his hands in between Ratchet's thighs and spread them out.

Ratchet groaned as he allowed Ironhide to do this. He figured that Ironhide might as well help him today. Primus knew he needed it.

Ironhide leaned forward and licked around the edges of Ratchet's interfacing panel. He ran his glossa around the seams around it.

Ratchet leaned back into the chair and allowed his panel to slid open, feeling the rush of lubricants as they rushed out.

Ironhide then licked around the outer rim of the valve, tasting the lubricants before he slipping his glossa into the valve slightly, tasting the bitter lubricant.

Ratchet's hands tightened around the arms of the chair. He arched into the feel of Ironhide's glossa.

Ironhide held onto Ratchet's hips as he traced his glossa around the valve. He delved his glossa even deeper inside as he started to stroke along Ratchet's legs. He wound his arms around Ratchet's hips and around his back so that he could press Ratchet forward.

Ratchet cried out at that as he moved his hands to grasp at Ironhide's shoulders. He held on tightly as the sensations of Ironhide's glossa ran through every circuit in his frame.

Ironhide then moved one hands back down so that he could easily slip one finger into Ratchet's valve.

The sudden, unexpected stretch caused Ratchet to cry out again. "Ah! Hide!"

Ironhide smirked even as he continued to lap at Ratchet's valve. :_You like that, don't you? You like the feel of my glossa and my finger in you, don't you?_:

:_Yes. Yes._:

Ironhide snickered. He had never heard Ratchet sound so desperate and needy. It was a different sound from his usual gruff yelling that he did. It was a nice change. Ironhide continued to lap at the bitter lubricant as he tried to bring Ratchet to an overload.

The sensations were running through Ratchet at a fast pace. He tightened his grip as the heat spread throughout his frame. He could feel the overload building, felt the charge building.

Ironhide slipped a second finger inside of Ratchet and started to thrust to fingers into the medic even as he licked at the sensitive sensors in the rim of Ratchet's valve. His fingers then struck the sensors in the back of Ratchet's valve.

Ratchet screamed at that. "Oh, slag, right there!" He couldn't help saying it. He just wanted Ironhide to hit that spot again.

Ironhide chuckled, sending the vibrations through Ratchet, causing the medic to cry out again. Ironhide thrust his fingers hard into the sensors at the back of the valve.

Ratchet couldn't take much more. He overloaded hard with a scream. His entire frame shook with the force of it, his metal body clattering against the chair he was sitting in as well as against Ironhide's frame.

Ironhide gave one last lick to the valve before he stood back up.

Ratchet was venting air hard as his cooling fans worked to cool his overheated frame. His body was now exhausted from the powerful overload, but at least the charge hadn't had a chance to build until it became uncomfortable like it normally did.

Ironhide had gotten a towel and proceeded to clean Ratchet up.

"I can do that, you know." Ratchet muttered, but he didn't move to stop the warrior.

"I know, Ratch." Ironhide didn't stop what he was doing.

Ratchet sighed. "Thanks."

"Thank me after tonight." Ironhide relied.

Ratchet turned his optics to look at the warrior. "Do what?"

"You heard me. I just did this now to help you get through the rest of your shift. I get off a joor after you do. Be at my quarters when I get off. I'll really help you tonight." Ironhide told him.

Ratchet hesitated. He wasn't exactly thrilled with this although he had no doubt that if he didn't go, Ironhide would surely come to him.

"And no buts, Ratch. You don't ask the rest of us for help, so we have to go to you and offer it." Ironhide smirked. "If you'd just tell Prime how you feel about him, I'm sure he'd be happy to help you out. Then you wouldn't have had this problem."

"Hide, stop it! I highly doubt that Prime would be interested in someone like me." Ratchet snapped.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Hide, I am a grouchy, temperamental, medic who barely can control his temper. I snap at everyone, and I rarely show any kind of caring to another mech. What could Prime possibly see in me?" Ratchet asked.

"I don't know. I'm not him, but those things don't seem to bother him since he was all too happy to be your friend." Ironhide pointed out.

Ratchet sighed. "Hide, just because he was willing to be my friend does not mean he wants me for a mate."

Ironhide shrugged. He wasn't sure if Optimus's feelings went deeper than friendship. The Prime had never indicated anything more than that. Of course, Prime wouldn't tell Ratchet how he felt unless he thought Ratchet might return those feelings. If he harbored such feelings.

"In any case, Ratch, be at my quarters tonight." Ironhide told him.

Ratchet glared at him. "And if I refuse?"

Ironhide smirked. "I'll make it an order."

Ratchet snorted. "I'm sure Optimus would love to hear that you're ordering those of lower rank than you to interface with you."

"I meant I would order you to my quarters. All I'd have to do is allow that heat cycle of yours to do the rest."

Ratchet groaned. "Oh. All right."

Ironhide smirked. "Thought you'd see it my way." With that, Ironhide tossed the rag to Ratchet before he turned and left the office.

Ratchet sighed. At least he would have tonight where he wasn't being driven insane by that fragging heat cycle.

* * *

><p>Ironhide attended a meeting with Prime, Prowl, and Jazz. They were discussing what was going on with the Decepticons.<p>

"I fear that they're going to pull something big. They have been quiet for far too long." Optimus stated.

"I have gone over various places that they could target, but there have been no sightings of Decepticons in those places." Prowl reported.

"Megatron must be planning something." Optimus stated.

None of them argued that. It was something that they were all suspicious of happening.

"Well, I could always gather a team and do a little reconnaissance at the Decepticon base." Jazz stated.

:**Jazz!**: Prowl growled. His expression did not betray his anger. He never liked it when his bonded was assigned these missions, much less him volunteering for one.

:**Come on, Prowler. You know I always come back from these things in one piece. Besides, with old Ratchet here, I'm not worried about anything.**: Jazz replied.

"For the time being, we're just going to be more vigilant in what happens. However, get a team ready, Jazz, but it will be reconnaissance only, and it might not happen." Optimus told him.

"Yes, sir." Jazz replied.

"Prime, I'd like to suggest putting everyone through some rigorous training. We may need it to be prepared for whatever the Decepticons have in mind." Ironhide stated.

"Agreed. Set it up and oversee everything, Ironhide." Optimus told him.

Ironhide nodded.

"And make sure that Ratchet and his staff are prepared. Primus knows we're going to need those medics in top form when everything comes to head." Optimus stated.

The three nodded while wondering if Ratchet would be in top form. They knew that a heat cycle could truly affect him in the middle of an operation, and that was the last thing that they needed. They'd need to ensure that Ratchet was well taken care of before the attack came. Or at least have someone there who would be able to give Ratchet some relief beforehand.

The good thing was that Ratchet would most likely work off some of that heat while running around the medical bay patching up soldiers and barking out orders.

* * *

><p>Ratchet was waiting for Ironhide inside his quarters when the weapon's specialist came off duty. He was merely sitting in one of the chairs as he waited.<p>

"I don't recall giving you permission to just come in." Ironhide teased.

Ratchet glared at the weapon's specialist. "I was not going to linger at your door waiting for you to come. I have enough trouble dealing with the fact that the majority of the base knows that I am in the middle of a heat cycle without them knowing that who it is I'm fragging."

"Okay. Sorry." Ironhide replied. He glanced at the medic before taking a guess. "Can I assume that your heat cycle is running full blast?"

Ratchet growled. "No. I'm irritated for the heck of it!"

"Never know with you." Ironhide replied.

Ratchet was getting rather pissed off. He didn't like being teased like this and certainly not with the way he was feeling. He had enough trouble dealing with the heat cycle without Ironhide and others thinking that they needed to tease him about. So, since Ironhide had already offered to help him for the night, Ratchet stood up before grabbing the weapon's specialist and dragging him forward into a rough kiss.

Ironhide was stunned by the sudden action from Ratchet. He hadn't expected the medic to actually do anything. Slag, he thought he'd virtually have to just throw the medic onto his berth and do whatever he wanted.

Now, though, Ironhide grabbed the medic before the medic had a chance to do anything before he walked the medic backwards into the berth room and forced the medic down onto his back on the berth. Ironhide forcefully broke the kiss. "First I've heard of you jumping another."

Ratchet glared at him. "Ironhide, just do it already or I'm leaving!"

Ironhide smirked. "Sure thing." He reached down and allowed a finger to trace over the heated interfacing panel.

Ratchet groaned before he spread his legs wide and allowed the panel to slide back as a rush of lubricants spilled from the valve and onto Ratchet's inner thighs as well as the berth.

Ironhide easily slipped a finger into the valve and was met with wet, tight heat.

Ratchet released a groan as he arched against the fingers inside of his valve. Primus, he just wanted those fingers to move already.

Ironhide snickered. "Never knew you were such an easy mech. If I'd known this, I'd have taken you to the berth a while back."

**CLANG!**

"OW!" Ironhide used his free hand to rub the back of his head. "What do you do? Carry a wrench around with you?"

"I tend to do that because of those blasted twins, Hide! Now will you shut up and just frag me already! I'm not here because you're a nice mech to look at!" Ratchet snarled.

Ironhide snickered. Even in the middle of a heat cycle with Ironhide's finger inside of his valve, Ratchet was still easily pissed off and would still whack a mech with a wrench. Good to know the medic's feelings hadn't changed at all. Ironhide pulled his finger free before he allowed his spike to extend. He figured as long as Ratchet simply wanted to frag him, he would. At least the medic was letting him help him.

Ratchet groaned at the loss of the pressure inside his valve. He hated heat cycles because all they did was make you want to frag the next available mech, but at that moment, he couldn't have cared less. He released a moan as he felt the heat of the tip of Ironhide's spike at the entrance to his valve.

Ironhide leaned forward so that his lips were right at Ratchet's audio receivers. "So, want me to continue?"

Ratchet growled. He was so not in the mood for this. With surprising strength, Ratchet flipped them over so that Ironhide was the one on his back. Ratchet's fierce glare met Ironhide's surprised optics. Ratchet didn't bother to say a word to the weapon's specialist. He simply kept his hands tight around Ironhide's upper arms as he moved himself so that he valve was in line with Ironhide's spike before he impaled himself, hard.

Ironhide couldn't stop the groan of pleasure that shot through him as a tight valve fit so perfectly around his heated spike.

Ratchet released a groan of his own, though his was a mixture of pain and pleasure. He had went a little too hard down on Ironhide, but at that moment, relieving the charge in his pelvic region was all that mattered to the medic.

Ironhide raised his hands and held on tightly to Ratchet's hips. He pulled out slowly before he thrust back into the medic, hard.

Ratchet released a scream as the sensation went right through. Yes, this was what he needed. He needed to simply be fragged good by someone, and apparently, it was Ironhide this night.

Ironhide continued with this pace. He would pull out slowly before he would thrust back into the medic hard. He tightened his hands around Ratchet's hips to prevent the medic from actually doing anything, holding him still so that Ironhide had control of the pace they went at.

Ratchet struggled against the grip. It was too slow for him. The charge in his pelvis was driving him up the wall and the way Ironhide was teasing him was not helping. He just wanted him to go harder and faster. At this moment, that was what he needed. Ironhide was a great deal stronger than him, so the fact that Ironhide was holding onto Ratchet meant that there was no way the medic was going to be able to control the pace they went at.

"Please!" Ratchet begged.

Ironhide smirked. "Then I'd suggest you hold on." He then slammed in fast and hard right into the sensor at the back of Ratchet's valve.

Ratchet screamed at that as he tightened his hands around Ironhide's armor so hard that there were deep dents in the armor.

"Primus, Ratchet! You have a tighter grip then some Decepticons I've fought." Ironhide muttered even as he continued to thrust up into the medic. He shifted slightly and was able to go even deeper into the medic.

Ratchet released another scream. Dimly, he thought that his vocalizers were going to be strained as a result of this interfacing session. He'd have to check them out the next day.

Ironhide's rough pace was bringing Ratchet closer and closer to overloading until it finally came to an end. With a scream, Ratchet overloaded hard.

Ironhide winced as the grip Ratchet had on his arms because very painful, but that thought soon went out the window as his own overload hit and his lubricants rushed into Ratchet's valve before dripping out of Ratchet's valve and onto both their legs.

Ratchet pants slightly. The overload had felt good, but now he was exhausted and his valve was pretty sore. Like had been for the past few weeks. He collapsed onto the berth beside Ironhide.

Once Ironhide regained some of his processors, he sat up and turned to Ratchet. "Ready for another round?"

"Shut up!" Ratchet growled. He was too tired to do anything, but he'd probably be up in a few hours needing another round.

Ironhide laughed, but left Ratchet alone. He knew that this would be the only day he'd be able to help Ratchet, but he was glad to do it for his friend. It wouldn't change anything between them. Their friendship would remain the same.

Ratchet had already drifted into recharge.

Ironhide lay beside him. He wished that his friend would tell Optimus. He knew how much Ratchet loved Optimus, and he personally thought that the two would make a great couple. Primus knew those two were perfect for each other. Most thought they weren't compatible with their differing personalities and professions, but Ironhide thought different.

Ratchet was temperamental, blunt, and yelled all the time. Optimus was calm, cautious, and rarely spoke above his normal tone. The two balanced each other out. They fit perfectly together as far as Ironhide was concerned.

Ironhide looked at the ceiling and prayed, not for the first time, that Primus would grant his friend a little bit of happiness. Ratchet was truly unhappy and tired of being alone. Ironhide knew it. He wanted his friend to be happy, and he was sure he'd find that with Optimus.

Ironhide would just have to wait and see what happened. In the meantime, he could hope for the best for his friend.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the support!

Don't own Transformers!

:_italics_:= comm link

:**bold**:= bonded mechs talking

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Ratchet was being forced to sit in on a meeting that Prime had called for all of his officers. Despite the fact that Ratchet was a medic, not a soldier, he was forced to sit in on these meetings simply because of his status as officer. If he could have had the option, he would have had First Aid sit in on the meeting for him. First Aid had a habit of being good at listening, whether he was interested in what was discussed or not. He could have taken good notes for the medic. Not that anything had to do with Ratchet. They were discussing battle plans, and Ratchet certainly had no part in that. All he did was save the soldiers that went into battle. However, Prowl insisted that the medic sit in on these meetings since he was the CMO.

Under normal circumstances, Ratchet wouldn't have been quite as upset about having to be in them. He would grumble, but he would deal with it. Being in the middle of a heat cycle surrounded by plenty of mechs did not bode well. He could feel the beginnings of the heat cycle starting. Which meant that if this meeting did not end soon, he was going to end up jumping one of the mechs in the room.

And that would defiantly be bad because then Optimus would find out what had been going on with the medic. That was certainly something that Ratchet didn't need.

Ratchet kept his hands hidden under the table as he clenched his fingers together tightly. Primus, he wished Prowl would shut up already!

Jazz was sitting beside the medic and noticed his actions. He sent a private message to Ratchet. :_You okay, doc?_:

:_I'm in the middle of a heat cycle! What the frag do you think!_: Ratchet snarled. He kept his expression the same, but he let his frustration seep out into that one communication.

:_Are you feeling the urge now?_: Jazz asked.

:_The beginnings. With so many on here, if your mate doesn't hurry the slag up and get done, we're going to have a problem because that means that I'm going to be jumping one of the mechs in this room, which is probably going to be you since you're the closest one to me._: Ratchet retorted.

:_Not like I'd mind._: Jazz stated.

:_Well, I would! I've done too much to keep Optimus from finding out about all this! Me suddenly jumping you would force me to tell him what the slag is wrong with me!_: Ratchet snapped.

:_I see your point._: Jazz agreed.

Ratchet was doing everything in his power to control the heat cycle and his lust-driven emotions, but that was hard, all things considered. His processors thought it would be a good idea to jump Jazz. Or better yet, Optimus. Primus that would be awkward!

Jazz shifted his gaze to Prowl's face. The two had mastered the art of communicating through their bond without anyone knowing it. Prowl could even keep talking without losing his train of thought on the subject. :**Oh, Prowler.**: Jazz said in a singsong voice.

:**For Primus sake, Jazz! We're in the middle of a meeting! This is hardly the time for you to be trying to get me to interface with you!**: Prowl wasn't in the mood for this. It wouldn't have been the first time Jazz propositioned him while he was trying to run a meeting.

:**As good as that sounds, it's not why I'm talking to you. It's Ratchet.**:

:**The heat cycle acting up?**:

:**Badly. With all of us in here, it's making it hard for him. He's fighting the urge to jump me simply because I'm closest to him. You'd better wrap it up fast if we're still helping him keep this from Prime. We both know that Ratchet suddenly jumping me would probably piss Prime off, not to mention shock him into a power down.**: Jazz told him.

:**I'm almost done.**: Prowl assured him.

:**Good. I'll let Ratchet know.**: Jazz then switched back to Ratchet. :_Just talked to Prowl. He's almost done._:

:_How did you talk to him?_: Ratchet asked.

:_Wouldn't be the first time we talked during a meeting? Do it all the time. He never loses focus or his place. Even propositioned him before. Got him to agree a few times._:

:_Jazz! I don't need to know that!_: Ratchet snapped.

"I believe that covers everything." Prowl told them

Thank Primus! He must be giving Ratchet a break today. At least he could get to his quarters and relieve this tension before his shift began.

"We need to be sure that we're ready, Prowl. The Decepticons could attack at any moment." Optimus told him.

Or maybe Primus hated him.

Why, oh, why did Optimus, of all the mechs in this room, have to talk? That voice alone could always get Ratchet's circuits heated up before. It was sending him into overdrive now!

"We are, Prime. I have everyone on high alert. We're going to be ready for whatever the Decepticons decide to throw at us." Prowl assured him.

"How have your training sessions been going, Ironhide?" Optimus asked.

"Excellent, Prime. Everyone is in excellent shape. Not worried about a one of them. Even had the medics out training. Each of them is ready, too." Ironhide stated. :_We had our own fun training session, hey, Ratchet._: Ironhide added on privately.

:_Ironhide, if you value your weapons, I would suggest that you shut your trap. Otherwise, the next time you need repairs, I might just remove them permanently!_: Ratchet snarled. He was in no mood for being teased.

:_Touchy._: Ironhide replied, but wisely said nothing more.

"Ratchet, are you and your staff ready?" Optimus asked.

Thankfully, Ratchet kept enough control of himself to listen to Prime and understand the question. "Yes, Prime. Everyone is on a regular shift, and I'm making sure they all have time for plenty of recharge so that we can be ready in case of an attack." Ratchet assured him. Well, at least his staff was getting the recharge they needed. He was stuck. Not that he planned on letting the Prime know that.

"Good. We can't be taken off guard for any reason," Optimus told them.

Everyone agreed.

Jazz, Prowl, Ironhide, Wheeljack, Skyfire, and Mirage, all of whom knew about Ratchet's issues, prayed that Prime would end this meeting before their CMO lost whatever control he was maintaining.

By Primus's mercy, Optimus ended the meeting then.

Ratchet was the first one out the door.

"He's in a hurry to get back to the infirmary." Optimus muttered, more to himself than to anyone else.

Prowl resisted the urge to smirk at that. He knew that Ratchet was in a hurry all right, but it had nothing to do with the infirmary. He had no doubt that the medic was rushing off to his quarters or his office to relieve himself.

* * *

><p>Since Ratchet still had a joor before his shift started, he quickly returned to his quarters. Once inside, he locked the doors tight. Last thing he wanted was for another mech to come in here and find him in the middle of relieving himself.<p>

Not bothering to move from his spot against the door, Ratchet slid back the interfacing panel before he quickly moved two of his fingers into his valve. He released a groan at the feel of his own fingers inside of him. He quickly started to thrust his fingers inside, wanting to simply overload quickly.

Ratchet was once again thankful for the fact that his quarters, like all the others, was soundproofed. He knew that every mech on the base would have heard him a great deal over the last few weeks if they had been listening.

Ratchet spread his legs a little more as he let his helm rest back against the door, releasing a loud moan. He forced his fingers deeper into his valve, striking the sensors at the back of his valve. Another loud groan erupted from his vocalizers. It didn't take but a few more thrusts before he overloaded, his own lubricants getting all over his hand, inner thighs, and the floor.

Ratchet leaned back against the door before he slid down to the floor, panting. Primus, this was becoming truly annoying. He needed the release, but he hated all this. He hated how much he needed to frag. Before, back on Cybertron, it never bothered him. He had a steady berth mate who was happy to help him. No, that had nothing to do with it. It was Optimus. He wanted Optimus to be the one to help, but he couldn't do that. He couldn't ask his Prime to help him. Not with this. Not with how he felt about the Prime.

"Primus, what I wouldn't give for a good frag." Ratchet muttered. He hated it, but he knew he needed it.

Finally, Ratchet forced himself up before he cleaned himself and the floor up. Seeing that it was now time for his shift, he disposed of the cloth he had been using before he left the room.

In the center of the room, a light shined and Mirage appeared, a smirk on his face. He had noticed the way Ratchet was acting in the meeting and figured that his heat cycle was acting up on him. He had turned invisible the moment he was out the door. He had caught sight of Ratchet and barely managed to make it into the room before Ratchet shut and locked it. Mirage had found it quite arousing to watch the medic as he touched himself. Oh, Mirage loved hearing those words from the medic. He had been following Ratchet waiting for the right time. Now, all that was left was to talk to his berth mate and get a plan together to get the medic. With a chuckle, Mirage turned invisible again before leaving Ratchet's room. No need in letting any other mech get suspicious if they saw him leaving Ratchet's room.

* * *

><p>Ratchet had been thankful that it turned out to be a slow day for him in the infirmary. Other than a few minor repairs, he had had time to focus on all the reports he had been falling behind on. He hated being behind in his work, but that was one of the things that he simply could not help. He spent half of his time in his office doing the reports and the other half was spent self-servicing. Not how he normally worked.<p>

In a quiet moment where his heat cycle wasn't acting up and he had put a decent dent in the work that had piled up, Ratchet leaned back to contemplate.

In the last three Earth weeks, Ratchet had been fragged by so many different members of the Ark that it about drove him insane. He had never been one to jump from one partner to the next, and he felt guilt after every frag. It's why he tried not to go back to anyone. He wished everyone would stop using his heat cycle to their advantage. He knew he needed the help, but he didn't like feeling as if he had been using every one of them.

Then there was the problem with Optimus. It had taken a lot to keep this from Prime, and Ratchet was grateful that his friends had been willing to help him out in the department. He knew, without a doubt, that if Optimus knew that Ratchet was in the middle of a heat cycle, the Prime would offer to help Ratchet out. And a part of Ratchet wanted to do that. Wanted to tell Optimus what was going on and hoping he would offer his help. He had wanted Optimus to touch him for so long that he wanted to just give into the lust that had been building in him and let the Prime do what he wanted to.

But what stopped Ratchet from doing that was the fact that he had felt more than lust for the Autobot leader for far longer than this heat cycle had been going on. He truly loved the Autobot leader. He had for a while now. He loved Optimus's calmness, his compassion, his strength, his tenacity, his drive, his passion. He would willingly admit that Optimus was attractive as well. No mech would deny that. Ratchet wanted Optimus, but not just physically. He wanted him on an emotional level. He wanted the Prime to love him back, to be with him because he wanted to be. He didn't want to frag with Optimus, he wanted to make love. Ratchet knew that the chances that the Prime actually would ever feel that way was ludicrous. There were so many other mechs that Optimus had to choose from. Why choose him, a simple temperamental medic?

Ratchet released a sigh. He was depressing himself, not that he hadn't done that before. It just got so frustrating. Sometimes, he wished that he would stop thinking about it because all it did was bring more pain.

The pinging at his door let him know that someone was outside wanting to see him.

Ratchet sighed before he went and unlocked the door. He bit back a growl at seeing the twin terrors. "What do you two want?"

"Well, we were wondering-" Sunstreaker started, a devious smirk on his face.

"No."

"But you need-" Sideswipe began.

"No."

"Come on. You have with everyone else." Sunstreaker whined.

Ratchet glared at the yellow mech. "Sunstreaker, even a fragging heat cycle could not convince me to frag you two. I might be under the influence of a heat cycle at the moment, but I do have some standards."

"Oh, come on." Sideswipe whimpered.

Ratchet glared at them both. "What part of no don't you understand?"

"But-"

**CLANK!**

**CLANK!**

"Ow!" the twins shouted.

Ratchet glared at both of them. "Get out!" He growled angrily. He held his wrench tightly, more than ready to use it again.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker bolted out of the infirmary.

Ratchet turned back went back into his office. He swore that he was going to rip those two maniacs apart one of these days. And that day might be soon if they didn't stop propositioning him every time they had the chance.

* * *

><p>After his shift ended for the day, Ratchet had headed back toward his quarters. He was looking forward to a little time alone in his quarters. At least he had made it through the day without jumping another mech. Or having another mech jump him.<p>

Ratchet was almost to his quarters when he received a message from Hound.

:_Hey, uh, Ratchet. Do you think you could help me out?_: Hound asked.

Ratchet mentally groaned. Why was this happening to him? :_What is it, Hound?_:

:_Well, you see, I'm kind of in the middle of an embarrassing situation, and I need a little help. I know you'd never tell anyone._: Hound explained.

Ratchet released a sigh. :_Oh, all right. You just better not need repairs of any sort._:

:_I don't. Unless you give me a few dents that end up needing fixed._: Hound replied.

:_Very possible. I'll be there in a klik._: Ratchet cut the connection before he headed past his own quarters and toward Hound's quarters.

Once there, Ratchet went on in and did a double take.

Hound was lying on his own berth with his wrists and ankles tied to separate edges of the berth.

Ratchet had a sneaking suspicion that this was some sort of interfacing game that he had caught the bad end of. He shut the door behind him. "I see what you mean by embarrassing situation."

"Uh, yeah. Mirage decided to leave me like this. Could you help me out?" Hound asked.

"Mirage? I wasn't aware you two were in a relationship." Ratchet started to work on the bindings.

"We're in a new relationship, so we thought that we'd keep it quiet for the time being. Didn't know that Mirage was that kinky, actually." Hound stated.

Ratchet found that Mirage tied very good knots. It took a bit to undo the knots.

"No one will hear of this, right?" Hound asked.

"You and Mirage were both off duty. Whatever you do in your own time is your own business. I don't even want to think about what you were doing."

Hound smirked. "You've been doing that a lot lately."

Ratchet stopped his work and glared at Hound. "I do have a wrench with me, Hound, and I'm not afraid to give you a few dents. I won't be the one having to fix you up this time." Ratchet snapped.

"Sorry." Hound replied.

After a bit of work, Ratchet managed to get the knots undone. "There."

"Thanks, doc." Hound replied.

Ratchet wasn't aware that Mirage had suddenly appeared behind him. A moment later, Ratchet felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck before everything went dark.

Mirage caught the medic before he hit the ground. "Nicely played. At least you got him here without arousing too much suspicion."

"Yeah. You sure this is a good idea. The doc might decide to rip us both limb from limb for this one." Hound stated.

"Doc needs the help. Trust me. I don't think he's been fragged in a few days. He needs it. " Mirage replied. He looked at Hound. "Now, off the berth."

Hound moved off the berth.

Mirage walked over and lay Ratchet down on it before he tied Ratchet down.

"Not sure how the doc will respond to being tied down." Hound mused.

"We'll find out soon enough." Mirage replied.

A few kliks later, Ratchet was groaning. He onlined his optics to find himself staring at Mirage and Hound. The two were looking at him with wide grins. He tried to get up only to find that he was restrained. "What the-" Ratchet was startled. Then he turned his angered glare on the two. "WHAT THE FRAG DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

"Thought that'd be obvious, doc. We're giving you a hand." Hound stated.

"When did you get here, Mirage?" Ratchet demanded.

"I was here all the time. Being invisible has it's perk." Mirage smirked. "Just like earlier. That was quite a show in your quarters."

Ratchet's optics widened. "YOU WERE IN MY QUARTERS! MIRAGE, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Hound glanced over at his lover. "I think you might have pissed him off."

Mirage waved him off. "You said that you needed a good frag, Ratchet. That's what we're doing."

"Over my dead body." Ratchet snarled.

"Oh, please, Ratchet. We all know you need it. Neither of us have any feelings for you, just like every other mech you've been with since this heat cycle started." Mirage stated.

"Yeah. We just want to help, Ratchet. I mean, you take care of all of us all the time. Whether it's taking care of injuries we get from battle, from each other, or if it's emotional injuries, you're always there for us. You play a lot of roles. Let all of us take care of you for a change." Hound stated.

Primus, why did Hound have to put it like that? It was destroying Ratchet's will faster than anything.

"Come on, Ratchet. Just let us help you out." Mirage prodded.

Ratchet knew his heat cycle was starting to act up again. At the very least, he could get some relief. "Oh, all right. But no rough stuff." Ratchet had gotten a bit tired of being taken violently. The main reason he had resisted all seduction attempts from the other mechs in the last few days was because his valve had been so sore, he needed a break.

"Sure thing, doc. We wouldn't hurt you." Hound assured him.

Whatever protest Ratchet had wanted to put up had faded, and he simply nodded at the two.

Mirage and Hound then set out to help out their medic and friend. The two climbed onto either side of the berth.

Ratchet tugged at the restraints lightly. "Are these absolutely necessary?"

"Not really." Mirage smirked. "Hound likes them though."

Hound glared at Mirage.

"Well, I don't. Please take them off." Ratchet told them.

"Sure thing." Mirage had them off quickly.

Before Ratchet could do anything else, he had been pulled up by Mirage into a kiss. Ratchet merely allowed Mirage to control the kiss. He did need this. He could admit that much. He needed it badly.

Hound watched with interest. He then reached out and started to trail his hand down Ratchet's side, enjoying the shutter that went through the medic. He then moved so that he was behind Ratchet before he started to kiss and nip at the cables there.

Ratchet moaned into the kiss as the dual sensations went right through him. He wasn't sure what to make of the fact that he had been double-teamed several times, but chose not to think about it too much. At least, not right now.

Mirage allowed his hand to trail down to Ratchet's interfacing panel, starting to stroke the seams of the panel. He kept his touch light at first, but then made the touches harder. He could feel the heat from the panel, so he knew that Ratchet was getting hot and bothered.

Ratchet couldn't take anymore, so he allowed the interfacing panel to slide back.

Mirage immediately started to slip one of his fingers into the valve to find that it was already incredibly wet. "Hmm. Doesn't take much to get you heated."

"Shut up." Ratchet's voice wasn't his usual snarl as the pleasure ran through him.

Hound smirked at the sound. "So, who goes first?"

"It was my idea, so I think I'll go first." Mirage then forced Ratchet to lie back down. He then released his own interfacing panel before his spike extended. He then moved to position himself at Ratchet's valve. He then pushed in slowly.

Ratchet released a loud moan as he reached up and grasped Mirage's shoulders tightly. His fingers curled around the armor plating and held on tightly enough to dent the metal.

"You've been causing a lot of injuries lately." Mirage muttered.

"Shut up and frag me!" Ratchet demanded.

Mirage smirked. "Sure thing." He then pulled out of Ratchet's valve before he thrust back in, striking the sensors at the back of the valve.

Ratchet cried out as he arched up against Mirage.

Mirage then started a steady, slow pace with Ratchet. He made sure to drag his spike slowly against every sensor in his valve.

Hound watched with interest, finding himself very turned on by watching Mirage frag their medic. He could feel his spike trying to extend, but staved it off. After all, he's have a turn with Ratchet next.

Mirage had started quicken his pace slightly. He could feel it as Ratchet's valve started to spasm against his spike, clenching around him tightly. Mirage groaned at the tight feel of Ratchet's valve, enjoying the way it tightened around his spike.

Ratchet choked on a scream as he dragged his fingers down Mirage's arm, scratching the paint. He could feel the pleasure start to build, could feel his overload getting closer. That's what he wanted. He wanted to simply overload as hard as he could.

Mirage could feel his own overload getting closer so he picked up the pace slightly, wanting to bring Ratchet to an overload soon.

It didn't take long as Ratchet cried out as overload struck with full force, causing his entire frame to shudder against Mirage's, the clanging loud in the room.

Mirage's overload struck after that, unable to take how tight Ratchet had become around him. His lubricates erupted into Ratchet's valve, filling the medic before the excess dripped down Ratchet's thighs.

Ratchet panted as he tried to catch his breath.

"So?" Hound asked.

Mirage smirked. "See for yourself." He moved so that Hound could have a chance.

Hound smirked back. "Thank you. Don't mind if I do."

Ratchet was barely aware of when the two mechs had switched positions. His overload-induced haze hadn't quite settled when he felt the warm press of a spike against his valve before he felt the spike start to fill him, stretching him again. He arched up against the warm body as he grasped the forearms, trying to hold on.

Hound started to thrust in and out of Ratchet at a rather fast, hard pace. He had forgotten about Ratchet's request to be gentle.

"Gentle, Hound. You can be rough with me later." Mirage murmured.

That reminded Hound of what Ratchet had asked and gentled his pace. No need to hurt Ratchet because he was turned on by watching Mirage frag Ratchet.

Ratchet cried out as Hound's spike scraped over ever last sensor in his valve. He couldn't have cared if Hound was rough with him at that point. As long as he didn't stop, he could have done whatever he wanted.

Hound then grabbed Ratchet's hands before he pinned them down to the berth, holding them there.

Ratchet could do little more than clench his hands tightly as Hound continued to dominate him.

Mirage reached out and started to trail his hands over the sensitive cables in Ratchet's neck, causing more bouts of pleasure to rush through the medic's circuitry.

Hound felt as Ratchet's valve clenched tightly around. He knew that Ratchet's second overload was coming fast, not that he minded. As turned on as he had been by the show he got, he was thrilled to know that Ratchet was already close.

Ratchet wasn't able to take much more as he overloaded for the second time that night, being driven over the edge faster by Mirage's touches.

Hound overloaded after Ratchet, mixing his lubricants with that of Mirage's own.

Ratchet frowned as Hound pulled out of him.

"You're fun, you know that." Hound stated.

"At least while in the middle of a heat cycle." Mirage added.

* * *

><p>Ratchet had returned to his own quarters in the middle of the night. He appreciated Mirage and Hound being willing to help him out, but he didn't want to be there for them to want another round in the morning. He walked into his quarters and entered the berth room before he collapsed.<p>

Primus, but he was tired. Six overloads was nothing to sneeze although there were a few other mechs who had done more.

Ratchet rolled over so that he was lying on his abdomen. He needed recharge. He just hoped that he could get a decent amount before his shift. At least his shift didn't start until a little later in the day. He had a feeling he had Prowl to thank for that. He'd have to remember to thank the SIC. After his heat cycle was over.

Ratchet soon drifted into a dreamless recharge.

For once, Ratchet was not torments with dreams of what things could be if Optimus returned those feelings.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Next chapter!

Don't own Transformers!

:underline:= spark twins talking

:_italics_:= comm link

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Ratchet groaned as he came out of his recharge. He set up and winced slightly. His back struts were protesting wildly at the movement. Primus, but he was ready for this heat cycle to be over with. He wasn't sure that he could take waking up every morning feeling like he had faced an entire Deception assault force on his own.

Gingerly, Ratchet moved so that he could stand up. He then set about cleaning himself up. He hadn't been fragged by another mech recently, so his pain was his own doing. He wanted to do a bit more, but had decided against it.

Once Ratchet was presentable, he headed out of his quarters and went to the rec room. He found that there were several other mechs in the room. All of them were taking in their morning ration of energon while they talked.

Ratchet was thankful that Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were not among the mechs in the room. He wasn't sure that he would have the willpower to turn those two down if they tried to seduce him again today. He just didn't think he could do it.

Ratchet walked over and grabbed his own cube of energon before he started to drink it.

Wheeljack looked over at Ratchet from where he sat. He used their twin bond to communicate with him. :You okay, Ratchet?:

:I've had better days, 'Jack. All I really want is for this fragging heat cycle to end already!: Ratchet snapped back.

:Sorry. I wish I could help with that, but you know that Skyfire and I-: Wheeljack started.

:No, 'Jack. I appreciate the offer, but I cannot take help from you two.: Ratchet replied.

:Come on, Ratch. You need it. If you don't get a good frag soon, you're not going to be able to resist the twins when they proposition you again.: Wheeljack pointed out.

:No means no, 'Jack. Now leave it alone.: Ratchet forcefully cut off the bond so that he wouldn't have to listen to anymore of Wheeljack's attempts to get Ratchet to interface with him and Skyfire again. The medic then got up and left.

Wheeljack sighed.

Skyfire glanced over at him. "No luck?" He had wanted Ratchet to agree as well simply because he was worried about the medic and because he knew exactly what would happen if the twins actually did manage to con the medic into their berth.

Wheeljack shook his head. He glanced around the room. "Most of the mechs in here have helped Ratchet out, too."

Skyfire sighed. "You know Ratchet. He's stubborn, and he won't let any mech who already has touched him touch him again."

Wheeljack nodded. Sometimes, he hated how stubborn his brother could be. "I'm tempted to simply tell Prime what's going on so that he'll help Ratchet out. At least that's one mech that Ratchet could only offer feeble protests to."

"I'd prefer you didn't." Skyfire took a sip of his energon. "I'd like for you to live, and if you did that, then Ratchet would make your daily explosions look like nothing when he exploded."

Wheeljack nodded his agreement.

The alarms in the base suddenly went off.

"The Decepticons!" Ironhide growled.

"Prime said that Megatron wasn't going to stay quiet much longer. Looks like he was right." Bumblebee stated.

"Let's go!"

The Autobots then ran for the command deck where Optimus Prime was standing in front of Teleraan 1.

"What's happening, sir?" Prowl asked.

"Megatron and the Decepticons are attacking a nuclear plant in Australia." Optimus answered.

"Australia? That's a long ways off." Jazz remarked.

Skyfire sighed. "It would appear that I'm in for a long day."

"Sorry, Skyfire, but you're our best chance at getting there fast. We can't let Megatron be there any longer than we have to." Optimus told him.

"I understand, sir." Skyfire answered.

Optimus looked at Ratchet. "Ratchet, you better have the infirmary ready. There's no telling what you and your staff are going to have to deal with upon our return."

"We'll be ready, Optimus." Ratchet assured him. He just hoped that he was ready.

"Autobots, move out." Optimus ordered.

The Autobots moved outside so that they could all board Skyfire before they blasted off.

* * *

><p>Ratchet was in the infirmary with First Aid. The two were getting everything in order along with some help from Hoist, Grapple, and Red Alert.<p>

"They're going to come back so slagged. I just know it." Red Alert stated.

The group groaned.

Red Alert was known for his paranoia, and it annoyed them all to no end. The only one that could stand it was Inferno, Red Alert's bonded, but Inferno always knew how to keep Red Alert calm. The others had no such luck.

"I mean, after so long the Decepticons have to have something up their sleeves. They're all going to be slagged, if not scrapped." Red Alert continued.

"Red Alert, if I hear one more word out of you, you're going to be the first patient of the day." Ratchet growled.

Red Alert looked at Ratchet.

"Yeah. We all know what it could be. We don't need you reminding us." Grapple agreed.

"I can't help it. We all know that the Decepticons are merciless. For all we know, we could lose them all." Red Alert argued.

Ratchet gritted his denta. Primus but he just wanted to slag that mech. He had trouble dealing with Red Alert on a normal day, much less when he was in the middle of a heat cycle.

The heat cycle was something else that concerned Ratchet. He knew that his judgment could be clouded because of the effects of the heat cycle, and that was the last thing that Ratchet wanted to happen. He needed to have a clear head, but that wasn't going to happen any time soon. The four mechs in the infirmary with him were his best bet at being sated before the others got back, but Ratchet would never ask any of them to do that. After all, Red Alert was bonded to Inferno, and Hoist and Grapple were bonded. It's not like they were free, and Ratchet had trouble interfacing with anyone who was bonded.

Then there was First Aid. His assistant was not bonded to anyone. It was no secret that gestalts tended to interface with each other, and Ratchet was certain that First Aid's gestalt was no exception. Ratchet was sure that the Protectobots all interfaced with each other, which also meant that First Aid was out of the question. Besides, the in-training medic was much younger than him, and Ratchet had no drive to interface with a mech that was as much younger than himself as First Aid was.

First Aid was watching his mentor. He knew that Ratchet was worried because of the heat cycle he was in, and First Aid knew that a medic couldn't have any distractions when it came to performing surgery. He needed to make sure that Ratchet was ready for when the attack came.

* * *

><p>After a while, Ratchet had sent First Aid, Grapple, Hoist, and Red Alert out of the infirmary. He told them to go rest so that they would be ready for when the other Autobots came back injured.<p>

Ratchet himself knew that he needed to get some rest because he wouldn't be at his best if he didn't, but he felt the heat cycle acting up once more. He felt the charge growing, and he knew that self-servicing was better than nothing, but by the time the others returned, he was sure that the heat cycle was going to be running full blast again.

"Ratchet."

Ratchet turned to find that First Aid was standing there, looking a bit uncomfortable.

First Aid had his hands behind his back and was looking anywhere but at Ratchet. He lightly kicked at the floor. He was almost embarrassed.

"Aid, what is it? I thought I told you to go rest. We don't need you being tired and sluggish when the others get back." Ratchet told him.

"Yes, sir. I know." First Aid replied.

Ratchet crossed his arms over his chest. "Then why are you here, Aid?"

First Aid looked even more uncomfortable, but was able to look Ratchet in the optics. "I was wondering if you were going to be up to par, sir."

Ratchet felt anger flash through him. He never appreciated his skills as a medic being questioned for any reason.

First Aid held his hands up quickly. "Not that I'm questioning your skills as a medic or anything. I know that you're the best medic there is, Ratchet. It's just that, well, with this heat cycle going on, are you going to be able to think clearly when the others get back?"

Ratchet saw what this was. He saw that First Aid was concerned for the mechs when they came back and for him. First Aid knew that if they lost a mech and Ratchet wasn't at his best, then Ratchet was going to blame himself for it in the end.

First Aid looked at Ratchet. "Sir, I just need to know if you're going to be fine."

"I should be." Ratchet replied. He knew that he wasn't going to be at his absolute best, but he hoped that he would be able to suppress it enough that he could work without running the risk of causing more harm than anything.

First Aid did not seem convinced.

"I'll be fine, Aid." Ratchet assured him before he turned to ensure that all of the supplies were in order for when the surgeries did start.

"No, you're not, and you know it, sir." First Aid countered.

Ratchet turned to face the in-training medic. "I'm not, am I? Who's the CMO here?"

"Sir, my sensors have picked up that you're heating up now. Without an interface, you are not going to be able to do much to help us when the others are injured."

Ratchet wanted to shout at First Aid to stay out of it, wanted to tell him that he could handle it, wanted to tell him that he needed to keep his mind on what was coming.

Instead, Ratchet slumped as he leaned back against the medical berth behind him. "You're right, and I know you're right. If I could, I would simply not be here and let you all work, but I can't do that. We're short staffed as it is, and baring Wheeljack and Skyfire being uninjured, the five of us are all we have as far as a medic staff. I have to be here." Ratchet ran a hand over his face. "I just don't see another alternative. I know it's a risk, but I can't just sit back and let you do all the work."

"We couldn't handle it without you. You're the best there is, and you're the one that keeps the rest of us on track. You **have **to be there and you **have **to be at your best." First Aid told him.

"How? I might be a medic, but it doesn't mean that I can control when it acts up." Ratchet told him.

"I know, sir. I've studied about heat cycles, and I have experienced one myself. I know you can't do that." First Aid told him.

"Then what do you suggest?" Ratchet asked, looking up.

First Aid hesitated before speaking. "Let me help you."

Ratchet was startled. He had never expected his assistant to ever say something like this to him. It had never crossed his mind that his assistant might approach him.

"I'm not attracted to you, sir. I'll admit that right off, but I'm willing to help you out." First Aid told him.

"Aid, I appreciate the offer and the sentiment, but I can't do that. I'm not that kind of mech." Ratchet replied.

"Consider it a medical necessity then." First Aid told him.

Ratchet allowed a smile to cross his lips. "You have no idea how many mechs would love it if they were told that it was a medical necessity for them to interface."

First Aid chuckled. "Sunstreaker would consider it the best medical order he was ever given."

"Yes." Ratchet agreed.

First Aid became serious again. "But you have to admit that it is a medical necessity in this case. You need a clear processor, Ratchet, and I can help with that."

Ratchet seemed hesitant. "What about your brothers?"

First Aid waved him off. "My gestalt does interface with each other, but we also interface with those outside the gestalt. Not one of them would care, Ratchet. And this is for your own good."

First Aid had made several good points. Ratchet had to admit that. He was needed in the infirmary, but if he was not up to par, he was useless. A good fragging was just what Ratchet needed. And here First Aid was offering to help him out.

First Aid waited patiently. He knew that this was not something that Ratchet would easily agree to, but the medic-in-training also knew that if it meant he'd be ready to help his fellow Autobots in the aftermath of this battle, then he would do it. No matter how much he really didn't want to.

Ratchet released a sigh. "Just this once, I suppose I'm going to have to agree. You're right about everything, First Aid. It'll help me keep a clear processor while we're repairing the others, so it's what I need right now."

First Aid nodded before he stepped closer. "And you don't have to worry. It won't go beyond this room. No one has to know any of this."

Ratchet was grateful for that. He knew that First Aid wasn't a mech to just go off and start telling others about what happens in the infirmary. It could be kept between the two of him. That was something that Ratchet liked about his assistant. First Aid could be discreet when it was called for.

First Aid could tell that Ratchet had acquiesced, so he stepped on over to his mentor before he leaned up and pressed a kiss to the medic's mouth.

Ratchet couldn't stop the moan that worked its way from his vocalizes at the gentle kiss. He found that even the slightest touch was going to work considering how heated his circuits already were. Plus, he hadn't interfaced in a few days. Any touch was going to be appealing to him. At least while this slagging heat cycle was going on.

First Aid raised his hands and settled them on Ratchet's neck before he slowly slid them tantalizing slow down Ratchet's neck and down his shoulders. He then broke the kiss as he leaned down to lick lightly at the windshields of Ratchet's chassis.

Ratchet threw back his head and moaned loudly. He reached back and gripped the edge of the berth that he was leaning against tightly.

First Aid's hands continued to travel down from Ratchet's shoulders to his arms and on downward. He was making sure to brush over every sensitive sensor in Ratchet's body and found that there were a few other places that were also particularly sensitive.

Primus, but First Aid was skilled! Ratchet had had no clue that the medic-in-training was so talented with his hands.

First Aid then moved his head so that it was back at Ratchet's neck before he leaned down and started nipping at the sensitive, cabling.

Ratchet groaned at that. He could feel the charge start to build even faster under First Aid's ministrations.

First Aid allowed one of his hands to trail down to Ratchet's interfacing panel while the other hand trailed back up to Ratchet's helm before the smaller mech pulled Ratchet into another kiss.

Ratchet moaned loudly from the kiss as well as from the hand that was on his interfacing panel. The dual sensations were driving him crazy.

First Aid's hand trailed along the seams to Ratchet's panel, trying to get his mentor to retract the panel.

It didn't take much convincing for Ratchet to slide back the panel. He simply needed a form of relief.

First Aid was thrilled at this as he slid a single finger inside of Ratchet's valve to find that it was already drenched with lubricant. First Aid knew that being in the middle of heat cycle tended to make a mech get heated a great deal faster than they normally would, so he wasn't surprised to find that the valve was already saturated.

Ratchet released a moan as he felt the finger slid into him. He could feel the sudden stretch of his valve, but he couldn't truly bring himself to care. Given the fact that he was in the middle of a heat cycle, it had been far too long since the last time he had interfaced with another mech. The pleasure that ran through every circuit was welcomed. He couldn't help but buck his hips against the intruding finger, enjoying the sensation of the finger sliding in and out of him as it brushed up against every sensitive sensor in his valve.

First Aid broke the kiss with a chuckle. "I never realized that you would be so vocal while interfacing."

Ratchet growled. "Shut up, Aid!" He was hardly in the mood to listen to a critique on how he acted while interfacing. The only thing stopping him from slapping the mech with his wrench was the fact that there were now two fingers sliding in his valve.

First Aid couldn't stop a second chuckle from escaping his vocalizers. He was rather enjoying himself, but given the fact that Ratchet was already halfway to overload and they could have the other Autobots back at any time with injuries that needed tending, First Aid thought that it would be a good idea to finish Ratchet off quickly. First Aid was certain that if any Autobot caught them doing this in the middle of the infirmary, he'd be hearing about it from Ratchet later on.

First Aid pressed lightly against Ratchet's chassis. He wasn't strong enough to actually push the larger mech back against the berth, but he had hoped that Ratchet would get the point.

Ratchet did see what it was that First Aid wanted him to do, so he climbed up onto the berth and laid onto his back.

First Aid then crawled on top of him. "I figure quicker is better No telling when we're going to have an infirmary full."

Ratchet nodded, beyond speech at the moment.

First Aid rested his hands on either side of Ratchet's head as he slid back his own interfacing panel and allowed his spike to extend. He had never expected that he would be interfacing with his own mentor. Of course, after learning that Ratchet was in the middle of a heat cycle, First Aid knew that it was a possibility. He had been surprised that the older mech hadn't jumped him already with the amount of time that they spent together in the infirmary. Then again, Ratchet did have a lot of other mechs helping him out, so it shouldn't be that much of a surprise. Slowly, First Aid allowed his spike to sink into Ratchet's valve, groaning at the feel of how tight he was.

Ratchet released a groaned of his own as he allowed his hands to grasp onto First Aid's shoulders for something to grip.

First Aid then slowly started to pull out before he thrust back in hard.

That brought a loud moan out of Ratchet, who arched up into the smaller mech on top of him.

First Aid continued to pull out of Ratchet slowly, only to thrust back in hard. He enjoyed hearing the moans and groans that Ratchet released. He started to pick up the pace slightly, being careful not to actually hurt Ratchet. He certainly didn't want to have to explain to Prime how Ratchet got hurt in the infirmary.

Ratchet tightened his hands around First Aid's shoulders, enjoying the way the medic-in-training was treating him. He could feel the pleasure running rampant throughout his entire body, could feel the charge building, and he knew that he was close to overload. Primus, but First Aid was talented at interfacing!

First Aid clenched his hands tightly as he felt his own overload start to get closer. He picked up the pace slightly, not wanting to overload before Ratchet did.

Ratchet let out a loud groan as First Aid's spike hit the sensors right at the back of his valve hard and repeatedly. Primus, it felt good! He didn't want the sensation to stop! Ratchet could feel his own overload coming, and he didn't bother trying to fight it. He merely overloaded with a keening cry, searching up against First Aid.

First Aid felt how perfectly Ratchet's valve tightened around his spike, and First Aid was pulled along with Ratchet. He overloaded as well, his lubricants washing into Ratchet's valve.

Ratchet collapsed back against the table as First Aid collapsed on top of him. Both were spent from the overload.

The haze surrounding Ratchet was slow to lift, and he found himself barely feeling it as First Aid pulled his spike out. Once he did, he found First Aid looking down at him with an amused expression. "What?" Ratchet asked.

"Well, to be honest, I never expected to interface with you, and certainly not here in the infirmary." First Aid replied.

Ratchet growled at the Protectobot. "Don't even start getting ant ideas, Aid." Ratchet wasn't going to put up with any seduction attempts from his assistant.

"Of course not. I wouldn't dream of that. As I said before, I have no feelings for you other than admiration for your skills as a medic." First Aid then moved to climb off of Ratchet.

Ratchet then sat up. He had to admit that it had helped. He didn't feel the heat in his circuits now. "Thank you, Aid."

First Aid nodded. "We need you in top shape for when the others come back. No doubt the Decepticons are going to have caused some injuries, and we need you at your best."

Ratchet nodded. "Yes. I have no doubt that Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are going to be two of the most damaged. They are good at nearly getting themselves killed. Then, of course, Ironhide and Jazz will be with them. Those two can be just as careless at times."

"At least Optimus and Prowl aren't like that." First Aid stated.

Ratchet snorted. "Please. Optimus always insists on taking Megatron on one on one. He'll come back with some injuries of his own." He shook his head. "Prowl is the most careful of all of them unless Jazz gets pinned down. Then he's just as careless."

First Aid nodded. "We should get cleaned up. I highly doubt anyone is going to want to have to be put on that table with our fluids covering it."

"Right." Ratchet stood up and the two straightened everything up so that it could all be ready for when the others returned.

* * *

><p>As was expected, the infirmary was full of injured Autobots.<p>

Ratchet had quickly assessed who was in the worst condition and got to work on them as he barked out orders to the rest of his staff.

Grapple, Hoist, Red Alert, and First Aid all followed their orders without question, knowing that the medic knew what he was doing.

The other Autobots were waiting for their turn, experience getting them ready for the long wait that they had in store for them.

Most of the Autobots were amazed at Ratchet's efficiency. They had wondered if Ratchet was going to be up to par considering his heat cycle. They were glad to see that the medic was in top form and acting as he normally would.

Ratchet was muttering his curses about how stupid all of them were and about the slagging Decepticons the entire time. He also gave the twins a good hit with the wrench for mangling themselves the way they had.

As each Autobots was repaired, they were ordered to their quarters to get some rest.

Being one of the least injured, Optimus was one of the last one treated.

"I see you didn't get yourself run through with an energy weapon for once." Ratchet commented as he set to repairing the minor injuries the Prime had sustained.

Optimus smiled beneath his mask. "Yes. I decided that it would be better to avoid such injuries. I was getting a bit tired of being hit with your wrenches."

Ratchet shook his head. "If only the others would learn that lesson."

Optimus chuckled. "Don't look for it to happen."

"I don't." Ratchet assured him. He was simply glad that his heat cycle wasn't acting up yet.

With all other injuries repaired, Ratchet ordered the other four to their quarters to get some well-deserved rest. He could handle the rest.

"You need to get some rest as well, Ratchet. You've earned it." Optimus told him as he stood up from the berth once his injuries were repaired.

"I have to clean up here." Ratchet replied.

Before leaving, First Aid had cleaned up a good bit of the infirmary, so there wasn't much left for Ratchet to do.

"There is not much left to clean, Ratchet. It could wait until tomorrow." Optimus told him.

Ratchet waved him off. "I prefer to do it now. Go on and get some rest, Optimus. You need it." Ratchet told him.

The Autobot leader hesitated before nodding. "Very well, Ratchet. I will see you tomorrow." With that, Optimus turned and left the infirmary.

Ratchet then set out to clean up. He was glad that Optimus hadn't insisted on helping Ratchet like he had done in the past. Ratchet could feel his circuits start to heat up at hearing that voice, and he knew that it was the beginnings of another heat up. He would handle this and then take care of himself in his room.

Ratchet had decided that First Aid had done a good job of helping him before considering the fact that the heat cycle hadn't acted up the entire time that Ratchet was working.

With a sigh, Ratchet headed for his quarters with the knowledge that he was going to have to do a little self-servicing before he was able to recharge that night.

But at least he had been able to work without the fear of making a mistake because the heat cycle was messing with his processors.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the support!

Don't own Transformers!

:_italics_:= comm link

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Ratchet was sitting in his office doing some work in a rare moment of sanity. He still had two weeks to deal with the heat cycle, and he hoped that he would be able to find a way to deal with the heat cycle without having to go to another mech. Granted, there was very little chance of something like that happening, but Ratchet could hope.

Since he was having a bit of relief from the heat cycle, Ratchet had chosen to try to get caught up on some of his reports. He may have been told by Prowl that he was off the hook with his work for the time being, but he wanted to get as much of it done as he could. He feared that Optimus might notice his lapse in efficiency in getting his reports done on time.

Ratchet sighed as he thought of the red and blue mech. The urge to jump Optimus had steadily gotten stronger, and he was finding every excuse there was to spend as little time with Optimus as possible. Thankfully, the Autobot leader hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary, so Ratchet was able to use the excuse of work to get out of seeing the mech.

Ratchet shook his head as he shifted the focus of his processors back to his reports and off of the red and blue mech. Just thinking about Optimus was enough to get his circuits heated on a normal day. In the middle of a heat cycle, Ratchet was pretty much going to be half way to an overload just thinking about the mech.

A sudden private message from Prowl startled him. :_Prowl, what it is?_:

:_Optimus has ordered that all mechs meet at the old abandoned mines. Wheeljack has a new invention that he wants to demonstrate for us._: Prowl explained.

Ratchet groaned. :_Primus, what now? The last invention he made blew up and injured him, Skyfire, Optimus, and Jazz._:

:_I remember. Jazz complained about being put on berth rest for the entire breem. About drove me up the wall. I hope that doesn't happen this time._:

:_Same here. I'll be heading out._: Ratchet then cut the communication before he stood up and headed out of the office.

Outside, Ratchet found that several of the Autobots were already waiting to head out, Wheeljack among them. "I hope this invention doesn't put anyone into my infirmary." Ratchet told his brother as he transformed.

"That won't happen, Ratch. Trust me." Wheeljack replied, already in vehicle mode.

"That's what you said the last time." Ratchet retorted.

Once the Autobots were ready, they headed out to the abandoned mines.

* * *

><p>"All right, Wheeljack. Let's see what this invention of yours can do." Optimus told him.<p>

"Sure thing, Prime." Wheeljack replied.

"What is it supposed to do, anyway?" Ironhide asked.

"Well, if my calculations are right, then this invention will have the power to turn any gem that it's aimed at into a source of energon without draining Earth's resources." Wheeljack explained.

"That would help a great deal." Skyfire remarked.

"You must have missed the "if" in his explanation." Smokescreen muttered.

Ratchet had to admit that if Wheeljack's invention did work, it would help them out a lot. Being able to readily dispense energon would be a great help to them. It would certainly make him feel better because it meant that there wouldn't be a chance of a mech dying on his operating berth because of lack of energon.

"Very well, Wheeljack. Let's see what this can do." Optimus told him.

Wheeljack nodded.

Ratchet wasn't all that surprised to find a private communication from Jazz. :_What is it, Jazz?_:

:_Well, I was wondering how you're doing._:

:_I'm fine right now. Thankfully, I only have two weeks of this heat cycle left._: Ratchet replied.

:_You know, Prowl and I would be more than happy to help you out for these last two weeks, Ratchet. It wouldn't be a problem for us at all._:

:_No._: Ratchet was determined not to have to turn to another mech for the rest of his heat cycle. He didn't care how he managed to deal with it as long as it had nothing to do with jumping another mech.

:_Just remember that-_: Jazz was cut off as explosions started happening all over.

"What the frag?"

"Uh oh." Wheeljack muttered.

"Everyone! Out of the mines!" Optimus ordered loudly as Wheeljack's invention started a cave-in.

Every mech ran for their lives toward the entrance to the mines.

Unfortunately, parts of the roog were starting to fall in front of the entrance to the mine.

"Ratchet! Look out!"

Ratchet glanced up only to see that large sections of the roof were caving in and heading right for him!

Strong hands grabbed him from behind and yanked him backwards against a warm, strong body. The force of the yank knocked both Ratchet and his rescuer down to the ground.

Unfortunately, in the next moment, the ground also gave way, and the two startled mechs gave loud shouts as they fell straight down and into the darkness.

Ratchet crashed into the ground with a great amount of weight crashing on top of him before his systems went offline and everything went dark.

* * *

><p>"<em>-et! -chet!<em>"

Ratchet mentally groaned. He could hear something, but his processors were so clouded that he couldn't think straight. And he felt as if Primus himself had crashed on his back, so that wasn't helping at all.

"Ratchet! Ratchet, come online!"

Ratchet could hear someone saying his name, but he couldn't make out whom it was. He was just too confused at the moment.

"Come on, Ratchet! Come online! I have to know if you're all right or not!" The mech that the voice belonged to reached out and started to shake him. "Come on, Ratchet!" The voice sounded terrified, a testament to how long he had been trying to get the medic to online.

Ratchet groaned as his processors finally started to clear. He was able to have enough sense to online his optics. His vision was blurry, but he knew that would clear up in a moment. He realized that he was laying on his back looking up at a dark ceiling.

"Ratchet! Oh, thank Primus! I thought you had offlined permanently!"

Optimus. That's who had been talking to him. Even with his blurry vision, the medic could make out the red and blue mech kneeling beside him. As his vision cleared, Ratchet could see that Optimus had quite a few dents in his armor, and he was completely covered in dust. "What happened to you?" Ratchet asked. He sat up and winced at the pain in his back.

"Easy." Optimus reached out and placed a hand on Ratchet's shoulder. "I'm fine. None of my systems were damaged in the fall. Just some dents that will be easily fixed later. Nothing to concern yourself with." Optimus assured him.

Ratchet ran a quick diagnostic on himself and found that he was fine. None of his major systems were damaged in any way. Mostly, his injuries were the same as Optimus's, only his battle systems had been damaged.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Only my battle systems received any damage, so unless there's a Decepticon down here, I'd say that there's nothing to worry about." Ratchet replied. He shifted and felt a slight sting in his back, although it didn't hurt as much now. "I feel like Omega Supreme fell on me."

"Thank you, Ratchet. I appreciate you saying that I weigh as much as Omega Supreme." Optimus said sarcastically.

Ratchet glanced at him. "What exactly happened?"

"When Wheeljack's invention backfired, it caused a few explosions that resulted in a cave-in. I had to pull you out of the way before you were buried. Unfortunately, the floor then gave way, and we both fell at least a hundred feet. I crashed onto your back. I'm sure that's why it hurts." Optimus explained.

"It's not that bad, Optimus. No damage. Doesn't hurt as much now." Ratchet told him.

Optimus nodded absently.

"Have you been in touch with the others?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes. There were a few injuries, so they were heading back to the base so First Aid could take care of them. They also were going to have to get some equipment to get us out. It's very unstable, so they're having to be careful to avoid having everything collapse on top of us." Optimus answered.

"How long?"

"We've already been down here about three Earth hours. We were both offline for most of that time. They've told me that it'll be six to ten Earth hours." Optimus answered.

"Fantastic." Ratchet muttered. He was so slagged. He could feel his circuits start to heat up, and he was trapped with the one mech that he had done everything in his power to stop from finding out he was in the middle of a heat cycle. Primus must hate him! He released a frustrating sigh, wondering how long he could suppress the heat. He knew he wouldn't be able to suppress for six Earth hours! Slag! He wasn't sure he'd be able to suppress it for five kliks!

"Are you all right?"

Ratchet turned to glance at Prime and nearly cringed at how close the Autobot leader was to him. Primus, but it wouldn't be hard for him to jump the mech! And that would most likely happen before long!

Optimus looked at him worriedly.

"I'm fine, Optimus. Just considering the different ways I can make Wheeljack's life miserable once we get out of here." Ratchet couldn't very well tell his Prime that he had been contemplating jumping him, so he figured that he could tell him something that was believable.

"I'm sure that you will." Optimus told him.

Ratchet sighed. "One of these cycles, I'm finally going to follow through with my threat to offline him permanently. That or have him banned from his lab. Just to have a little normalcy."

"Normalcy is not something that I have ever associated with our team." Optimus replied.

"Maybe not, but at least I could get some peace and quiet. Ninety percent of the reports I have to fill out are because of Wheeljack's explosions. And Prowl could attest to that."

Optimus laughed. "Yes. I believe that. Wheeljack is a master at causing explosions. But you must admit that his inventions do us good."

"Except it takes about fifty explosions to get one invention to work right." Ratchet grumbled.

"True."

Ratchet shifted uncomfortably. He could feel the heat from Optimus's vents, and it was making his interfacing protocols, controlled by the heat cycle, think it was an invitation. He was fighting with them. Last thing he needed was for his cooling fans to kick in. That would be hard to explain to Optimus.

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine." Ratchet snapped. He winced. He couldn't take his frustration out on Optimus. Though he'd love to have his frustrations fragged out of him by the mech. NO! NO! NO! He couldn't think that! "Sorry."

"Its fine, Ratchet." Optimus told him.

The two lapsed into silence once more.

Ratchet could feel the heat rising and the urge to drag the Prime into a kiss was maddening. He was in so much trouble, and if he suddenly jumped Optimus, then he would have to explain why he did that. Wouldn't that would be fun to explain?

"All right, Ratchet. I know something is wrong. Are you sure you're not hurt?" Optimus asked.

"No, I'm-" Ratchet turned only to find Optimus's face close to his, his battle mask withdrawn. He let out a surprised yelp.

Optimus had concern in his blue optics. "Are you certain, Ratchet? You're acting odd."

Too close! He was way too close! His circuits were driving him crazy, his processors were lapsing into lust, and now, he was one step from attacking!

"Ratchet?" Optimus prodded.

The next thing Ratchet was aware of, he had tackled the Prime and knocked him to ground, drawing a surprised yelp from the Prime. He could only have managed that if Optimus was completely taken off guard. Ratchet leaned down and pressed his lips to Optimus's in a hungry kiss, preventing any kind of question.

Optimus's body had gone stiff at the sudden kiss, but his hands reached up to rest lightly on Ratchet's shoulders.

Ratchet was so lost in the kiss that he barely registered the fact that Optimus was kissing him back. Ratchet slipped his glossa into Optimus's mouth. He faintly heard the Prime moan as the Prime's own glossa tangled with Ratchet's, fighting him for dominance. Ratchet's hands tightened around Optimus's arms as Optimus won the fight and slipped his own glossa into Ratchet's mouth, roaming. The action drew a moan from the medic. Primus, but he needed this! And Prime was so good at this!

Finally, Ratchet's logic processors broke through the lust that had clouded them and were screaming at him that he was kissing his Prime after jumping him. With that thought, Ratchet quickly gained back control and broke the kiss, jumping up and backing away as fast as he could. He was on the other side of the cave now, pressed back against the stone. It wasn't far given the fact that the cave wasn't even as big as his quarters were.

"Ratchet, what-" Optimus had sat up and started to rise to his feet.

"Don't." Ratchet's voice was shaky. He certainly didn't need to hear that voice. It turned him on enough without the added strain of a heat cycle. And he was fairly certain that if he jumped Optimus again, he wouldn't stop.

"Ratchet, you're not all right." Optimus told him, standing.

"Please." Ratchet groaned, shuttering his optics.

"Ratchet, if you're injured or infected in some way, I need to know." Optimus's voice had that commanding tone to it.

Ratchet felt a shiver go right down his spine, and he was fighting the urge to jump him again. "Please, shut up!" He hadn't meant to shout at the Prime or to say something so disrespectful, but this was hard enough as it was.

"What?" There was shock to the tone now.

Ratchet had never spoken in such a disrespectful manner to Optimus outside of a medical emergency. He always showed Optimus respect, despite knowing him for so long. He had known him back when he had been known as Orion Pax, and he had a great deal more freedom when addressing Optimus because they were such old friends. But he always showed respect.

"Ratchet, what is wrong with you?" Optimus demanded.

Ratchet's temper snapped as he un-shuttered his optics and glared at the Prime heatedly. "I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF A FRAGGING HEAT CYCLE, AND I'M GETTING HEATED UP NOW! SO UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO JUMP YOU AGAIN WHILE WE'RE TRAPPED, SHUT THE SLAG UP!" Ratchet snarled.

Optimus looked shocked. "You're what?"

Ratchet shuttered his optics again. "You heard me. Just stay over there and stay quiet. I'm trying to deal with it the best I can."

There was silence for a moment, and Ratchet thought for a moment that maybe Optimus had gotten the message and was going to stay silent.

"How long?"

Ratchet sighed in frustration at hearing the voice again. That deep voice sent heat right through him. "Four Earth weeks. I have another two weeks before it's over."

"And why wasn't I told?"

Optimus's voice seemed closer than before.

"Because-" Ratchet started, un-shuttering his optics slowly, "I didn't-" Ratchet released a loud squeak that broke into a burst of static at the fact that Optimus was barely a foot from him, his face so close to Ratchet's.

Optimus was looking at Ratchet intently with a look of- lust? -in his optics.

Ratchet tried to back away, but the stone wall prevented him from getting away from the Autobot leader.

"So, that's what's been going on in the base. I knew that something was up, but it seemed like everyone was making sure I didn't find out." Optimus mused.

Ratchet's frame started to shake. He felt the urge to just lean forward and drag Optimus in another kiss and not stop there.

"I wasn't sure what had gotten into everyone, but I think I know now." Optimus continued.

"Optimus, please! Just stay back and I'll deal with it." Ratchet's voice was shaky.

Optimus smirked at him. "I really don't think so, Ratchet. Not even you could hold off the effects of a heat cycle for as long as we're going to be trapped here. So, you'd either have to give yourself a little self-service here in front of me, or you're going to have to let me help you."

"Optimus, just stop." Ratchet wasn't going to be able to resist much longer, so he started trying to inch to the side away from the Prime. "I can-" Ratchet yelped when Optimus suddenly slammed both hands on either side of Ratchet to prevent his escape, effectively stopping the medic.

"I don't think so, Ratchet. You are not going to be able to stand it much longer." Optimus's smirk widened. "And I'm more than happy to help."

"Optimus, n-" Ratchet was cut off as Optimus suddenly grabbed the medic by the arms before he twisted and slammed the medic down onto the ground on his back, bringing a started yell from the medic, who had not expected something like that.

Optimus proceeded to straddle Ratchet's waist and pin both of his hands to the ground.

"Optimus! What are you doing?" Ratchet exclaimed.

"Helping." Optimus then leaned down and pressed his lips to Ratchet's in a rough, domineering kiss.

Any protest that Ratchet would have made was lost in his vocalizer as he moaned onto the kiss.

Optimus slipped his glossa into Ratchet's mouth, starting to explore the cavern. He swirled his glossa throughout Ratchet's mouth before he tangled his glossa with Ratchet's own. Ratchet moaned into the kiss as he arched up against the Prime.

Optimus broke the kiss before he started to trail kisses down Ratchet's face and to his neck, where he licked lightly at the cables.

Ratchet stared to shake. "Optimus! Please!" He shifted slightly, wishing that Optimus would move further down already.

Optimus released a chuckle at the way Ratchet was acting. "I've never heard you beg before. I wonder how much I can make you."

Ratchet shivered at that.

Optimus finally released Ratchet's hands before he started to kiss down Ratchet's neck and down his body. He started to lick over the windshields at Ratchet's chest. He seemed to be paying special attention to them, licking over every inch of them.

Ratchet's body shook from the pleasure the action was sending straight to his neural net. Primus, but Optimus was talented with his glossa! He also felt the gentle caresses from the Prime's hands as they trailed down his sides, stroking over sensitive sensors as they explored Ratchet's body. Ratchet dug his fingers into the rock below him, making holes in the ground in the form of his fingers.

One of Optimus's hands trailed down to stroke over Ratchet's interfacing panel. The finger found the seams and stroked over it gently. His other hand was busy stroking over the sensitive cabling in Ratchet's neck.

Ratchet gasped as he arched up against his Prime. He couldn't take anymore and allowed his interfacing panel to slide back even as he grabbed at the Prime's shoulders.

Optimus chuckled. "Someone's needy." He pressed a kiss to Ratchet's chassis before he slipped a single finger inside of Ratchet's drenched valve. "You're tight." Optimus mused under his breath even as he started to pump his finger in and out of the tight valve slowly.

Ratchet cried out as he bucked his hips against that driving finger, wishing for something more. Primus, all he wanted was for Optimus to slam his spike into him already!

Instead, Optimus slipped a second finger inside of Ratchet's valve, his fingers scrapping the sides of the valve.

"Optimus! Please!" Ratchet tried to reach down for the Prime, but Optimus used his free hand to grasp both of Ratchet's hands in his much larger one.

"Not yet, Ratchet. I'm in control here, and I'm going to go at my pace." Optimus grinned wickedly at him. "Besides, we have plenty of time. We won't be getting out of here for quite some time."

Ratchet heard the underlying meaning and had no doubt that he wouldn't be having any trouble with his heat cycle for quite some time.

Optimus pulled his fingers free, causing a groan to erupt from Ratchet. He then leaned down and flicked at Ratchet's valve with his glossa. He tasted Ratchet's lubricants and released a moan.

Ratchet gasped as he struggled slightly against the grip that Optimus had on Ratchet's hands. He could never break the Prime's strong grip, but Primus, the mech was killing him!

Optimus allowed his glossa to slip further into Ratchet's valve, tasting even more of his lubricants. He licked at the walls of Ratchet's valve, the valve clenching tightly. His hand came up and traced along the outside edge of Ratchet's valve, trailing through the lubricant that was dripping out of the valve and onto the floor.

Ratchet writhed underneath Optimus, wishing for so much more. He couldn't handle much more, and he knew that he was going to overload soon. How one mech could do this he would never know.

Optimus allowed one finger to slip back into the valve along with his glossa, starting to thrust in slowly.

"Ah! Orion!" Ratchet couldn't stop allowing the name Optimus had gone by before he became Prime to slip from his lips. That was the mech that he had fallen in love with so long ago.

Optimus moved his finger a little faster, striking the sensors at the back of Ratchet's valve, drawing a loud cry from the medic. Optimus repeated the motion, making sure to strike the back of Ratchet's valve even as he continued to lap at the lubricants from Ratchet's valve.

Ratchet couldn't take the sensations any longer as he overloaded with a loud cry, bucking up against Optimus.

Optimus removed his fingers from inside of Ratchet and pressed another kiss to the valve before raising up.

Ratchet was venting air harshly as he tried to regain control of his processors. He had never felt that much pleasure before in his life. He was starting to understand why he had heard others say that there was nothing like interfacing and overloading with someone you love.

Optimus chuckled. "You know, you taste wonderful."

Ratchet finally had the presence of mind to look at the Autobot leader.

Optimus had a look of amusement in his bright blue optics. He also still held that look of lust.

It was then that everything that had happened finally clicked in Ratchet's logic processors. Oh, great Primus what had he done! He had done everything in his power to stop Optimus from learning everything because he did not want to interface with Optimus in the middle of a heat cycle! He wanted to interface with Optimus because he loved him, not because the Prime was trying to help him deal with this slagging heat cycle! Ratchet opened his mouth to say something, to apologize for dragging Optimus into this.

But Optimus didn't seem to want to hear anything that Ratchet wanted to say. He leaned down and pressed his lips to the medic's, easily slipping his glossa into Ratchet's mouth. He started another battle for dominance.

Ratchet couldn't stop the natural reaction of kissing back against Optimus, fighting him for dominance. He ended up winning this fight as he slipped his glossa into Optimus's mouth, starting to roam the Autobot leader's mouth. Optimus released a moan at that, even as he ran his fingers over the medic's frame, stroking over the sensitive sensors. Ratchet arched up against Optimus, feeling his circuits getting heated again already!

Primus! He'd just had an overload, his cooling fans working at their highest settings, and he was already ready for another round!

Optimus was the one who broke the kiss. He then leaned down to nuzzle against Ratchet's chin.

Absently, Ratchet tilted his head back, knowing that was what Optimus wanted.

Optimus then started to lick at the cables underneath the medic's chin. He nipped lightly at the cables, drawing a loud groan from Ratchet.

Ratchet couldn't stop all of the sounds he was making. He had never felt this good before, and he was enjoying every second of this. And it wasn't even because of the heat cycle this time. It was because this was what he wanted.

Optimus allowed his hand to trail down to Ratchet's valve again and start stroking over the valve.

Ratchet released a loud moan at that. "Orion! Please!"

Optimus chuckled. "I love hearing you call me that." The larger mech then shifted as he used one of his legs to spread Ratchet's legs out a little further.

Getting the hint, Ratchet spread his legs out more. He felt as Optimus moved to settle between the medic's thighs, and he felt a thrill of excitement go through him as he felt the hot tip of Optimus's spike at his valve.

"I hope you're ready." Optimus whispered harshly right into Ratchet's audio receivers, sending a chill through the medic beneath him.

A moment later, Optimus thrust all the way into the medic, filling him with the largest spike that Ratchet had ever taken before.

Ratchet arched up against the Prime with a loud cry even as he grabbed hold of Optimus's shoulders just to have something to hold on to. His legs came up to twine around the Prime's waist.

Optimus groaned loudly as he leaned down to press his mouth against Ratchet's even as he pulled out until just the tip of the spike was left inside his valve before Optimus thrust back in just as slowly.

Ratchet had never been taken before with such gentleness, such tenderness. He was used to roughness, but he found that he was enjoying this gentle pace.

Optimus allowed his large hands to find Ratchet's before he twined his fingers through the medic's hands, pressing those hands down against the floor. He broke the kiss and leaned down to press hot kisses to Ratchet's neck as he continued to slowly thrust in and out of the medic.

Ratchet released a loud cry when he felt Optimus's spike strike those sensors at the back of his valve, sending thrums of pleasure straight to his neural net. He arched up against Optimus, allowing Optimus to go slightly deeper into his valve.

Optimus quickened his pace slightly, although it was still gentle. He tightened his hands around Ratchet's hands as he continued to lick at the sensitive cables in Ratchet's neck.

Ratchet wasn't sure how much more he could take. "Oh, Primus! Ah! Slag!" He couldn't even form a coherent thought.

Optimus's breath was also coming out in steamy pants. "Say my name."

"Optimus!" Ratchet moaned.

"No! My name!" The words were a growl as Optimus nipped a bit more harshly at the cables in Ratchet's neck.

Ratchet gasped and moaned as the sensations were driving him straight to overload faster than anything ever had.

"Say it, Ratchet! Say my name!" Optimus all but growled at the medic.

Ratchet couldn't handle anymore. "Orion!" Ratchet overloaded harshly as he cried out the name, his valve tightening as well.

Ratchet heard Optimus growl as he also let out a roar of his own, a roar that was Ratchet's name.

The medic collapsed back against the ground, his strength gone. He was completely exhausted from two overloads. He didn't even want to try to process the fact that Optimus had just fragged him. He wasn't ready to deal with the pain that came along with the knowledge that this would never happen again. He didn't want to think about the fact that the mech on top of him would never love him the way Ratchet loved the Prime.

Ratchet barely registered the fact that Optimus had pulled his spike from his valve. Ratchet did feel the soreness in his valve, though. That was something that he had gotten used to over the last few weeks.

Optimus wrapped his arms around Ratchet as he pulled the medic into his arms. "Get some rest, Ratchet. We're going to be here a while."

Ratchet did have recharge warnings flashing at him, and he simply allowed himself to slip into blissful recharge, hoping to avoid dealing with the aftermath of this particular interface later.

He never did register the gentle strokes that went down his back in a soothing, intimate motion.

* * *

><p>Drop me a review and let me know what you thought!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the support!

Just so you know, this chapter is going to be very similar to the last chapter. While the last chapter was done entirely from Ratchet's perspective, this chapter is the same thing from Optimus's perspective. Thought we'd see what was on his processors at the time.

Don't own Transformers!

:_italics_:= comm link

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Optimus sat at his desk as he went over the various reports that came across his desk each day. He wasn't all that surprised to find that there was a request from Wheeljack to test his latest invention.

Optimus was always a bit wary to allow Wheeljack to test out his inventions simply because the Autobot leader knew better than anyone did that there was a high chance that the invention would explode on them. He knew that Wheeljack's inventions had put more than one mech in the infirmary. That was always fun considering Ratchet's constant ranting.

Optimus sighed before he decided to contact Prowl. :_Prowl._:

Prowl responded almost immediately. :_Yes, sir?_:

:_Call the Autobots together. We have a new invention that Wheeljack wants to test._:

Prowl groaned. :_Not another one. Every time that idiot decides to invent something, either he's in the infirmary or someone else is in the infirmary because of his idiocy._:

:_I know, but I can't deny him that, Prowl. Besides, some of his inventions do work._: Optimus pointed out.

:_I know. It just gets annoying. Besides, every mech there wants to simply disappear because of the fact that they fear being one of Wheeljack's victims._:

:_You and I could be included in that, Prowl. It must be done._: Optimus thought a moment. :_Ask Ratchet to come as well. Might not be a bad idea for him to be around in case something does go wrong._:

:_Are you sure? First Aid is more than capable of handling any of Wheeljack's fiascos. No need in having Ratchet there complaining the entire time._: Prowl suggested.

Optimus frowned. He didn't understand why his SIC didn't want Ratchet there. Normally, Prowl preferred Ratchet to be there because of all the years that Ratchet had been a medic. He merely wanted the best to be there to deal with the aftermath of Wheeljack's explosions. :_No. I'd rather Ratchet be there._:

:_Yes, sir._: Prowl had hesitated a moment before he cut the link.

Optimus leaned back into his chair, concerned. He didn't understand why the tactician had been so reluctant to have Ratchet there. Then again, there was something going on at the base that he wasn't aware of. He knew that something was off, but he had also noticed that everyone seemed intent on making sure he thought that everything was fine. But he knew better. His team might think that he was oblivious, but he wasn't. Now, Prime wondered if it had something to do with Ratchet. Was something wrong with the medic?

The thought that something might be wrong with Ratchet caused Optimus's spark to clench painfully. He certainly didn't want anything to happen to him. He had known Ratchet since his days as Orion Pax. There were not many mechs left who had known him as long as Ratchet had. It had not been long after he had been named Prime that Optimus had realized that his feelings for the medic ran deeper than that of friendship. He had fallen in love with Ratchet, and he was glad that the CMO was on his team. He could make sure nothing had happened to him. He had not had the courage to actually tell Ratchet how he felt about him. The Prime would never do anything to risk the friendship that he had with Ratchet, and not knowing how Ratchet felt made him wary of revealing anything.

Most would think Optimus crazy for falling in love with someone like Ratchet. Optimus would admit that Ratchet was a temperamental, foul-mouthed CMO who had a penchant for using his wrench to hit the mechs he treated and give them scathing lectures. It was simply who Ratchet was, and there were not many who were willing to risk that temper.

Optimus knew different. He knew that underneath that grouchy exterior lay a spark that cared, maybe too much. Optimus knew that Ratchet would give his spark to save every mech that became his patient. He knew how much a death hurt the medic. He knew that Ratchet did not like seeing anyone in pain. He knew that the medic was not as grouchy as he appeared. It was simply Ratchet's way of showing that he cared about the others.

And that temper was one of the things that Optimus found so intriguing about Ratchet. He could see Ratchet react two different ways to the exact same type of situation. He might be yelling, screaming, and hitting once, and he could be as calm as could be in the other. It just depended on his mood.

Optimus had always wondered what Ratchet would be like in the berth. With that temper, he had to be quite arduous in the berth.

Optimus shook his helm to knock those thoughts out. He never held out much hope that his fantasies of having Ratchet love him and be his bondmate would ever come true. And he had caused himself to get aroused by those thoughts and have to self-service to get rid of the charge. He certainly didn't need something like that happening now. Not with them heading out.

Optimus stood up from his desk and headed out of his office to meet the other Autobots outside of the base. Once they were all assembled, he gave the order to move out.

* * *

><p>Once they arrived at the caves, Optimus watched as Wheeljack got his invention set up. The Prime noticed that some of the others were talking amongst themselves.<p>

Once Wheeljack was ready, Optimus turned his attention to the invention. "All right, Wheeljack. Let's see what this invention of yours can do." Optimus simply hoped that it worked right or didn't work at all. Anything in-between normally meant an explosion and work for Ratchet, which they all could hear him gripe about.

"What's this thing supposed to do, anyway?" Ironhide asked.

"Well, if my calculations are right, then this invention will have the power to turn any gem that it's aimed at into a source of energon without draining Earth's resources." Wheeljack explained.

"That would help a great deal." Skyfire remarked.

"You must have missed the "if" in his explanation." Smokescreen muttered.

Optimus had been surprised when he saw in Wheeljack's request to test the invention and readh what it was supposed to do. The Prime hoped that it did work simply because it would mean that they would have a better supply of energon. It would help them out greatly instead of having to ration energon as carefully as they did.

As Optimus watched the inventor start the invention, he noticed that Ratchet and Jazz seemed to be watching each other without talking. He realized that they were having a private conversation and wondered what it could possibly be that they were talking about through the comm link that they couldn't talk about aloud.

Optimus was knocked out of his thoughts as explosions started all around them. He glanced around and noticed Wheeljack's invention was releasing steam.

"Uh oh." Wheeljack muttered.

Not good. It was never good when Wheeljack uttered those words when he was trying to test a new invention.

The roof of the cave started to collapse.

"Everyone! Out of the mines!" Optimus ordered. He had to get the mechs out of there before they were caught in the cave-in and possibly killed.

Everyone followed the orders as they made their way for the entrance to the mine.

Optimus was the last one out to ensure that all of the mechs on his team made it out before he even thought about getting himself to safety.

As he neared the entrance, Optimus glanced up and his spark seized in horror. Large parts of the roof were heading right for Ratchet! It could severely injure him, if not just outright kill him! Optimus couldn't stop the shout. "Ratchet! Look out!" He reached out and grabbed the red and white mech around the waist before he roughly pulled the medic backwards flush against his chest to keep the medic from being hit by the rocks, knocking them both down.

Unfortunately, the ground beneath them chose that moment to collapse, and the two mechs went careening through the darkness toward the floor.

Ratchet landed first, and Optimus landed right on the medic's back. Immediately, the Autobot leader slipped into darkness.

* * *

><p>The first thing that Optimus became aware of as his systems came online was that his entire body was hurting. He felt like he had been fighting one on one with the entire Decepticon army. Primus, but he hurt! He ran a quick diagnostic and found that he was not injured.<p>

Optimus onlined his optics and glanced around. The area was small and cramped, not even half the size of his own quarters.

It was then that Optimus noticed the warm body beneath him. He glanced down and realized that he had landed right on Ratchet. He scrambled off of the smaller mech and started looking him over. The dents in his armor were no surprise, but he was concerned because the medic wasn't online.

Before Optimus could consider trying to get the medic to online, he had a message from the comm link.

:_Prowl to Optimus. Come in, Optimus._:

:_I hear you, Prowl. Is everyone else all right?_:

:_Mostly, sir. A few minor injuries. Nothing First Aid can't handle. What about you and Ratchet?_:

:_I'm fine. Ratchet's offline for the moment. When can you get us out of here?_: Optimus had already noticed that they had been down here for three Earth hours.

:_Not anytime soon. We've had to go back to base and get some equipment, but the rocks are unstable, and one wrong move could bring everything down on you two. We're going to have to go slow. Wheeljack thinks six Earth hours minimum. He's thinking maybe a maximum of ten._:

:_All right, Prowl. I understand. You're in command until we get out of here._: Optimus told him.

:_Yes, sir._: Prowl then cut the connection.

Optimus turned his attention back to the medic. He turned Ratchet over so that he was lying on his back instead of on his abdomen. "Ratchet. Ratchet!" He had hoped that the medic would just online, but no such luck. "Ratchet! Ratchet, wake up!" Optimus was starting to get worried since the medic hadn't onlined yet. He hoped that the medic didn't have any permanent injuries. "Come on, Ratchet! Come online! I have to know if you're all right or not!" Ratchet still hadn't come to, and Optimus was getting terrified that the medic was never going to come online again. "Come on, Ratchet!"

Optimus had never been so relieved as he was when he heard Ratchet groan. He was even more thankful when he saw Ratchet's optics online. "Ratchet! Oh, thank Primus! I thought you had offlined permanently!"

Ratchet was simply watching him for a few moments, and Optimus was sure that Ratchet's vision was a bit blurry. After the fall and being offline for so long, the Prime wasn't surprised by that at all.

"What happened to you?" Ratchet asked as he studied the Prime's form. He sat up and winced.

Optimus reached out and placed a hand on Ratchet's shoulder. "Easy." He didn't want the medic to do anything that might end up hurting him worse. "I'm fine. None of my systems were damaged in the fall. Just some dents that will be easily fixed later. Nothing to concern yourself with." Optimus assured him. He certainly didn't want the mech to decide to move and try to repair right him now given the fact that the Prime wasn't really injured. It was just cosmetic. "Are you all right?" He had no doubt that Ratchet had done a diagnostic on himself by this time.

"I'm fine. Only my battle systems received any damage, so unless there's a Decepticon down here, I'd say that there's nothing to worry about." Ratchet replied. He shifted slightly. "I feel like Omega Supreme fell on me."

"Thank you, Ratchet. I appreciate you saying that I weigh as much as Omega Supreme." Optimus said sarcastically. He was glad to hear the medic talk like that, and it was only at times when he was alone with Ratchet that he could allow his own sarcasm to come out. Sometimes, he could be just as bad as Ratchet.

Ratchet glanced at him. "What exactly happened?"

"When Wheeljack's invention backfired, it caused a few explosions that resulted in a cave-in. I had to pull you out of the way before you were buried. Unfortunately, the ground then gave way, and we both fell at least a hundred feet. I crashed onto your back. I'm sure that's why it hurts." Optimus explained. He felt guilty that he was the cause of the pain Ratchet was in. He knew that he weighed a great deal more than the medic did.

"It's not that bad, Optimus. No damage. Doesn't hurt as much now." Ratchet told him.

Optimus nodded absently. It didn't help to alleviate the guilt that he had.

"Have you been in touch with the others?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes. There were a few injuries, so they were heading back to the base so First Aid could take care of them. They also were going to have to get some equipment to get us out. It's very unstable, so they have to be careful to avoid having everything collapse on top of us." Optimus answered.

"How long?"

"We've already been down here about three Earth hours. We were both offline for most of that time. They've told me that it'll be six to ten Earth hours." Optimus answered.

"Fantastic." Ratchet muttered.

Optimus watched Ratchet worriedly. He could see that the medic was really tense. He hoped that there wasn't something really wrong that Ratchet just didn't want to tell him. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Optimus. Just considering the different ways I can make Wheeljack's life miserable once we get out of here." Ratchet answered.

Optimus wasn't all that surprised by the answer. He knew that Ratchet often did that to Wheeljack just because of the explosions and the work Wheeljack caused him. But Optimus had a feeling that the medic was lying to him this time around. "I'm sure that you will." Optimus told him.

Ratchet sighed. "One of these cycles, I'm finally going to follow through with my threat to offline him permanently. That or have him banned from his lab. Just to have a little normalcy."

"Normalcy is not something that I have ever associated with our team." Optimus replied.

"Maybe not, but at least I could get some peace and quiet. Ninety percent of the reports I have to fill out are because of Wheeljack's explosions. And Prowl could attest to that."

Optimus laughed. "Yes. I believe that. Wheeljack is a master at causing explosions. But you must admit that his inventions do us good."

"Except it takes about fifty explosions to get one invention to work right." Ratchet grumbled.

"True." Optimus couldn't deny that one. He had been a victim of them on more than one occasion, and he was certain that this latest fiasco would not be the last time he got caught in one of Wheeljack's inventions exploding.

In his peripheral vision, Optimus could see that Ratchet was shifting uncomfortable. He thought that maybe it was the pain from his back, but he noticed that Ratchet tried to move away from him. As if he didn't want to be near the Prime. Odd. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine." Ratchet snapped.

Optimus was surprised. It was rare that Ratchet snapped at him outside of a medical emergency.

Ratchet visibly winced. "Sorry."

"It's fine, Ratchet." Optimus certainly didn't want Ratchet keeping all his frustrations bottled up inside. With Ratchet, that only made the ultimate snap even worse.

Optimus could see that Ratchet was deep in thought. He had seen that expression before when the medic was contemplating the injuries of a mech, and that worried the Prime. "All right, Ratchet. I know something is wrong. Are you sure you're not hurt?" Optimus asked as he leaned closer to the medic.

"No, I'm-" Ratchet started, but yelped once he realized just how close Optimus was to his face.

Optimus was concerned about the medic. He could tell that something was wrong with Ratchet, and if it was urgent, then Ratchet could walk the Autobot leader through what needed to be done. "Are you certain, Ratchet? You're acting odd." He could see the flash of wild panic in Ratchet's face and became more worried.

Then, Ratchet suddenly lunged at the Prime. Optimus was so startled by this sudden jump that he yelped in shock as he fell back onto his back. He had been too stunned to remain up given the fact that he could have easily remained up when someone of Ratchet's size threw themselves at him. Optimus was even more shocked when the medic leaned down and caught his lips in a hungry kiss. Optimus went rigid. He had dreamed so long of having Ratchet's lips against his own. He had never dreamed that it could come true. He started to kiss the medic back, enjoying the feel of Ratchet's lips against his own. Ratchet slipped his glossa into Optimus's mouth. Optimus moaned loudly at this as his hands rested on Ratchet's shoulders. Ratchet's glossa then started a battle for dominance with Optimus's. Ratchet's hands tightened around Optimus's arms as Optimus won the fight and slipped his own glossa into Ratchet's mouth, roaming. The Prime moaned. Primus, but Ratchet tasted good! It was more than he had thought would ever happen.

Then, just as suddenly as Ratchet had jumped him, he was gone. Optimus blinked in surprise and looked to see that Ratchet was on the other side of the cave, pressed back against the stonewall. He was venting harshly and looked like a cross between needy and horrified.

What was that about? Ratchet had come onto him. Had he done something to upset the medic? "Ratchet, what-" Optimus started as he started to get to his feet.

"Don't." Ratchet's voice was shaky for some reason.

Optimus frowned. He was completely on his feet as he said, "Ratchet, you're not all right."

Ratchet shuttered his optics as he said in a strained voice, "Please?"

"Ratchet, if you're injured or infected in some way, I need to know." Optimus forced the commanding tone into his voice to let Ratchet know that this wasn't up for discussion. If the medic needed help, he needed to know.

Ratchet looked as if he was having some kind of internal debate. "Please, shut up!"

"What?" Optimus was in shock at what had just happened. Outside of a medical emergency, Ratchet had never shouted at Optimus as he had just then. It was a surprise because he had never known the medic to yell at him like that before. Ratchet was gruff and temperamental, but he always showed respect. "Ratchet, what is wrong with you?" He still spoke with that demanding tone, needing an answer. He'd discuss the disrespect with Ratchet later on.

Ratchet unshuttered his optics and glared at Optimus with enough heat to melt his armor as he shouted, "I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF A FRAGGING HEAT CYCLE, AND I'M GETTING HEATED UP NOW! SO UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO JUMP YOU AGAIN WHILE WE'RE TRAPPED IN HERE, SHUT THE SLAG UP!" Ratchet snarled.

Optimus was shocked at what he had just been told. Of all the things that he could have been told, being told that Ratchet was in the middle of a heat cycle and close to jumping the Prime again was the last thing he would have considered. No, he wouldn't have even considered something like that. "You're what?"

Ratchet shuttered his optics again. "You heard me. Just stay over there and stay quiet. I'm trying to deal with it the best I can."

Optimus went silent. Now, the Prime was curious as to how long this heat cycle had been in effect. "How long?"

Ratchet sighed in frustration at the question. "Four Earth weeks. I have another two weeks before it's over."

Optimus was surprised that it had been going on for that long without him realizing it. "And why wasn't I told?" Optimus moved even closer to Ratchet even as he asked the question.

"Because-" Ratchet started, un-shuttering his optics slowly, "I didn't-" Ratchet released a loud squeak that broke into a burst of static.

Optimus was looking at Ratchet, and he couldn't help the wave of lust that rushed through his frame. He had wanted Ratchet for a long time, and now, he had been presented with the perfect opportunity to have him. It was wrong to take advantage of the medic like this, but he couldn't help it. And he knew that Ratchet would need the help, especially since he was the only mech here to help Ratchet deal with this.

Ratchet pressed back even more against the stonewall, as if trying to get away from Optimus. Not that Optimus planned on letting that happen.

"So, that's what's been going on in the base. I knew that something was up, but it seemed like everyone was making sure I didn't find out." Optimus mused. He realized that everyone else on the base simply wanted to keep Ratchet's secret since the medic obviously didn't want him to know.

Ratchet's frame started to shake. It was obvious that the effects of the heat cycle were at full blast.

"I wasn't sure what had gotten into everyone, but I think I know now." Optimus continued. He was certain that being so close to the medic wasn't helping the urge to jump him, but Optimus couldn't have cared at that point. He wanted Ratchet to snap.

"Optimus, please! Just stay back and I'll deal with it." Ratchet's voice was shaky.

Optimus smirked at him. "I really don't think so, Ratchet. Not even you could hold off the effects of a heat cycle for as long as we're going to be trapped here. So, you'd either have to give yourself a little self-service here in front of me, or you're going to have to let me help you." Optimus hoped that Ratchet would allow the latter as it worked better in a heat cycle. Self-servicing helped, but it was not all the gratifying or relieving in the middle of a heat cycle.

"Optimus, just stop." Ratchet was obviously trying to get the Prime to stop before he was unable to control himself.

Optimus easily noticed that Ratchet was trying to edge away from him to the side slowly.

"I can-" Ratchet yelped when Optimus suddenly slammed both hands on either side of Ratchet to prevent his escape, effectively stopping the medic.

Optimus wasn't about to let Ratchet get away from him now. "I don't think so, Ratchet. You are not going to be able to stand it much longer." Optimus's smirk widened. "And I'm more than happy to help." He wanted the medic more than anything at this moment.

"Optimus, n-"

Optimus reached out and grabbed hold of Ratchet's arms before he twisted to the side and easily slammed the medic down onto the floor on his back, causing Ratchet to shout. Optimus proceeded to straddle Ratchet's waist and pin both of his hands to the ground. It wasn't hard for him considering the fact that Optimus was so much stronger than Ratchet. He could easily overpower the medic.

"Optimus! What are you doing!" Ratchet exclaimed.

"Helping." Optimus then leaned down and pressed his lips to Ratchet's in a rough kiss. The earlier kiss had been cut short, much to his disappointment, and he intended to make up for it.

Ratchet released a loud moan into the kiss.

Optimus slipped his glossa into Ratchet's mouth and started to roam around the cavern. He hadn't been able to explore Ratchet's mouth earlier, so he was making up for that now. He roamed over every inch of Ratchet's mouth, memorizing everything from the way it felt to the very sweet taste. His glossa found Ratchet's and he tangled with it. He enjoyed the moan that he heard from Ratchet a great deal. He loved the feel of Ratchet's body as he arched up against his larger frame. Optimus broke the kiss and started to trail his lips over Ratchet's face and down to the cables in his neck, where he started to nibble at them lightly.

Ratchet started to shake under the larger frame. "Optimus, please!"

Optimus had never heard the medic beg for anything before, and he loved the fact that he was begging for him to continue. He chuckled and said, "I've never heard you beg before. I wonder how much I can make you." He would see just how much Ratchet would beg him. Releasing Ratchet's hands, Optimus then started to kiss down Ratchet's neck and to his windshields. He licked over the glass plating, knowing that it was a sensitive area. He was rewarded with a shiver from the mech below him. He enjoyed the reaction and continued licking the windshield, roaming over every inch.

Optimus allowed his hands to trail down Ratchet's body, stroking over every sensitive sensor he could find and memorizing other areas that he found to be very sensitive as well. Optimus reached down with one hand and traced over Ratchet's interfacing panel before finding the seams of the panel and stroking over it. His other hand had moved back to Ratchet's neck cables and was stroking them. He had realized that the cables were sensitive.

Ratchet gasped and arched his body up against Optimus's.

Optimus was delighted when he heard the click of Ratchet's interfacing panel sliding back. He chuckled and said, "Someone's needy." He then slipped one finger inside of Ratchet's valve and found that it was very tight and drenched. "You're tight." he murmured softly. He started to slowly pull his finger out before moving it back into the valve.

Ratchet gasped and bucked against that finger.

Optimus slipped a second finger inside of the valve. He loved the feel of the valve stretching to accommodate his fingers. The clenching valve around his fingers felt exquisite.

"Optimus! Please!" Ratchet begged.

Optimus saw the medic reaching down and easily grabbed Ratchet's hands in one of his own. "Not yet, Ratchet. I'm in control here, and we're going at my pace." He grinned at the medic. "Besides, we have plenty of time. We won't get out of here for quite some time." Optimus then pulled his fingers out of the valve.

Ratchet groaned.

Optimus leaned down and flicked his glossa at Ratchet's valve. He tasted the bitter lubricants and moaned at the taste. Primus, but Ratchet tasted divine.

Ratchet gasped and started to struggle lightly at Optimus's hands, but the Prime's grip remained firm.

Optimus allowed his glossa to slip further into Ratchet's valve, tasting even more of his lubricants. He licked at the walls of Ratchet's valve, feeling as the valve clenched tightly. He allowed his hand to come up and trace along the outside edge of Ratchet's valve, trailing through the lubricant that was dripping out of the valve and onto the floor.

Ratchet was writhing underneath the Prime.

Optimus slipped one finger back into the valve and started to thrust the finger in and out slowly as he continued to lap at Ratchet's valve.

"Ah! Orion!"

Optimus felt a shiver go through him at hearing that name coming from Ratchet. He loved the way that name sounded from him. Optimus thrust that finger in slightly faster and slipped a second finger in as well. He made sure to strike the back of Ratchet's valve with each thrust of his fingers.

Ratchet arched up as he cried out in overload.

Optimus felt Ratchet's body shake from the force of the overload. He withdrew his fingers as placed a kiss to the valve before he moved back up Ratchet's body.

Ratchet was venting harshly.

Optimus thought that Ratchet looked beautiful like this. He chuckled before he said, "You taste wonderful."

Ratchet then looked at the Prime.

Optimus was amused because he had never seen Ratchet so free and wanting as he had then. He also felt his own lust building as the urge to take the medic became even stronger.

Optimus could tell that Ratchet was planning to say something, but Optimus didn't want to hear anything other than Ratchet's cries of pleasure. He leaned down captured Ratchet's lips, slipping his glossa into the medic's mouth. He started another battle for dominance with Ratchet, and he allowed Ratchet to win this time. He let out a moan as Ratchet's glossa roamed around his own mouth as his hands roamed over Ratchet's frame, stroking over the sensitive sensors. He could tell that Ratchet was getting heated up again and quickly, and that was his aim.

Optimus broke the kiss and nuzzled at Ratchet's chin. He was delighted when Ratchet responded and leaned his head back. He then started to nip at the cables, and he loved the gasp that came from Ratchet. He reached down and started stroking over Ratchet's valve again.

Ratchet moaned before begging, "Orion! Please!"

"I love hearing you call me that." Optimus spoke in Ratchet's audio receivers. He then used one of his legs to nudge Ratchet's legs farther apart. He was glad when Ratchet complied and spread his legs further. The Prime then settled his body between the medic's legs. Optimus the shifted so that the tip of his spike caressed the valve. "I hope you're ready." Optimus growled. He then thrust all the way into the medic. He moaned at the feeling of that tight valve clenching so perfectly around his large spike.

Ratchet arched up against the Prime with a cry as he grabbed hold of Optimus's shoulders. He then twined his legs around Optimus's waist.

Optimus groaned loudly as he leaned down and pressed his mouth against Ratchet's. He then started to pull his spike out slowly until just the tip remained inside of the medic before he thrust back in just as slowly. He heard Ratchet's gasp and felt how he tightened around the Prime's spike as he continued with his slow pace. Optimus trailed his hands up Ratchet's arms to reached Ratchet's fingers, which were still resting on the Prime's shoulders. He twined their fingers together before he pressed Ratchet's hands down to the ground. He then broke the kiss to trail his lips over Ratchet's neck as he continued with his slow, gentle pace.

Ratchet cried out as Optimus's spike hit the sensors at the back of his valve, and the medic arched up against the Prime.

Optimus was thrilled because it meant that he could go slightly deeper into the valve, and he did so with ease. He quickened his pace slightly as he licked at the delicate cables.

"Primus! Ah! Slag!" Ratchet's cries were music to the Prime's ears.

Optimus's own breath was coming out in steamy pants. "Say my name!"

"Optimus!"

"No! My name!" Optimus growled as he nipped a little more harshly at the cables in Ratchet's neck. He wanted to hear Ratchet say the name he carried before he was named Prime again.

Ratchet was gasping and moaning beneath the Prime.

"Say it, Ratchet! Say my name!" Optimus didn't know what had come over him, but he didn't care. He just wanted to hear that name again.

"Orion!" Ratchet cried as he overloaded hard.

Optimus felt how tightly Ratchet's valve tightened around him. "Ratchet!" Optimus growled as he overloaded as well, filling Ratchet's valve with his own lubricants.

Ratchet had collapsed to the ground, exhausted.

Optimus himself was exhausted as well. He gently pulled his spike from Ratchet before he moved off of the medic. He then wrapped his arms around Ratchet's form and pulled him close. "Get some rest, Ratchet. We're going to be here a while."

It didn't take long for the medic to slip into a deep recharge.

Optimus allowed his hands to stroke over Ratchet's back in a soothing motion. He was thrilled to simply have the medic in his arms, but a part of him was already starting to hurt. He knew that this had been a simply frag to Ratchet and nothing more. He had known that it would only bring him pain because he knew that Ratchet did not feel that way about him, but he had to help Ratchet. And he was glad to have had that chance with Ratchet.

Optimus leaned back against the cave wall as he allowed himself to slip into a deep recharge as well, relishing the feel of having Ratchet in his arms.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Really love the support!

The italics is a flashback.

Don't own Transformers!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Ratchet buried his face into his arms, which were on the desk, as he released a loud groan. Being in the middle of a heat cycle was embarrassing enough. Having every mech on the base trying to help him out by offering to interface with him added to that.

However, those things paled in comparison to how he felt now. He felt downright humiliated on top of the fact that his spark ached so much he was sure that First Aid would go into a panic if he had to have a physical now.

Ratchet had done everything he could to ensure that Prime never found out about his heat cycle. And, of course, Wheeljack had to go and trap him in a cave with Optimus for what ended up being fifteen Earth hours! Which resulted in interfacing with the Prime four different times!

Ratchet had to admit that Optimus was quite a mech where interfacing was concerned. He was very talented.

NO! NO! NO! NO! He could not, would not think that.

Ratchet had enjoyed interfacing with Optimus. He was willing to admit that. He had dreamed of being with the mech for so long, but his fantasies were nothing compared to the reality. He was amazed at how easily Optimus brought him to overload. Of course, the heat cycle made it even easier. A part of Ratchet wished that he could interface with Optimus when he was off the heat cycle, but that was wishful thinking. Optimus was only doing this to help him.

Primus, but he needed to stop thinking like this! It was not helping him in the least!

Ratchet was just thankful that he and Optimus had cleaned themselves up before they were rescued, meaning that no one had any idea what they had done. Although the medic suspected that everyone figured out what had happened. No mech could have lasted fifteen Earth hours without some sort of overload when they were in the middle of a heat cycle.

But the worst part was the meeting he had just had with Prime. He had been a little shocked when Optimus asked him to come to his office. Ratchet hadn't been sure what the Prime wanted to talk to him about when he went, but he had found out fast.

_Ratchet walked down the hall toward Optimus's office. He wasn't sure what it was that Optimus wanted with him, but he figured that he would find out soon enough. He arrived at the office, and his scanners told him that Optimus was the only one in the office. The door opened, and Ratchet walked into the office._

_At first, Ratchet didn't see the Prime, but then he noticed the red and blue mech standing off to the side. "You wanted to see me, sir?" Ratchet had chosen to be formal because he figured that this was an official meeting._

"_Yes. I did." Optimus agreed. He then turned to face the medic. "Although this isn't a formal meeting, Ratchet. There's no need for the formal titles." _

"_Sorry. I just assumed that you wanted to meet with me for an official reason." Ratchet shifted uneasily. He could feel the beginnings of the heat cycle, and that wasn't a good thing being near another mech._

_Optimus took a step closer to Ratchet. "No. I didn't have an official reason for calling you here." _

"_Then why call me here?" Ratchet was confused as to why the larger mech wanted to meet with him since there was no official reason for it._

_Before Ratchet really had time to react, Optimus reached out and grabbed Ratchet by the arm before pulling him to him._

_Ratchet let out a yelp of surprise at suddenly being yanked against the larger frame. He felt the urge to jump him again._

_Optimus rumbled deep in his chest. "I just knew that you were going to need my help."_

_Ratchet could do little but moan as Optimus drew him into the kiss. _

Ratchet groaned as he thought about what had happened.

Optimus had been very thorough when he had taken the medic. He had caused the medic to overload three times.

Ratchet was just thankful that Optimus's office was also soundproofed, or he would have been so screwed. As much as he was screaming, moaning, and begging, he would have never lived it down had another mech known about it.

Primus, but that mech was a wonder at interfacing! It was no wonder that none of Optimus's past partners had any complaints!

Although the interfacing had been a bit of a shock for Ratchet, what Optimus had said afterwards was an even greater shock.

_Ratchet was panting as he recovered from a third overload. He was amazed at what Optimus had done to him in such a short amount of time._

_Optimus was sitting at his desk with Ratchet in his lap. The medic's legs were on either side of Optimus's hips. Optimus had kept his hands on Ratchet's back, knowing that the medic might not manage to stay up after all that._

"_Optimus, I-" Ratchet started._

"_No need to say anything, Ratchet. You can say it tonight." Optimus told him._

_Ratchet was stunned by that. "What?"_

"_Well, you are certainly going to need help. I have no doubt that you have allowed yourself to be absolutely miserable for a great deal of the past four weeks, so I'm going to help you for the rest of this heat cycle." Optimus told him._

The medic hadn't been able to do much more than mutely agree. He had been far too shocked by what Optimus had said to actually consider arguing with him.

And now he was stuck meeting Optimus in his quarters that night. He couldn't very well just not show up.

This was exactly why Ratchet had not wanted Optimus to know the truth. He knew that the Prime would feel that, as leader, he had to help Ratchet deal with the heat cycle. If he had an actual interest in him, Ratchet wouldn't care quite so much, but he was certain that Optimus saw him as nothing more than a friend.

And that hurt more than anything.

Frag Wheeljack and his fragging invention! They were the reason that he was in this mess in the first place! If the inventor hadn't wanted to demonstrate that invention, Optimus would still be oblivious, and Ratchet wouldn't be in this mess!

There was a ping, letting Ratchet know that someone was at his door. He got up and saw First Aid.

"Wheeljack."

That was all First Aid had to say to let the medic know exactly what the idiot had done this time.

Ratchet sighed and walked out. He wasn't surprised to find that Wheeljack's arm had been blown off and had a few other wires sparking.

"Hi, Ratchet." Wheeljack told him.

Ratchet groaned. "When are you going to put those safety precautions that you were taught into practice? Honestly! Fifty percent of my time is spent on you. Forty percent is spent on the twins or their victims, and ten percent is spent on actual battle related injuries."

"Why do I get more than the twins?" Wheeljack asked.

"Because you are in here more than them or their victims." Ratchet was examining his arms. "Well, at least the circuitry wasn't too badly damaged. It shouldn't be a problem reattaching your arm."

"Oh, good." Wheeljack looked happy about that. "Then I'm going to be able to get back to work soon."

Ratchet shot him a glare.

"Hey! I need to get that invention working right! We could have a steady supply of energon then!" Wheeljack protested.

"Just do me a favor, 'Jack. Go get some gems and bring them back here to test them. At least then no one will be trapped for fifteen fragging Earth hours!" Ratchet snarled.

"Still mad at me, huh?"

"YES!" Ratchet snapped as he examined the arm Wheeljack had lost and started straightening out the circuitry.

Wheeljack then switched to their spark bond. :Come on, Ratchet. It wasn't that bad.:

:Yes, it was.:

:But-: Wheeljack started.

:Leave it, 'Jack!: Ratchet then closed the bond. He was in no mood to talk about what happened between him and Optimus back in the cave. Especially since he was going to be reliving what they had done very soon.

Wheeljack resigned himself to the fact that his twin was going to be very angry at him for a very long time. He figured that repairs were going to be difficult for a while because it meant that he couldn't needle Ratchet. He really wished that his brother would find a steady berth mate. Maybe Ratchet would have some bit of relaxation then. He knew that interfacing did a world of good for the medic when he had stressful days in the infirmary.

* * *

><p>Optimus wasn't sure why he had made the decision to call Ratchet to his office. He had been considering it given the day before, but he had been sure that the medic wouldn't want that. But he had called Ratchet there before he could stop himself. And the moment he saw the medic, all he had wanted was to have him again.<p>

Interfacing with Ratchet was much more pleasurable than he had thought it would be. He loved having the medic underneath him, squirming and moaning. Of course, having him in his lap was enjoyable, too.

Optimus hadn't even thought about asking Ratchet to let him be the one who helped him through the rest of the heat cycle. He knew that a good many of the other mechs on the base had been helping Ratchet deal with the heat cycle, although he wasn't sure who had. Optimus figured that someone steady helping him would do the medic some good.

Optimus had been shocked when he told Ratchet he would help him throughout the rest of the heat cycle. He hadn't really thought about saying it, but it had slipped out before he really processed it.

What had shocked Optimus more was the fact that Ratchet had agreed. He had assumed that the medic was going to argue with him over it and say that he didn't need the help. Agreeing was not something that Optimus thought would happen.

Not that he minded at all. He knew that he'd be able to interface with Ratchet until the end of the heat cycle at least. He chose not to think about the fact that he would want to interface with him more after the heat cycle was over and wouldn't be able to. He figured that he could deal with that pain when the time came, not now when he could interface with Ratchet.

The end of it would hurt the Prime a great deal, but he figured that he could take what he could for now. He'd deal with the rest later on.

Optimus returned to his desk and returned his attention to the datapads that were sitting on his desk. Or at least he tried to.

Knowing that Ratchet was going to be coming to his quarters that night had excited the mech, and he was having trouble concentrating.

Optimus had to force the fact that Ratchet was coming to his quarters that night out of his processors so that he could focus on his work.

* * *

><p>Ratchet's shift had ended a few joor before Optimus's was scheduled to end. He had simply gone to the rec room and got himself some energon before he headed back to his quarters.<p>

As Ratchet drank from the cube, he considered the numerous ways that he could get out of going to the Prime's quarters. He had considered contacting Optimus and telling him that he was far too tired.

That idea was quickly shot down with the knowledge that any mech in a heat cycle was never too tired for interfacing, and Ratchet knew he wasn't too tired for that.

Ratchet felt the beginnings of the heat rising in his circuits. He gave a frustrated sigh. He hated that his circuits seemed to stay heated now.

Ratchet lay down on his berth. He could simply contact Optimus and tell him that he didn't want his help.

Ratchet's processors protested that violently. Every part of him wanted the Prime again.

Ratchet groaned. He was going to kill Wheeljack. If the day before had never happened, Ratchet wouldn't be in this mess.

Ratchet couldn't deny that a small part of him was thankful to Wheeljack for causing that cave-in because it allowed him to finally be with Optimus. He had enjoyed every second of every interface with Optimus, and he was looking forward to it again tonight.

Ratchet resigned himself to the fact that he was going to be staying in Optimus's quarters for the next few weeks. He had no doubt that by the time this heat cycle was over, every mech on the base was going to know that Ratchet had interfaced with Optimus during the heat cycle.

And Primus help the twins if they even considered teasing him about that fact!

* * *

><p>Ratchet had been uneasy about going to Optimus's quarters, but he finally gathered the courage to force himself to leave his quarters and go to the Prime's.<p>

The main thing that Ratchet was thankful for was that Jazz and Prowl were the only mechs who were close to Optimus's quarters. If they saw and figured it out, Ratchet could trust that they wouldn't go spreading it around the base. He would just have to endure some friendly teasing from the two mechs.

Of course, Ratchet was also thankful for the fact that Optimus's quarters were soundproofed just like the rest of theirs. It was the one thing that all of the mechs had wanted. Each room was soundproofed.

In the end, all offices were also soundproofed. Which has turned out to be a good thing, Ratchet mused. He knew the base would have gotten an earful earlier that day had Optimus's office not been soundproofed.

Of course, they'd be getting an earful a lot with Jazz and Prowl.

Ratchet had been so lost in his thoughts that he barely realized that he had arrived at Prime's quarters. He was a little uneasy about this fact, but he forced his anxiety away. He had told Optimus that he would be here, and he knew that he needed it. And wanted it.

The door opened, and Ratchet knew that Optimus had picked up his presence. He simply walked on into the room.

Out of all the Autobots, Optimus's quarters were the largest. As the leader of the Autobots, he was given larger quarters. Not that the mech would ever want to be given amenities that were his right because of his rank. He saw himself as no more important than anyone else, but his soldiers had gotten him the larger quarters anyway, knowing that it was his right as their leader.

Optimus glanced up when he heard the door close and smiled when he saw Ratchet. "How are you this evening, Ratchet?"

"I'm fine, Optimus." Ratchet told him. He wasn't about to admit that he was in desperate need of a frag because of his heat cycle.

Unfortunately for him, Optimus already had a good idea of how Ratchet was really doing. He merely walked toward the medic. "I'm certain that you're not quite as all right as you would have me believe."

Ratchet tried to force the rising lust aside for the time being, but that was very difficult considering that Optimus wasn't far from him and very willing to help him. The fact that Ratchet's processors thought that it would be a good idea to jump the Autobots leader didn't make it any easier.

Optimus knew good and well that Ratchet's heat cycle was making him want to jump him, and Optimus wouldn't have minded that one bit. He had been very shocked the day before when Ratchet jumped him in the cave, but he would be prepared for it this time.

"Optimus, listen. I know that you want to help, but you know that you don't have to do this." Ratchet told him. He didn't want to take advantage of Optimus, even if the Prime was the one that offered and was the one that told him to come here.

"I know that, Ratchet. I'm the one that offered, remember?"

"But-" Ratchet started.

"Ratchet, you're hardly taking advantage of me since I offered. I am unattached as are you. You need the help, and I'm more than willing to help you." Optimus told him.

"I know you are." Ratchet muttered.

Optimus reached out and grabbed Ratchet by the wrist before he pulled Ratchet closer.

What little restraint Ratchet had had was gone by then, and he jumped at the Prime, grabbing hold of him and dragging him into a heated kiss.

Optimus had expected this reaction and simply kissed Ratchet back as his arms came up to wrap around Ratchet's waist. He might not be able to have Ratchet in a real relationship, but at least he could pretend that the medic loved him.

Ratchet grabbed hold of Optimus's shoulders as he felt Optimus slip his glossa into Ratchet's mouth. Ratchet released a moan as he felt Optimus's glossa tangle with his own. He started to fight Optimus for dominance, a fight that he lost.

Optimus had started walked them back toward the berth. He had known that Ratchet ended up with a few dents in his back from when they had been in the cave. No one had acted like they suspected how he got them, since both had fallen a good ways, but Optimus suspected that most, if not all of the Autobots knew. Since they were in his quarters, though, he figured that making use of the berth would be a good idea.

Ratchet had been rather surprised when he was suddenly pushed backwards, but he understood when his back connected with a berth.

Optimus then climbed onto the berth with him, straddling the medic's waist. "I figured that this would be more comfortable."

"At least I won't get dents in my back this time." Ratchet muttered.

"No. You won't." Optimus agreed. He then leaned down and kissed Ratchet again, easily slipping his glossa back into the medic's mouth and roaming around diligently.

Ratchet moaned into the kiss and he grabbed hold of Optimus's forearms. He felt the heat rising in his circuits. He half-wondered how easily Optimus could get him aroused outside of a heat cycle. Of course, he didn't have the time to really consider that as Optimus broke the kiss and started trailing kisses down Ratchet's face to his neck.

Instead of keeping their current position, Optimus wrapped his arms around Ratchet before rolling over so that it was his back pressed against the berth and Ratchet was the one straddling him.

Ratchet was surprised by the change in position, but had no time to truly consider it as one of Optimus's large hands trailed down his back, stroking over the sensitive sensors in his back. Ratchet didn't mind as long as he didn't-"AHH!" Ratchet cried out as Optimus's hands stroked over particularly sensitive sensors between his shoulder blades.

Optimus was a little stunned by that, but was thrilled nonetheless. He had found a good spot to hit. He filed that away for later. He continued to allow his hand to trail down Ratchet's back while his other hand was busy with his neck. He stroked over the sensitive cables before he dug his fingers into the wires at Ratchet's neck, stoking deeply.

Ratchet moaned loudly as he threw his head back.

Optimus took the chance to lick right under Ratchet's neck, enjoying the sounds that his medic was making.

Ratchet's cooling fans were already working at their highest setting as he enjoyed the feel of Optimus's large fingers all over him. "Primus, Optimus, please!"

Optimus chuckled into Ratchet's neck. "Good things come to those who wait."

Ratchet growled.

"You never were patient, were you?" Optimus asked.

"No, particularly not now, in the middle of a heat cycle!" Ratchet snapped.

"I suppose not." Optimus agreed. He allowed one hand to trail down to Ratchet's interfacing panel, which slid back under the first touch. Optimus then easily slipped a finger into the valve and found that it was already dripping with lubricant. He gently thrust that finger in out of the valve.

Ratchet cried out as the thrusting finger stroked over the sensitive sides of his valve. His fingers dug into Optimus's arms, making dents. At this point, the medic couldn't care about that. He was too focused on the finger thrusting in and out of him. He started moving down on the finger, wanting to force it deeper.

Optimus easily saw how needy Ratchet was getting and decided that going on with it would be for the better. He removed his finger, earning a groan from Ratchet. He chuckled. "No need to be upset Ratchet." Optimus allowed his own interfacing panel to slid back and his spike extended.

Ratchet felt a shiver go down his back when he heard Optimus's interfacing panel slid back with a click. He knew what was coming.

Optimus couldn't stop the smirk from spreading across his face at the shiver that went through Ratchet. He did love teasing him, but not was not the time. He could tease later. Optimus placed his hands on Ratchet's hips before he shifted so that the tip of his spike was pressed against Ratchet's valve. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready! Will you hurry up already?" Ratchet voice was wanting and needy, simply wanted Optimus to frag him.

Optimus chuckled. "If you insist." He then thrust all the way inside of Ratchet, groaning at the tightness of the valve.

Ratchet cried out as he felt his valve stretching to accommodate the large spike of his berth mate. Primus, but he would never get tired of how large Optimus was. He was, by far, the biggest mech he had ever been with, and he knew that he would never get tired of the feeling. With how he was feeling, Ratchet started moving against the larger mech, slowly.

Optimus released a growl as he tightened his hold on Ratchet's hips, preventing the medic from actually moving now. Optimus then started to thrust up into the valve, striking the sensors at the back of the valve harshly.

Ratchet released a loud cry at that as his hands tightened very much around Optimus's arms. He struggled against the grip Optimus had on his hips.

Optimus didn't let up as he continued to thrust into Ratchet's valve slowly, enjoying every moan that escaped from Ratchet as a result of it. He found that he enjoyed having Ratchet this way. He shifted slightly as he thrust in once again.

Primus, but this mech was killing Ratchet! The medic was still struggling against Optimus, wishing that he would go faster already. Ratchet wanted so much more than this simple, slow pace. He had found that he enjoyed the gentleness, but he just wanted a bit more.

Optimus's grip edged on painful as he finally gave the medic what he wanted. He thrust in harder into Ratchet, striking the sensors at the back of Ratchet's valve sharply.

Ratchet choked on a scream as his vocalizers burst into static at his pleading. "Orion! Please!"

The last of his restraint leaving him, Optimus easily flipped them so that he was pressing Ratchet down into the berth as he gave a hard thrust into the medic, giving in to the urge to take and own the medic. Even if it was just for now.

Ratchet screamed loudly as Optimus started to thrust harder into him. His hands scraped at the paint on Optimus's arms, trying to hold on.

Optimus grabbed Ratchet's hands before he pinned them down to the berth as he pounded into the medic's valve, enjoying how the valve spasmed around his spike. The sensations were wonderful. He dropped his head to lick at the cabling in Ratchet's neck roughly.

Ratchet felt how Optimus's spike scraped along every inch of his valve with every thrust. It sent a thrill of pleasure to his neural net with every inward thrust. He knew that he wasn't going to be able to last much longer at the rate Optimus was going.

Optimus could feel the edge of overload start to hit him, but he wasn't about to overload until after Ratchet did. He moved so that he could press his mouth against Ratchet's and easily slipped his tongue into Ratchet's mouth.

Ratchet's undoing came fast. He overloaded with a sharp cry that was swallowed by Optimus's mouth as he arched up against the Autobot leader.

Optimus heard Ratchet's cry and felt his valve go tighter around him. The Prime overloaded as well with a roar of Ratchet's name before he collapsed on top of the medic.

When Ratchet came back to himself, he realized that the Prime was still lying fully on top of him, and Optimus was no lightweight. "Optimus, could you move please?"

Optimus raised up to look at Ratchet. "You weren't complaining a little bit ago."

"Well, I was otherwise occupied, but your full weight on me isn't what I would call comfortable." Ratchet retorted.

Optimus knew that he was right, so he gently pulled out of Ratchet before moving to lay beside the medic, pulling him into his arms.

Ratchet was a little surprised by this, but allowed himself to be pulled into the larger mech's arms. He settled so that his head was resting on Optimus's chest. He could hear the gentle hum of his spark, and the soothing noise caused Ratchet to slowly drift off into recharged.

Optimus continued to hold the medic. He was glad that Ratchet hadn't argued against this since he was more alert than he had been in the cave. Optimus was simply content to hold the medic.

Optimus released a depressed sigh. He really wish that he could hold Ratchet like this a lot more. He was content to just stay like this with the medic. But he figured that once this heat cycle was over, he wouldn't be able to do that all that much.

Optimus settled down to get some recharge himself. He figured that he was going to be needing some rest since Ratchet would probably be heated up against before long.

* * *

><p>Let me know what your thoughts are.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the support!

Don't own Transformers!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Ratchet glared at his spark twin.

Wheeljack, with his mask down, merely grinned at the medic. "So, the rumor around the base is true. You are Prime's berth mate now."

Ratchet clenched his denta harshly. "If you value your circuits, you won't utter another word, 'Jack."

"Oh, come on, Ratch. Prime was the one mech on the entire base that you were adamant about keeping in the dark about your heat cycle, and he's also the one mech that you have taken up as your berth mate for the duration of the heat cycle. That's juicy." Wheeljack grinned like an idiot at his spark twin. "So, is he as good in the berth as in your fantasies?"

Ratchet tossed a wrench at Wheeljack, hitting the mech right in the face.

"OW!" Wheeljack rubbed the spot where the wrench had landed. "That hurt!"

"It meant to!" Ratchet snarled.

"Okay. I get it. Teasing you is a bad idea." Wheeljack looked at him. "So, when did he find out?"

Ratchet growled at him. "You should know. It was when your fragging invention trapped us in the fragging cave for fifteen Earth hours!"

Wheeljack blinked in realization. "Oh. My bad."

"Yes, your bad. My control snapped, and I jumped him! I didn't have a choice but to explain it then! And as I expected, he was all too willing to help! Four times!"

"In the cave?" Wheeljack asked.

"Where else were we going to do it?" Ratchet snarled.

"No. I mean, you interfaced four different times in the cave?"

"Yes. We were trapped a while." Ratchet shook his head. "I swear that he was trying to get me heated up while we were trapped there."

"Really?" Wheeljack looked thoughtful at that. "You know, maybe he does share your feelings, Ratch."

Ratchet snorted. "I doubt it. Mechs in a heat cycle are easy. He was probably just using it as a way to relief himself."

Wheeljack raised an optic ridge. "And since getting out?"

"Still an easy mech." Ratchet replied.

Wheeljack shook his head. "Come on, Ratch. We all know Optimus, and we know that he wouldn't do something that low."

"Well, he's doing it to help me then." Ratchet replied.

"Ratch-"

"No, 'Jack. I refuse to entertain the idea that Optimus might share my feelings. That would only lead to more pain when I realized that he didn't. I'm not going to get my hopes up just to have them dashed." Ratchet told him.

Wheeljack sighed. He should have known that his brother was going to play the pessimist. He knew better than anyone that Ratchet didn't have a very high view of himself as far as seeing himself as someone worth spending the rest of their existence with. Wheeljack just wished that Ratchet would realize that he was worth it. Maybe then Ratchet would believe that there was a chance that Optimus might feel the same.

"In any case, 'Jack, you don't have to worry about me now. The heat cycle will only last another week and then things can get back to normal." Ratchet stated.

"All right, Ratch. Whatever you say. At least we won't have to worry about you not being up to par in the infirmary." Wheeljack stated as he put his mask in place.

"Yeah. I know." Ratchet answered distractedly.

"Well, I'm going back to try and get my invention to work right. Maybe I can tweak it and see if it'll work." Wheeljack stated.

Ratchet shook his head as his brother left. He had no doubt that he was going to end up repairing his brother before the day was over.

* * *

><p>Ratchet stared at the mech in front of him in absolute shock. The last thing that he had expected to happen today was to be asked something like this. He was still trying to make sure that the mech was serious and wasn't just joking. Or make sure that he wasn't dreaming all of this. "You want me to what?"<p>

Optimus just looked at the medic. "I want you to come out with me today."

"Why?" Ratchet couldn't grasp why the Prime would want to spend any time with him. Anymore than he already was with the heat cycle going on, anyway.

"Wheeljack wants to test that invention since he thinks that he has it working right. I figure that we can merely go out and get the gems to bring them back here to try it instead of risking another cave in." Optimus explained.

"So why don't you send someone else to do it?" Ratchet couldn't see the point in Prime doing a menial task like this himself or why he felt the need to drag the medic along.

"Because I have the day off today, so there's no reason to send someone who has duties to do instead of me." Optimus answered.

"So why drag me along?" Ratchet asked.

"Because you don't get out of the base all that often. You need to get out more, Ratchet." Optimus told him.

Ratchet looked at the Prime skeptically.

"Plus, I'll probably be gone most of the day, and you'll never make it being on a heat cycle." Optimus added.

Ratchet should have known that had something to do with it. "You do realize that the way our luck goes we'll be stuck in another cave in."

"I'm sure it won't happen this time, Ratchet." Optimus assured him.

Ratchet still wasn't convinced.

"Come on, Ratchet. You do need to get out. You haven't been out of the base since that day, and I know that you need a little time away from the base. The twins in particular." Optimus stated.

The twins had been going full blast with their pranks. They had gone as far as pranking Optimus, who hadn't been amused to find that all of his work datapads had been replaced by human children stories.

Ratchet had a feeling that Optimus wasn't going to give up until he agreed. He really had no desire to go out with Optimus alone because that meant he would probably end up jumping the Autobot leader, not that Optimus seemed to mind.

In the past week, Ratchet had ended up going to Optimus and jumping him a few times. The Prime hadn't seemed to mind at all when the medic came and simply jumped him. He always seemed ready to go.

"You do realize that I could always order you to come with me." Optimus told him.

Ratchet sighed. "Oh, all right. Since you seem to not be willing to give up, I'll go." Ratchet stood up and left his office with the Prime following him.

First Aid turned to see his leader and his mentor coming out of Ratchet's office.

"Aid, I'll be heading out with Prime for a while. You're in charge of medbay for the day." Ratchet told him.

"Yes, sir." First Aid replied.

Ratchet was resigned to the fact that the Prime wanted him to spend the day with him, but for what reason, he couldn't begin to conjecture.

The two left the base in their vehicle modes.

* * *

><p>Skyfire wandered into Wheeljack's lab to find that the inventor was fiddling with another new invention. "'Jack?"<p>

Wheeljack glanced back at Skyfire. "Hey, Sky. What's going on?"

"I suppose you haven't heard the latest on Ratchet and Optimus." Skyfire stated. He walked over to the worktable and leaned against.

"No. What are they saying now?" Wheeljack asked.

"Apparently, Ratchet and Optimus left the base earlier together. From what I've heard everyone say, Optimus asked Ratchet to go out with him." Skyfire said.

Wheeljack looked up at him. "It could be that Optimus needed his help with something."

"Hmm. Perhaps." Skyfire mused.

Wheeljack looked at his bonded before speaking again. "Mind telling me what's on your processors?"

"Have you ever considered that Optimus might return Ratchet's feelings? And that maybe helping Ratchet out was just an excuse to spend time with him?" Skyfire asked.

"Have I considered it, yes. I just wish I knew for a fact how he felt. It would make things a whole lot easier." Wheeljack stated.

Skyfire looked at him in confusion. "And how would that make things easier?"

"Simple. If Prime feels the same way as Ratch, all we have to do is lock them both in a room and leave them there until they confess all." Wheeljack answered.

Skyfire chuckled. "Right now, I'm sure that they'd spend the entire time interfacing. Being in an enclosed space with no way out with the mech that he has been in love with for so long would certainly drive Ratchet into heat, and he would probably end up jumping Prime."

"True." Wheeljack turned to look back at the invention. "Who knows? Maybe things will work themselves out."

"I'm sure it will." Skyfire assured him.

Wheeljack just hoped that it worked itself out in a way that was beneficial to Ratchet. He really wanted to see his brother happy, and he knew that having a chance with Optimus would make him happy. That's all Wheeljack wanted for his brother. To have a chance at happiness for once.

* * *

><p>Ratchet hadn't been too thrilled to be back in a cave searching for gems for his brother to use to test his invention, but at least Wheeljack wasn't there to cause an explosion to trap them again. He merely used the time to search for gems for Wheeljack to use back at the base to test that invention of his.<p>

However, as Ratchet was working to find gems for them to take back to the base, he constantly felt like he was being watched. He always looked, but only found that Optimus was in the cave with him, and the Prime was always busy searching for gems.

Ratchet shook his head. He was getting paranoid. And heated. He knew it was a bad idea for him to come with Prime! He was just going to get heated up, which would inevitably lead to yet another interfacing session with Optimus.

Ratchet swore that all of this was going to drive him to insanity. The heat cycle alone wouldn't have been so bad, but Optimus offering to be the one to help Ratchet with it really didn't help matters at all. Not with how Ratchet felt about him.

Once more Ratchet felt like someone was watching him, so he once more glanced around the room, and just like with every other time, he found that there was no one there, but Optimus, and he was busy gathering gems.

Ratchet mentally sighed. He would be glad once they were done because that would mean that he could stop feeling like he was being watched all the time. A part of him wondered of there were Decepticons in the area, but his scanners had not picked up sign of any Decepticons.

Now, Ratchet was starting to wonder if maybe it was Optimus who he felt watching them, but every time he looked, the Prime was hard at work. Then again, Optimus was a fast mech for his size. He could easily turn back to work before Ratchet would see him. Ratchet shook his head, clearing those thoughts from his processors. He knew better than that. What reason could Optimus have for watching him?

Ratchet shifted uncomfortably. The heat was getting worse, and he knew that he was going to end up jumping Optimus soon if he didn't watch it. Primus, but he hated this heat cycle!

Ratchet had uncovered another gem and set it to the side with the rest that he had found when he felt like he was being watched again. Now this was getting on his nerves! If it was Optimus, he swore that he was going to throw something at the Autobot leader, preferably something that would knock him offline. Ratchet glanced back and then jumped backwards in his shock, causing him to crash back against the rock wall of the cave they were in.

Optimus was looking at Ratchet with amusement clear on his face, his combat mask withdrawn. He had been right behind the medic, and it had startled Ratchet badly because he had not heard Optimus move across the cave to stand behind him. How a mech so large could move so stealthily was something that Ratchet had not been able to figure out yet.

"W-what are you doing?" Ratchet sputtered.

Optimus allowed a smile to form on his lips. "Well, I couldn't help but notice that you were starting to get heated up."

Ratchet really hated the fact that Optimus had quickly learned what the signs of him getting heated up were. Not that it took much right now. Not that it took much any time he was near the red and blue mech. "I, uh, well-" Ratchet wasn't really able to form a complete sentence as shocked as he was.

Optimus merely leaned in close to Ratchet. "I have told you that I'm more than willing to help you, as I'm sure you've figured out."

Ratchet was finally able to find his voice. "Here? You want to interface here?"

"Why not? It wouldn't be the first time that we actually interfaced in a cave, Ratchet." Optimus told him.

"Yes, but-" Ratchet yelped as Optimus suddenly grabbed him by the arm and pulled the medic up and into his arms.

"No buts, Ratchet. You need some relief, so I thought that I'd give it to you." Optimus told him.

Before Ratchet could say anything else, Optimus leaned down and pressed his lips against Ratchet's in a gentle kiss.

Any protest that Ratchet might have made were lost as he gave into the Autobot leader yet again. He allowed his mouth to open and felt Optimus's own glossa slip into his mouth. Ratchet moaned into the kiss as Optimus explored his mouth yet again.

Optimus loved the taste of Ratchet. He was sure that he would never get tired of it. He moaned into the kiss as well as he allowed his hands to stroke over Ratchet's frame, wandering over sensors that he knew were sensitive to the touch. He made sure to pay particular attention to the more sensitive areas that he had found in their various encounters.

Ratchet arched against Optimus as he felt Optimus stroke over the sensitive sensors in his back. Primus, but he remembered every spot!

Optimus broke the kiss and started to kiss down Ratchet's face until he reached the neck cables, where he licked at them, knowing how sensitive they were.

"Ah! Orion!"

Optimus then pressed Ratchet back against the wall as he continued to lavish attention on Ratchet's neck with his glossa while his hands were busy continuing to stroke over Ratchet's frame.

Ratchet was venting air hotly as his fingers dug into the rock wall behind him, making large holes in parts of the rock.

Optimus then allowed one of his hands to stroke over the seams of Ratchet's interfacing panel.

Ratchet gasped as he arched against that hand, allowing the panel to slide back.

Optimus easily slipped a finger inside of Ratchet's valve, and he found that the valve was already slick from Ratchet's lubricants. He started to thrust that finger in and out of the medic, striking over the sensors that lined the valve.

Ratchet reached up grasped Optimus's shoulders, digging his fingers into the armor. He was panting even more as he arched against the larger frame that had him pinned to the wall. "Orion! Please!"

That was all Optimus needed to hear. He pulled his finger free before he grabbed the medic by the arms and slammed him down into the ground, drawing a gasp from Ratchet at the sudden change in position.

Optimus was looking down at Ratchet with passion-laden optics. Using his greater weight and strength, he easily held Ratchet down against the ground as he moved so that he was resting between the medic's legs.

Ratchet let it a small moan when he felt the warm head of a spike at his valve before the spike pushed into him. Ratchet arched up against the larger frame, grasping at Optimus's shoulders for leverage.

Optimus, however, had other ideas. He grabbed Ratchet's hands before pinned them down to the ground before he pulled out of Ratchet's valve slowly and then he thrust back in just as slowly.

Ratchet moaned in pleasure at this, enjoying the feel of Optimus inside of him.

Optimus continued to thrust in and out of Ratchet slowly, making sure to drag his spike across ever sensor in Ratchet's valve, purposefully not striking the sensors at the back of Ratchet's valve. He then leaned down and pressed his lips to Ratchet's, instantly slipping his glossa into the medic's mouth to stroke over the inside of his mouth. He then playfully found Ratchet's gloss and started teasing him with his glossa.

Ratchet groaned into the kiss, enjoying it all. He only wished that the Prime would actually move faster. He needed more than this slow pace. As enjoyable as it was, he wanted it a little faster. The kiss prevented him from actually speaking, so he went with the next option. :_Orion._:

:_Yes?_:

:_Please!_: Ratchet begged.

Optimus broke the kiss as he chuckled. "So needy."

Ratchet was about to make a smart remark back, but the fact that Optimus did do as he asked and started to move faster prevented that. Ratchet arched up against him and released a loud moan as the pace increased.

Optimus leaned down and started licking at the cables in his neck again. He tightened his hold on Ratchet's wrists when he felt the medic start to fight at the grip.

Primus, but this felt good! Ratchet would admit to anyone that he loved interfacing with Optimus. The mech certainly knew how to make it good, and it was exactly what Ratchet needed.

Optimus could feel the beginning waves of overload start to hit him, but he fought it off, instead focusing on Ratchet. He shifted so that his next thrust struck the back of Ratchet's valve, hitting those sensors.

"Ah! Orion!" Ratchet cried as he arched up against Optimus.

Optimus loved hearing that name as he continued to hit the back of Ratchet's valve, making the medic cry out with each thrust.

Ratchet started pleading in their native language, begging for more.

Optimus was glad that it was him that was making Ratchet plead like that, not some other mech. He loved hearing Ratchet begging for more.

With one final cry, Ratchet overloaded hard.

Ratchet's cry rang in Optimus's audio receivers, and the larger mech was thrown over the edge as well. He overloaded as well, filling Ratchet's valve with his own lubricant.

Exhausted, Optimus collapsed on top of Ratchet's frame, his grip on Ratchet's wrists finally weakening.

The two mechs lay there for several moments as they fought to recover themselves. Their cooling fans were working at their highest setting as their bodies cooled down from the intense interfacing session.

A part of Ratchet hurt with the knowledge that all this was to the Prime was simply helping his medic with his problem. At best, Optimus might consider it helping a friend. It didn't mean to Optimus what it meant to Ratchet. And that probably hurt worse than anything.

Optimus finally regained enough of himself that he moved so that his hands were pressed against the ground by Ratchet's head, pushing himself up enough that a great deal of his weight was off the medic. He didn't move completely off of Ratchet, though. "Hmm. That was interesting."

Ratchet glared at him. "As if you didn't know that this would end up happening."

Optimus grinned at Ratchet in a way that was undignified of a Prime. "Perhaps that was why I brought you out here with me."

"You brought me out here just so you could interface with me?" Somehow, that didn't surprise Ratchet.

"Maybe."

Ratchet sighed. He was seeing a side of the Prime that he didn't even know existed. And one he wouldn't see for much longer. "Could you let me up?"

"Of course." Optimus pulled out of the medic before he moved to the side to allow Ratchet to sit up.

Ratchet did sit up, trying to ignore the pain in his spark.

Optimus noticed Ratchet's somber demeanor and grew worried. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Ratchet retorted as he stood up, closing his interfacing panel.

Optimus did the same, still worried. "You don't seem like it."

Ratchet waved him off. "Don't worry about it, Optimus. We should get these gems back to Wheeljack so that he can see if he got that invention of his to work right." He shook his head. "With any luck, he won't bring the entire base down on us."

Optimus was still concerned. He had noticed a shift in the way Ratchet was acting. He hoped that he hadn't done something that upset the medic. He really didn't want to make Ratchet mad. But what had caused the change in him? Optimus figured that he would need to try to work that out later. They did need to be getting back. "You might want to get cleaned up before we head back."

"Yes. You're right." Ratchet agreed.

Optimus collected the gems that they had found while Ratchet used a rag that he had had in his subspace to clean himself up. It wasn't long before the two started back for the base.

* * *

><p>Optimus was still concerned about Ratchet's sudden change in attitude when they had been at the cave earlier. He had been a little surprised as he was certain that he hadn't done anything to upset the medic.<p>

So what had changed?

It was a question that had bothered the Prime since they had gotten back, and since he had the day off, he had no work to occupy his processors, so he spent the rest of the day wondering what it was that had changed the medic's attitude.

Ratchet had gone back to the infirmary once they got back, and as far as Optimus knew, Ratchet hadn't been out of his office the entire time.

Optimus sat down in one of the chairs in his room while he poured himself some of his high grade that he kept in his quarters, but made sure to hide so that no one found it, namely Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

As Optimus sat there sipping the high grade, he started to think about the last week. He had thoroughly enjoyed the time that he had spent with Ratchet, even if it was mostly spent interfacing. Optimus wanted nothing more than to tell Ratchet that he wanted him permanently. More than once he had come close to revealing his real feelings for the medic. He had come close so many times to just letting it slip out that he loved him, but he had always held it back. He was afraid of rejection, but more than that, he was afraid of losing Ratchet's friendship because of it. He just didn't want to lose the close friendship that he shared with the medic.

Optimus released a sigh. He needed to figure out what he was going to do. He knew that Ratchet's heat cycle wouldn't last much longer, which meant that it wouldn't be long before Ratchet didn't need his help and things would have to go back to the way they had been before.

But the truth was that Optimus didn't want them to go back to the way they were before. He wanted Ratchet to stay with him. He wanted Ratchet to be with him as his partner, and maybe someday in the future, become his bondmate. That's what he really wanted.

The nagging fear of rejection and losing Ratchet's friendship stopped him, thought. The Prime was going to have to decide if he wanted to take that risk or not very soon.

* * *

><p>Ratchet had been a little uneasy about going to see Optimus that night. It had become a routine to simply go there unless he knew that the Prime was still on his shift. Now, with the events of earlier, he wasn't sure about it. He had almost simply decided not to go and deal with the heat cycle himself.<p>

But, in the end, Ratchet decided that he needed to go and see Optimus. He figured that he could come up with some excuse as to why he had acted like that to tell Optimus.

Ratchet approached the Prime's quarters and almost turned around. He knew that it was cowardly, but he was very close to doing. The only thing that stopped him doing so was the fact that the doors opened, meaning Prime already knew he was there.

Resigning himself to having to face Optimus that night, Ratchet walked on into the room. He found that Optimus was sitting in one of the chairs in the living room area of the large room.

Optimus looked up at Ratchet. "How was your day, Ratchet?"

"It was fine. There were only a few that needed repairs after we got back. Nothing serious, though. Mainly a prank that the twins played on Smokescreen." Ratchet replied.

"I'm sure I'll be reading about the report of it tomorrow." Optimus stated.

"Probably." Ratchet agreed.

Optimus had thought about it, and finally asked a question that had been on his processors since he had first heard about the heat cycle. "Ratchet, why did you try to hide the fact that you were in the middle of a heat cycle from me?"

Ratchet was a little stunned by that question. "I wasn't-"

"Yes, you were, Ratchet. I knew something was going on, but Jazz and Prowl kept on insisting that there was nothing going on that I needed to worry about. I also noticed that Ironhide seemed to be glaring at the twins any time I was near them, as if he wanted them to not say something. I wasn't oblivious to the fact that every mech on the base seemed to try to keep you away from me as well. Or rather, keep me away from you." Optimus told him.

Ratchet hadn't expected Optimus to pick up on those things, and he internally winced. This was hardly turning out the way he had expected.

"Now, why were you trying to hide it?" Optimus pressed.

Ratchet sighed before he leaned back against the wall. "I just didn't want you to know." He wanted to avoid the real reason if he could.

"That's not an answer." Optimus tried to keep the commanding tone out of his voice, but he wasn't entirely successful.

Ratchet winced. He knew that was true.

Optimus was silent, waiting for an answer.

Ratchet sighed before deciding to admit the truth. "Because I know you, Optimus, and I knew that if I told you I was in the middle of a heat cycle, you would have immediately wanted to help me deal with it."

Optimus felt his spark sink at that. He had a good idea where this was going, but he decided to suppress his own pain. He'd deal with that on his own later. "You don't want me." He kept the pain from his voice.

"No. I mean, yes. I mean-" Ratchet released a frustrated groan as he rubbed his helm. "Primus, I don't want you like this!"

That…wasn't exactly what he expected. It wasn't really a clear answer, either.

Optimus looked at Ratchet for a moment before he continued, fighting the urge to just ask Ratchet to leave so that he could let his grief overwhelm him. "What do you mean?"

Ratchet looked up at him. "I don't want you just because of the fact that I am in the middle of a fragging heat cycle! I don't want you because you feel like you need to give me help just because you are my leader or because you are my friend! I want you to want me!" Ratchet growled.

Those words stunned the Prime. "You-what?" Optimus wasn't sure what to make of that statement.

Ratchet glared at him. He had said so much now, he might as well ruin everything. "I'm in love with you, Orion, and I don't want you just because of a fragging heat cycle, and I don't want you because you feel like you should help me deal with it! I want you to want me because you have feelings for me! I can't just do fragging! That's why! Because I knew that I couldn't deal with the fact that once the heat cycle was over, you wouldn't touch me again! I didn't want you to know because of that! Because it would hurt too much afterwards when we went back to being merely Prime and medic, when we went back to being merely friends!" Ratchet didn't bother to hide the pain in his voice.

Optimus was stunned to silence. Never did he expect that to be the real reason why Ratchet didn't want him to know. He had expected anything but that. He had never dreamed that the medic might actually feel the same about him.

Ratchet took Optimus's silence as confirmation that he was right about how things would end. He allowed his shoulders to slump, knowing that things had changed for good. His spark was breaking at the reality he had known would come. He figured going back to his quarters and having a good cry would help. Maybe even drink some of his high grade that he had hidden. "I'll just go." Ratchet muttered. He turned to head to the door.

Optimus snapped out of his shock at those words. He wasn't about to let Ratchet leave after dropping a bomb like that. He lunged forward and grabbed Ratchet by the wrist before he made it to the door, and he pulled the medic back and turned him around.

Ratchet looked shocked. "Prime! What are you-" He never finished the sentence as Optimus brought his lips to the medic's in a passionate, loving kiss.

Ratchet was shocked. All the other kisses that the two had shared had been more carnal and passionate because of interfacing. This one felt different. This one was different. He felt all the love and passion from it that was possible.

Optimus had wanted to hear those words for so long that he could barely believe that they had been said. He had heard the one phrase that he was certain Ratchet would never say to him. And he wasn't about to let the medic go. Not now. Not knowing that he could have everything that he ever wanted.

Optimus broke the kiss as he looked at his dazed medic. He kept his hands firmly around Ratchet's arms, making sure that the medic couldn't attempt to make a break for it. He wasn't about to let the medic get out of this room without hearing the truth.

"Optimus, I-" Ratchet started.

"No, Ratchet. Let me talk this time." Optimus told him.

Ratchet went quiet, deciding to listen to whatever the Prime had to tell him. He was sure that he was going to need a good cry later on.

"I'm sorry if I ever did anything to make you feel like this was just about fragging you or that this was something that didn't mean much to me. Because it means more to me than you think." Optimus noticed that Ratchet started to say something. "No. Let me finish." At Ratchet's nod, Optimus continued. "I love you, Ratchet." At Ratchet's shocked look, Optimus pressed on. "This has nothing to do with the heat cycle, Ratchet. I have felt this way about you for a very long time. I honestly lost track of how long. I've always been drawn to you, but I didn't want to ruin our friendship by telling you that. I didn't think that you would feel the same way."

Ratchet was stunned to silence for a few moments. He had never thought that Optimus would actually share his feelings. "Why me?"

Optimus smiled at the medic. "Because I know the real you Ratchet. You have a spark that cares for each and every patient probably more than any other medic. You may yell, scream, threaten, and hit all of us, but you do care. I see the part of you that you don't let anyone else see."

Ratchet still wasn't sure if he should believe it. "Optimus, I'm just a temperamental, foul-mouthed CMO."

Optimus laughed. "Ratchet, I have known you for a long time, and that has never bothered me. You are who you are, and I wouldn't ask you to change for anything. Besides, your temper is one of the things that has always fascinated me. I've never seen another mech with a temper quite like yours. Your temper is your way of showing you care about others."

Ratchet was still in shock. He couldn't believe that Optimus was in love with him. More than that, he couldn't believe that he loved him for who he was.

Optimus could still see the shock on Ratchet's optics. It was how he felt. He had never thought that Ratchet would love him. "I'll admit that I did take advantage of you in the cave when we were trapped. I'd wanted you for so long, and I saw an opportunity to have you. Even if it was for a short time. But I don't want it to end for us just because the heat cycle does. I want you, Ratchet. I want us to have a real relationship."

Ratchet still felt a bit skeptical. "And what do you want out of this?"

Optimus easily saw through the question and knew what he was really asking. "I want us to be together. Officially. And I don't care if there are mechs on the base who think we're not right for each other. They can just deal with it. And, maybe in the future, I'd like for us to become bondmates."

That omission startled Ratchet. "I never thought that I'd hear you say that."

"I never thought that I would get a chance to say it." Optimus released his grip on Ratchet's arms to slip his arms around Ratchet's waist. "So?"

Ratchet smiled before he pressed his lips to Optimus's in a kiss as gentle, loving, and passionate as the one Optimus had given him had been.

Optimus tightened his arms around Ratchet's waist as he melted into the kiss.

Ratchet was then one who broke the kiss.

"Can I take that as a yes?" Optimus asked.

"Of course." Ratchet murmured.

"Good." Optimus had never felt so happy before. He had everything he wanted now, all thanks to Ratchet.

"Now, unless you want me to end up in stasis lock because of this heat cycle-" Ratchet started.

The statement was never finished as Optimus smashed his lips to Ratchet's in a heated kiss. Their activates soon moved to the berth, though it took on new meaning for them since they now knew that they loved each other.

* * *

><p>Drop a review and let me know what you thought!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for all the support!

:**bold**:= bonded mechs talking to each other

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Ratchet was sitting at his desk, doing his reports. He had been working for the last four joor without having to stop because of the heat cycle about to kill him. It was the first day that he was off the heat cycle, which meant he had a lot of work to catch up on.

First Aid had taken over and gotten a lot of the paperwork that Ratchet had been lagging on done. He'd figured that he had better help his mentor out with this one.

Ratchet was grateful to First Aid for that. He would have been working on these reports for at least three breem if the assistant hadn't of taken the initiative and started to do some of it.

Not that anyone would have said a word at that. Being the Prime's berth mate had its advantages, one being that no one would say anything about the lack of reports. Even Prowl.

Ratchet couldn't stop the smirk that crossed his mouth as he remembered how the other mechs had found out that he and Prime were together.

_Ratchet had just gotten off of what had ended up being a long shift thanks to the twins and their idiotic pranks. He and First Aid had patched up three of their victims and Ratchet swore that if there ended up being a fourth one, he would offline the twins, and there was no one that was going to be getting him to reactivate them for at least a breem._

_Most of the other mechs would probably throw a party in Ratchet's honor if he did something like that. The only reason any of them would have wanted the twins online was during a fight when they were needed the most._

_Ratchet entered the rec room to find most of the other mechs there. His optics immediately landed on the twins, and his famous glare crossed his face._

"_Hey, Ratch! What's up?" Sideswipe asked._

_Ratchet growled. "If I have to treat one more of your victims today, I swear that I am going to offline both of you!"_

"_Come on. It was harmless fun." Sunstreaker told him flippantly._

"_You crashed Red Alert's CPU, you ended up taking off one of Mirage's arms, and you ruined the circuitry in Jazz's right arm. Each of those incidents took at least three joors to handle." Ratchet's glare intensified._

_Any smart mech would have stopped then. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe weren't exactly known for their smarts, though. Otherwise, they would have stopped their pranks long ago after having to face Ratchet's wrath so many times. Or at least have known to stop this time around._

"_Now what fun would this base be without our pranks? Besides, we've already got a fourth victim in mind." Sunstreaker smirked._

_Every mech who was not Sideswipe and Sunstreaker either watched in amusement, wondering when their CMO was going to snap, or moved out of the line of fire, not keen on being in the CMO's path when he decided to attack._

_Ratchet was reminding himself that these two were Autobots and that he could not actually hurt them. He was quite certain that Optimus wouldn't be too thrilled with the fact that he had attacked two of his soldiers, even if it was the twins. _

"_So, Sunny, did you get the dynamite?" Sideswipe asked._

_Ratchet released a feral growl. "That's it!" He lunged for them._

_The Lamborghini twins were smart enough to see that they had really crossed the line this time around and were quick to get out of the way._

_However, Ratchet wasn't able to make it far as strong arms wrapped around his waist and held him back. Ratchet didn't have to look back or have his peripheral sensors active to know exactly which mech had gotten a hold of him._

"_You will regret that later, Ratchet. You'll just be making more work for yourself." Optimus told him._

"_I highly doubt that I would care." Ratchet retorted._

_Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were glad to see their leader because as enraged as they had made Ratchet, they were fairly certain that Optimus was the only one with enough strength to actually hold the medic back from killing them._

"_I'm sure you would when you were stuck in the infirmary for the next few joor instead of in my quarters." Optimus told him._

_The look on the other mechs' faces was priceless. The expressions ranged from shock to horrified to curious to surprised._

"_Hmm. Perhaps." Ratchet agreed._

_Again, the mechs were surprised, but this time it was by the fact that the Prime had pulled their medic into a kiss._

_Ratchet wasn't aware of much, but he became very aware of the stares once the kiss ended. He glared. "What?"_

_It was Skyfire who managed to ask the questions that was on every last mech's processor. "Are you two together now?" _

"_Yes. We are." Optimus answered honestly, as always._

_Ratchet's glared dared every last one of them to say one word against it._

_It was Ironhide who broke the silence. "About slagging time!"_

Ratchet shook his head. He had been surprised when Optimus pulled him into a kiss that day. While he wasn't surprised that Optimus had held him back from offlining the twins, he had been surprised by the kiss. Not that he really minded it, of course.

At least the whole base knew about them now.

Out of all of them, Wheeljack had been the happiest at the news.

_Ratchet had been trying to work when Wheeljack came barging into his office. "Wheeljack! Ever hear of knocking?" Ratchet growled, glaring at his spark twin._

"_You and Prime are actually in a relationship?" Wheeljack could barely contain his excitement. _

_Ratchet sighed. "Yes. We are."_

"_Oh, thank Primus! I thought you'd never tell him how you felt! When did it happen? How long have you been together?" Wheeljack fired one question after the other._

_Ratchet sighed. "'Jack, you know better than anyone that I don't gossip, unlike the rest of the mechs on base. All I'll say is that we got together the day we went out together."_

"_Really? While you were gone?" Wheeljack asked._

"_No. That night." Ratchet replied before turning his attention back to the datapad he had been working on._

_Wheeljack sat down. "So?"_

"_So what?" Ratchet didn't bother looking up._

"_Don't do that. Are you happy now?"_

_Ratchet looked up before he allowed a rare, genuine smile to cross his lips. "Yes, Wheeljack, I am. You know how long I have been in love with Optimus."_

"_Well, I'm happy for you, Ratch. You deserve to be happy, and I know that you're with a mech who will treat you right." Wheeljack told him._

"_Yes. I know." Ratchet agreed._

"_Ratchet, do you have-" Optimus started, walking into the office before he realized that Wheeljack was in the room. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you had company."_

"_Don't worry about it, Prime. I'm just leaving." Wheeljack stood up and headed out the door. He looked back and with a smirk that neither could see said, "Have fun." He then shut the door, leaving a pissed off Ratchet behind._

The worst part had been that Optimus had actually come to his office that day with an actual official reason. Not that that had stopped him from interfacing with Ratchet while he was there.

Ratchet had to admit that he had enjoyed being able to spend more time with Optimus now that their feelings were out in the open.

A loud explosion knocked Ratchet from his thoughts. With a frustrated groan, Ratchet stood up and walked swiftly out of his office.

First Aid was already grabbing the emergency medical kit in case the injuries were severe enough to warrant some minor work before being brought back to the infirmary.

"I'll go, Aid. You just get things ready here. There's no telling what kind of injuries my suicidal brother has." Ratchet told him.

"Yes, sir." First Aid replied as he handed the kit to Ratchet.

Ratchet headed out of the medbay and down the hall toward Wheeljack's lab. He was muttering to himself the entire way. Once at the lab, Ratchet saw smoke coming out of the room. He ducked in and glanced around. "'Jack, where are you?"

"Uh, here."

Ratchet turned and was stunned to find that Wheeljack was embedded in the wall. "How in the name of Primus did you manage this?"

"Well, it started with dynamite and ended with Cybertronium." Wheeljack said.

Ratchet stared at him in disbelief. "You thought it was a good idea to combine a deadly human explosive with a Cybertronian explosive?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time."

Ratchet shook his head. He set the medical kit down. "Hold on. Let me check to make sure that I'm not going to do anymore damage when I pull you free."

Wheeljack was patient while Ratchet checked him over.

"All right. I'm going to have to pull you free. I'll go ahead and say that this is probably going to hurt." Ratchet told him.

"Could you turn off my pain receptors?" Wheeljack asked hopefully.

Ratchet glared at him. "You caused this yourself, Wheeljack. You might as well suffer the consequences."

Wheeljack sighed. He had expected that answer.

Ratchet planted his foot firmly against the wall before he took hold of Wheeljack's upper arms and started pulling with all his might. He was having trouble getting Wheeljack to budge. "Primus, 'Jack! You're wedged in good."

"I noticed." Wheeljack replied, wincing.

Ratchet pulled a little harder and ended up flying backwards along with Wheeljack who handed right on top of him. The impact knocked the air out of Ratchet.

"Do we need to be worried?"

Ratchet and Wheeljack looked to see Optimus and Skyfire standing in the doorway.

The two larger mechs looked rather amused at their partners. Neither were worried that they had interrupted anything. They trusted them too much for that.

"'Jack, do you mind?" Ratchet asked.

Wheeljack looked down his brother. "Um, actually, I do."

"'Jack." Ratchet growled, a dangerous tinge to his voice.

"Just do what he says." Skyfire told him.

"I would love to, Sky, but I literally don't want to move. Honestly, I don't think I can."

"You'd better have an injury to your back." Ratchet snarled.

"I think I do. It kind of hurts to move." Wheeljack shifted slightly and winced.

Ratchet mentally groaned. Of course he'd get in such an awkward position in front of his berth mate. "All right. Skyfire, come over here and lift him up. Just be gentle and jostle him as little as possible. No need to cause his injuries to become worse."

Skyfire walked over.

"I thought you said you made sure I wasn't damaged anyway." Wheeljack told him.

"No. I said I wanted to make sure _I _wouldn't do anymore damage when I pulled you out of the wall. I never said you weren't injured." Ratchet replied.

Gently, Skyfire picked Wheeljack up into his arms and made sure not to move him too much, although he felt the pain through their bond.

Ratchet pushed himself to his feet. "All right. Get him to the infirmary. First Aid and I are going to be busy."

Skyfire left the lab with Wheeljack, heading for the infirmary.

Optimus was still smirking, having been amused by the situation he found Ratchet in. He had found it amusing to see his berth mate in such an uncomfortable situation. He might not have the bond with Ratchet that Skyfire had with Wheeljack, but Optimus could easily tell that that Ratchet had been uncomfortable.

**CLANK!**

"Ow!" Optimus grabbed at his helm before turning his optics to his berth mate, who was glaring at him.

"Keep smirking like that, and you might be recharging alone tonight." Ratchet snapped before stalking out of the room. He hadn't been thrilled with the fact that his berth mate found that so amusing.

Optimus watched Ratchet stalk off while rubbing his helm. He wondered if Ratchet meant what he had said. He knew that the heat cycle had ended, but he had hoped Ratchet would continue staying in his quarters at night. He hoped Ratchet wouldn't be angry enough to stay away that night.

* * *

><p>Once back at the infirmary, Ratchet had kicked Skyfire out so that he and First Aid could get to work. The two medics started to check over the injuries to Wheeljack's back to see what needed to be done.<p>

"Couldn't you have let Sky stay?" Wheeljack asked.

"No. We work better and faster without any other mechs in here. At least conscious ones. It's especially difficult when bondmates are in here. They are constantly asking how they are or if they are going to be okay." Ratchet frowned slightly. "Then again, Skyfire might not ask such questions. He probably already knows that you're going to be fine."

Wheeljack laughed. "Yeah. Sky is pretty used to my accidents."

"You mean suicide attempts." Ratchet retorted. He had finished his examination and turned to First Aid. "We'll repair all four back struts. Not enough damage to warrant replacement."

First Aid nodded and went to get the tools ready.

"So not that bad." Wheeljack stated.

"Bad enough." Ratchet took the scalpel from First Aid. "And just so you know, you're on berth rest for a breem."

"WHAT?" Wheeljack shouted. He jerked up and released a shout of pain.

Ratchet growled before forcing him back down against the berth. "Lie still!"

:**'Jack? 'Jack, what is it? Are you all right?**: Skyfire had felt the pain over the bond and was now worried for his bonded.

:**Yeah. Fine. Just moved the wrong way. I'm fine.**: Wheeljack assured him.

"And don't move again." Ratchet was unaware of the brief conversation that had taken place. "Aid, turn off his pain receptors. Don't need this happening again."

While First Aid was turning them off, Wheeljack looked at Ratchet. "Why put me on berth rest?"

"Because you damaged your back struts badly, and just because they don't need replacing doesn't mean that there wasn't a bit of damage done. You need to give the time to heal, and the only way that that is going to happen is if you rest." Ratchet told him.

"Oh. I thought it was to keep me out of my lab." Wheeljack stated.

"That is a plus to this. At least I won't see you because of explosions for a week." Ratchet retorted.

Wheeljack was already considering ways that he might be able to sneak into his lab so that he could work without Ratchet finishing out.

"And I plan on informing Skyfire of all this." Ratchet added.

Wheeljack looked at the medic in absolute horror.

"I know you, 'Jack. At least if Skyfire knows that it's ordered for your own good, he'll make you do it." Ratchet stated.

Wheeljack sighed in frustration. "Oh, all right."

"Good." Ratchet then got to work on repairing the back struts.

* * *

><p>Optimus was rather relieved when Ratchet actually did come to his quarters that night. He knew that Ratchet's shift had ended two joor ago, so he was wondering if Ratchet had decided to follow through on his threat not to come that night.<p>

However, Ratchet entered the room grumbling.

Optimus could make out only a few words, namely "slag", "twin glitches", and "permanently offline". Enough that he figured out why Ratchet had been so late coming. He walked over and wrapped an arm around Ratchet's waist. "Rough day?"

"Why do you keep those lunatics around?" Ratchet ground out.

"Because they are excellent soldiers." Optimus answered.

"They needed to be offlined. I spent the last three joor cleaning up my infirmary." Ratchet growled.

Optimus was surprised. "What did they do?"

"Other than destroy a diagnostic machine, those idiots damaged all four of my fragging spark monitors, dented every last tool I have, _and _managed to crash First Aid's CPU."

Optimus was shocked. "I think I might need to have a talk with them."

"Prowl's already thrown them in the brig. He mentioned something about double shifts for the next month, too." Ratchet replied.

Trust his SIC to have everything handled already.

Optimus leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the side of Ratchet's neck.

Ratchet sighed as he leaned back against Optimus. Sometimes, he really needed Optimus's help in staying sane in this nuthouse.

"How is First Aid then?" Optimus asked.

"Resting. I ordered his gestalt to keep an eye on him and make sure he did not get up from the berth under any circumstances." Ratchet answered.

"He'll be fine then." Optimus stated.

"Yes, but I'm short one in the infirmary now. With Wheeljack on berth rest himself, I don't have anyone to step in for First Aid temporarily." Ratchet stated.

"Hmm. Doesn't Skyfire have some basic medical knowledge?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, but he'll have his hands full making sure that 'Jack follows my orders." Ratchet answered.

Optimus had no clue who to tell him to help.

"Thankfully, it'll only be for two cycles, so we should be able to manage it. Unless old Megatron decides to pull something." Ratchet started.

"Let us hope not." Optimus replied. He pulled Ratchet along as he walked across the room.

Ratchet merely followed, not paying much attention to where they were going. He did notice it when a cube of high grade energon was thrust into his hands. With a raised optic ridge, he glanced at Optimus. "You do realize that you don't have to ply me with high grade to get me into the berth with you, right?" Ratchet was amused at this.

Optimus chuckled. "Oh, I know that. You just looked like you could use it."

Ratchet sighed as he sat down in one of the chairs. "I could." He started to sip at the energon. "Did you have a better day than I did?"

"If you call a training session with Ironhide better, then yes." Optimus answered.

Optimus might have been physically stronger than Ironhide, but he certainly had his work cut out for him when it came to weapon's training. Even he had a bit of trouble keeping up with Ironhide in weapon's training.

"Better than my day. Between Wheeljack and the twins, I stay a basket case, as the humans say." Ratchet remarked.

Optimus smiled. "I believe that is why I'm here. To make sure that my CMO stays sane."

"Primus knows I need it." Ratchet finished off the rest of his high grade quickly.

Optimus allowed a smile to cross his face. Things had become a great deal more relaxed between the two of them, and he was glad of that. He liked being able to spend time with Ratchet like this. He sipped lightly at his own high grade.

Ratchet was watching the Prime discreetly, and he had come to a decision. He had spent the entire heat cycle being underneath the other mechs, this mech in particular, and Ratchet would prefer to not be stuck on the bottom. The problem was that it would all depend on Optimus's feelings on the subject. He supposed there was no harm in asking. Or showing him what he wanted. He set the cube he had been holding down.

Optimus was still sipping at his. He decided to set his down and was about to ask Ratchet if he wanted another cube, but never got the chance as he suddenly found the medic kissing him. He was taken off guard by that, but hardly was unhappy with it. He started to kiss the medic back.

Ratchet ran his glossa over Optimus's lips, and the Autobot leader obliged Ratchet by opening his mouth. Ratchet slipped his glossa inside and started to roam around the inside of the Prime's mouth before he found Optimus's own glossa. He started to fight Optimus for dominance in the kiss.

Optimus moaned into the kiss as he allowed his hands to come up and rest lightly on Ratchet's hips. He fought Ratchet in the kiss.

Ratchet allowed his hands to trail down his leader's neck cables, and his fingers dug into the cabling, stroking lightly.

Optimus gasped into the kiss as the sensitive cables were stimulated, causing the large mech to forget where he was.

Ratchet dominated the kiss once more as he continued to stroke at the cabling before finally removing his fingers and breaking the kiss.

Optimus gasped lightly. "How did you know about that spot?" He could easily tell that the medic had known exactly where to touch him.

Ratchet smirked. "There's a perk to being your lover's medic. You know just the right places to touch."

Optimus was beginning to see the upside to having his lover be a medic. He wondered what else Ratchet knew how to do.

Ratchet leaned forward and kissed Optimus, although lightly this time. "You've had quite a while to explore and get well acquainted with my body. I think it's my turn."

Optimus saw where this was going, but decided to tease the mech. "From what you've said, you already know my body well."

"Perhaps in a medical capacity." Ratchet agreed. He allowed another smirk to cross his face. "But I haven't had a chance to get to know it more intimately."

Optimus had wondered what the medic would be like dominant, and he was certain that he was about to find out. "I suppose it is only fair that you have a chance to get to know my body." He allowed a smirk of his own to cross his lips. "Primus knows I've enjoyed exploring your body enough."

"Indeed." Ratchet agreed. He then leaned forward and pressed his lips to Optimus's again as he allowed his hands to start to roam over the Prime's body.

Optimus groaned. He had hoped that Ratchet would at least let them move to the berth before he started.

Ratchet chuckled into the kiss before breaking. "So, would you prefer that we move to the berth before we get to the point that moving is going to be the last thing on our processors?"

"Yes." Optimus rasped out. He was already starting to lose whatever coherent thought processes he had.

Ratchet could easily tell that. He stood up before reaching out with a hand and pulling on Optimus's arm. He was nowhere near strong enough to pull the Prime, but he could at least make his intentions known.

Optimus was compliant as he stood up and followed Ratchet to the berth. He was actually excited to be on the bottom for once. He had often wondered, even before knowing what Ratchet's feelings for him were, what the medic would be like dominating him. He supposed he would be able to stop wondering now as he lay back on his berth, or, rather, their berth.

Ratchet joined Optimus on the berth, straddling the Prime at the waist before he leaned down and kissed Optimus gently. He didn't give Optimus time to try to kiss him back as the medic started to trail kisses down Optimus's face to his neck. He licked lightly at the cables before easily slipping his glossa in between the cables.

"Primus!" Optimus gasped.

Ratchet allowed his hands to start to drift over the Prime's body. He knew the majority of Optimus's sensitive points, and he intended to use that knowledge now. He let his hands drift down the Prime's shoulders, feeling him shudder beneath him. He slipped his fingers in between the seams at Optimus's shoulder joint, causing the Prime to gasp at that.

Ratchet left Optimus's neck as he started to trail kiss down the Prime's chassis, paying extra attention to the windshields. He ran his glossa over the wind shields slowly, enjoying the moans he received in response. He allowed his hand to find a juncture at Optimus's hip, and he slipped his finger into the crevice, stroking.

"Ah! Ratchet!" Optimus cried out.

Ratchet chuckled, enjoying the sound.

Primus, but Ratchet knew those spots already! Optimus felt that it was a little unfair that Ratchet knew his spots before ever touching him. Although he had to admit that he did have fun finding all of Ratchet's the old fashioned way.

Ratchet allowed his other hand to trail down to Optimus's interfacing panel, sliding his fingers over the seams. He could feel the heat already coming off the panel, and he knew that he was getting Optimus heated up already.

Optimus groaned at the feel of fingers on his interfacing panel, and he didn't even try to stop the panel as it slid back with a click.

Ratchet allowed a single finger to find its way to the valve, which was already started to drip lubricant out onto the berth.

Optimus groaned and arched up against Ratchet as he his valve stretch to accommodate the finger. He hadn't been the submissive very much, so the feelings, while not completely foreign, were not ones that he was used to. He spread his legs a bit.

Ratchet scrapped his finger over the sides of the valve before he added in a second finger, starting to thrust them in and out of the Autobot leader.

Optimus cried out as he reached down to grasp Ratchet's shoulders, shuddering at the feel of Ratchet's fingers in his valve. He felt as the fingers scrapped over nearly every sensor in his valve, sending spikes of pleasure straight to his neural net.

Ratchet then moved on down before he gently ran his glossa over the rim of the valve, tasting his Prime's lubricants.

Optimus let out a gasp. It had been a long time since he had allowed himself to feel anything like this, and it was heating him up even more.

Ratchet teased the valve with his glossa as he let his fingers slip out of the valve. He then slid his glossa into the valve, lapping at the sides and tasting the lubricants.

Optimus was well and truly on his way to overload. He couldn't handle the sensations very long, and he loved them. But he didn't want to overload until Ratchet was inside of him. "Ah! Ratchet! Please!" Optimus reached down and grabbed a hold of Ratchet's arm. He wanted nothing more than to jerk the medic up to him, and he knew that he could easily have done so. But this was Ratchet's time to be dominate, and the Prime had enough control to allow Ratchet to do what he wanted.

Ratchet understood what it was that the Prime wanted, and as much as he wanted to continue to tease the larger mech, he knew he wanted it as much as Optimus did. He moved back up so that he was resting between Optimus's legs. He allowed own interfacing panel to slide back, and his spike extended.

Optimus heard the sound, and he spread his legs a bit more in anticipation.

Ratchet leaned down and pressed his lips against Optimus, easily sliding his glossa into the Autobot leader's mouth.

Optimus moaned into the kiss as he felt the tip of a hot spike caress his valve before he felt his valve being filled by said spike. He arched up against the medic, reaching up to grab hold of Ratchet's arms as he felt his valve stretch even more to accommodate the large spike.

Ratchet leaned down and started to lick at the cables in Optimus's neck, allowing the Prime to adjust to the feel of the spike within him.

Although Optimus seemed a bit more eager than Ratchet realized. "Ratchet! Please!"

Ratchet would have to get used to hearing the Prime beg, but he obliged the Prime. He pulled his spike almost all the way out before he thrust back in slowly, dragging his spike over every sensor with painstakingly slow movements.

The action sent waves upon waves of pleasure straight through every circuit in Optimus's body. The tantalizing slow movements were so wonderful that Optimus didn't want it to end, but at the same time, he could barely handle the slow pace. He gripped Ratchet's arms tightly. He felt several more slow thrusts before he started begging again. "Ratchet, please! Stop teasing me!"

Ratchet chuckled before moving to press another kiss to Optimus's lips. "Payback for how you teased me. And in a heat cycle no less."

"Primus, Ratchet!" Optimus couldn't stop the gasp as he felt the next thrust strike the sensors at the back of the valve.

Ratchet smirked. "I could get used to hearing you beg." He then decided to do as Optimus asked and started to move slightly faster.

Optimus gasped as he felt the increasing pace sending even more spikes of pleasure throughout him. He started to buck up against the medic, wanting to feel even more.

This time, it was Ratchet who released a loud moan at the feeling.

Optimus could feel his overload coming fast, and he fought against it, not wanting this to end yet.

Ratchet could easily tell the Prime was fighting his overload, so he slipped his hands down the Prime's body and dug his fingers into the sensitive hip joints.

"RATCHET!" Optimus cried as his overload struck powerfully.

Ratchet felt Optimus's valve clench tightly around him, and he was thrown into overload as well.

Optimus felt Ratchet's overload filling him, which sent him over again.

Ratchet collapsed down onto Optimus as he came back down. He then pulled out of Optimus before rolling to the side.

Once the Prime had regained his processing power, he reached over and pulled Ratchet to him.

Ratchet didn't fight it as he allowed his helm to rest on Optimus's chassis.

Optimus felt rather content now, even if he was starting to feel a little sore. "Hmm. You are good. I see what they mean about medics being good in the berth."

"What do you expect? No one knows a mech's body better than a medic." Ratchet muttered.

"I suppose so." Optimus agreed. He had a feeling that he would find himself on the bottom a great deal more than he did before.

The two mechs were very tired now from their overloads, so they drifted off into a deep recharge, wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for all the support!

Last chapter!

:_italics_:- comm link

:**bold**:- bonded mechs talking to each other

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Ratchet came out of a rather restful recharge slowly. He felt refreshed, and all his systems were reading as fully charged. He was ready for another day in the infirmary.

The medic moved to climb out of the berth, but found that he was being held down by a pair of arms wrapped securely around his waist.

Ratchet sighed. "Orion, you're going to have to let me up."

Optimus muttered something intelligible.

Ratchet sighed. Sometimes, he hated the days that Optimus didn't have a shift because it made it hard for Ratchet to leave the room.

After being in a relationship for some time, and after Ratchet ended up spending less and less time in his own quarters, Optimus had suggested that the two start to share the Prime's bigger quarters. It hadn't been easy to convince Ratchet to move in with him, considering just how stubborn the CMO could be at times. With a little help from Jazz, Prowl, Ironhide, and Wheeljack, Optimus finally got Ratchet to move into his quarters. Mainly because while Ratchet was on shift one day, the four moved all of Ratchet's things into Optimus's quarters while Optimus was out as well. Optimus was surprised at what the four had done, but he had been glad nonetheless.

He had wanted Ratchet to move in with him, and this virtually assured that the CMO would move into the room. Granted, Ratchet had been angry at the four and given them all dents for it, but he had finally acquiesced and moved into the room.

Now, on the days that Optimus didn't have a shift, Ratchet normally found it hard for him to get out of the berth because Optimus tended to recharge with his arms around Ratchet, and Ratchet found it near impossible to get out of that grip.

Ratchet sighed. "Come on, Orion. You might not have a shift today, but I do. I have to go."

Optimus sighed. "You're not needed in the infirmary for another joor, Ratchet. No one gets to work this early." Optimus muttered.

Ratchet rolled his optics. "You do on the days that you have a shift. And so does Prowl, whom I'm confident is already at work in his office."

"Doesn't mean you have to." Optimus replied.

A loud explosion rocked the base, startling the Prime so badly that he jolted up, shocked.

Ratchet groaned loudly. "I just figured out that there's another mech up. That idiot brother of mine!"

"This early?" Optimus had been questioning Wheeljack's sanity for quite some time, and now, he was starting to question it even more.

Ratchet sat up before climbing off the berth. "And it looks like I'm to work a lot earlier than I originally intended."

Optimus watched him a moment. He came to the conclusion that getting Ratchet back in the berth would not bode well for him, so he decided not to try. "Just make sure that you get yourself some energon while you're at it. We don't need you going into stasis on us because you aren't taking yourself."

"I know." Ratchet waved the Prime off as he moved to leave.

Optimus made a mental note to make sure that Ratchet got some energon later on. Primus knows that if he didn't, the medic wouldn't get any energon thing morning.

* * *

><p>Wheeljack sat up from where he had landed across the room of his lab. He rubbed his helm and winced at the ringing in his audio receivers. He had landed pretty hard against the wall. It was then that he noticed his right wrist sparking from the absence of his hand. "Uh-oh. Ratchet won't be happy. I wonder if I can get First Aid to take care of me instead."<p>

"WHAT THE SLAG DID YOU DO?"

Wheeljack glanced up and resigned himself to the fact that his brother was probably going to rip him into tiny shreds for this fiasco. He could see the anger and rage that clouded his brother's faceplates, and he knew it was probably going to be his last day of functioning. "Well, uh, you see-" Wheeljack wasn't sure if explaining it would end up making his death more painful or not.

Ratchet groaned. "'Jack, you're missing a hand and a foot."

Wheeljack blinded before he looked down. Sure enough, his left foot was missing. "I didn't notice that."

"You don't notice a lot of your injuries." Ratchet walked over and knelt down to examine the injuries. He worked to stop the flow of energon.

:_Sir, what should I be ready for?_: First Aid asked over the comm link.

Ratchet sighed. :_The idiot is missing a hand and a foot. Not sure if there are any worse injuries. I'll know more when I get him back there._:

:_All right. I'll be ready._: First Aid responded before he cut the line.

A few moments later, Skyfire appeared in the room. He glanced at his mate with a disapproving look. "Wheeljack, I believe that it is far too early for you to be causing explosions."

"I wanted to work out the kinks."

"I don't believe that this is working out the kinks." Skyfire replied.

"Sky, would you please carry your suicidal mate to the infirmary and ask First Aid to start looking at the circuitry and seeing what needs to be done. I'm going to have to scrounge through this mess for his hand and foot." Ratchet looked around and saw all the debris. He knew it wouldn't be easy to find the missing hand and foot.

"Of course." Skyfire walked over before he picked Wheeljack up and headed for the infirmary.

Ratchet then started to look around the destroyed lab, trying to find his brother's missing hand and foot so that he could reattach them.

* * *

><p>With no shift that day, Optimus was able to concentrate on something that was an important personal matter. He had been planning on asking Ratchet to bond with him for some time, but he hadn't had time to plan anything out. Since Prowl had insisted on Optimus taking a day off, the Prime was now able to come up with a way to ask Ratchet.<p>

The only problem was that the Prime wasn't sure how to go about asking Ratchet something like that. It was an important event in any mech's life, and he wanted to make sure that it was done right.

For privacy, Optimus had retreated to his office to try to figure it out.

Despite being with Ratchet for so long, Optimus still couldn't judge how Ratchet was going to react to things. He could take a guess, but he really wasn't sure what to expect from the medic.

The door to Optimus's office opened.

Optimus glanced up and saw Ironhide. "Do we still have an inventor?"

"As far as I know. Think he blew off a hand and foot. Took Ratch a while to finally find them. Think he just did actually." Ironhide walked over. "And what do you think you're doing in here?"

Optimus was a little taken aback by his bodyguard and friend's words. "What?"

"Taking a day off means doing no work. Why do you think that Jazz always makes sure Prowl doesn't get near his office and that Prowl never knows when his day off is?"

Optimus sighed. "I'm not working, Ironhide. Not anything related to the Autobots, anyway."

Ironhide looked at him in disbelief.

"Have you ever known me to lie?" Optimus asked.

"No." Ironhide sat down in a chair. "First time for everything, though."

"Not this time." Optimus glanced at his Weapon's Specialist. He could trust Ironhide not to tell anyone. "If you really must know, though, I plan on asking Ratchet to bond with me. I'm just trying to figure out how I'm going to do it."

Ironhide looked at his leader with shock for a moment before a grin spread across his face. "It's about slagging time!"

Optimus looked at him in a bit of shock.

"I thought it would take you as long as it took you two to get together to actually bond." Ironhide added.

Optimus was curious now. "You said that exact same thing when we told everyone we were in a relationship."

"Yes. 'Cause it's the truth." Ironhide stated.

Optimus frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

Ironhide shrugged. "I just meant that it felt like it took you two forever to get together. I know Ratchet agonized over the fact that he was in love with you and was sure that you would never feel that way about him long enough. Just thought that it was about time you two got together."

"Hold on. If you knew all that time, why didn't you try to get us together?"

"Didn't know how you felt about him. You're good at hiding what you're feeling, Prime. I never knew how you felt about Ratch."

"So why-" Optimus started.

"I just thought that you two were perfect for each other. You really complete each other." Ironhide stated.

Optimus was confused by that statement.

"Think about it. Prowl is always serious and logical while Jazz is a party animal who acts on what he feels, not logic. They're complete opposites, and it's why they work. Wheeljack is a completely crazed, excitable inventor who doesn't consider his own safety. Skyfire is a calm and cautious scientist. Very different from Wheeljack, but they work. You can look at all the bonded pairs we have and see the differences and how they are perfect for each other." Ironhide told him.

"Sideswipe and Sunstreaker?"

"The exception to the rule, Prime. I don't try to understand them. Anyway, my point is that Ratchet is a grouchy, temperamental, wrench-wielding medic who yells, screams, hits, and threatens his patients. You're a calm mech who thinks everything through, thinks about what he says before he says it, and you rarely yell outside of battle. You're complete opposites, and that's why you two work. I've always thought that. I was just glad that you're finally going to ask him." Ironhide replied.

Optimus could see where Ironhide was coming from. "If I can just figure out how to ask him."

"You could just be blunt about it." Ironhide suggested.

"Hardly romantic." Optimus retorted.

"If you want romantic advice, I'd suggest Jazz. If anyone can give you ideas, I'm sure that mech can." Ironhide told him.

"I might do that." Optimus agreed.

* * *

><p>Ratchet finished up repairing the last of Wheeljack's injuries. Upon further inspection, he had realized that Wheeljack had managed to fry several of his circuits, which meant that Ratchet had to replace them.<p>

"Come on, Ratch. It's not that bad." Wheeljack told him.

Ratchet glared fiercely at his brother. "You lost a hand and a foot! I had to repair the hand so that it would be operational again! You fried several of your main circuits, and you're lucky that you're still online!"

Wheeljack cringed at that.

"Honestly, Wheeljack! Put safety precautions in place! You're taught them for a reason! Use them!" Ratchet snarled before he turned to get something.

Wheeljack watched his brother for a moment. "Optimus really needs to frag you good."

CLANK!

"OW!" Wheeljack rubbed his helm, which had another dent.

Ratchet glared at his brother while waving a wrench in the inventor's face. "Say that again, and I'll offline you permanently."

Wheeljack knew when it was best to merely keep quiet and not piss Ratchet off anymore than he already was. This was one of those times.

Ratchet set out to finish up the last few repairs.

"So, how are things between you and Optimus?"

"They're fine, 'Jack." Ratchet replied. He focused on the circuit that he was trying to replace.

"So, any plans on making Optimus my brother-in-law anytime soon?" Wheeljack asked.

Ratchet sighed. "When Optimus and I decide to bond, you'll find out. Until then, he's still your leader." Ratchet answered.

"Yeah. I know. He'll still be my leader when you two bond." Wheeljack replied.

Ratchet nodded his helm as he continued to work.

Wheeljack hoped that Ratchet and Optimus would bond. He knew that they were perfect for each other, and he could easily see just how much they loved each other. He knew that being bonded would make both of them happy.

* * *

><p>Optimus had gone to Jazz and explained everything to him.<p>

Jazz had been all too willing to give Optimus some advice on how he could ask Ratchet. He gave Optimus a few suggestions on what he thought might work knowing Ratchet like he did.

Optimus knew that a few of them were out. He hardly wanted Ratchet to try to kill him. He just knew a few of them were not things that Ratchet would like.

But the saboteur had given the Prime some ideas that might would work.

Optimus had returned to his office to think over them.

As he thought, Optimus began to see just what he could do to ask Ratchet. It would take a little time to get everything ready, but he could manage it.

He would just have to wait until they were both off shift on another day. And considering the fact that he was the leader of the Autobots, he was sure that he could manage to pull that off.

* * *

><p>Ratchet walked into the quarters that he shared with Optimus. He glanced around and noticed that the Prime wasn't there yet.<p>

Considering the fact that Optimus had gotten off a joor earlier, Ratchet had thought that the Prime would have been here by now. He supposed that something could have come up that required the Prime's attention. It had happened before.

Ratchet walked over and sat down on the berth. He was tired. He had worked two joor longer than his shift had been scheduled for due to one of Wheeljack's famous explosions that had resulted in Wheeljack, Skyfire, and Perceptor being patients in the infirmary.

Ratchet settled back on the berth and shuttered his optics, intending to get some rest.

That plan backfired as the doors to the room opened.

Optimus was back.

Ratchet chose not to move, though. He was tired, and all he wanted to do was get some rest. He was certain that Optimus would understand something like that.

Optimus walked over and sat down on the berth behind Ratchet. He then leaned over and pressed a kiss to Ratchet's neck.

Ratchet groaned. "Please, Orion. Not tonight."

"Not in the mood?" Optimus asked as he gently ran his fingers down Ratchet's arm.

"No. Not after having to deal with the latest victim's of my brother's latest catastrophe." Ratchet replied. He didn't bother to turn to look at the Prime or un-shutter his optics.

"Well, there's no need to worry about it. I'm a bit tired myself. Besides, we both have the day off tomorrow, so we can spend it together." Optimus told him.

At this, Ratchet did un-shutter his optics to look at the Prime. "How did you pull that one off?"

Optimus grinned. "One of the perks of being the leader is that I can decide when I work. I simply decided to schedule a day off when I knew that you had the day off."

"Never thought that you would abuse your authority." Ratchet stated.

"I don't usually. First time I've actually done it, truth be told. It's just not my thing. I don't like feeling like I am taking advantage of my position." Optimus shrugged. "Not to mention the fact that Prowl and Jazz have been insisting that I not overwork myself like I have been known to do in the past." At this, the Prime glared lightly at his lover. "I have a feeling that I have you to thank for that."

"I didn't want you overworking yourself. The last thing we need is for our leader to work himself into stasis." Ratchet replied.

"This coming from the master of working himself into stasis?" Optimus asked.

"Well, I haven't had the chance to do it that much anymore. You don't let me. Besides, First Aid makes sure that I don't overwork myself." Ratchet answered.

"I'm grateful to him for that. The last thing we need if for our CMO to be in stasis after a major battle has been fought and we're in need of his skill." Optimus smirked. "And I certainly don't want that to happen considering the fact that I prefer you to be awake when we're alone."

Ratchet groaned. "Before we got together, I thought that you were always dignified. Now, I find out that you can be just as perverted as most of the other mechs on the ship."

Optimus chuckled. "That's because I never realized before that I could do that and have you respond to my advances." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Ratchet's lips. "Now that I know you will respond, I can let that side of myself show."

Ratchet sighed. "You certainly know how to hide it."

Optimus laughed lightly. "Well, I don't want anyone other than you knowing about that side of me. It's not their concern, anyway."

"I suppose not." Ratchet agreed. He leaned up and kissed Optimus.

Optimus wrapped his arms around Ratchet before he rolled over onto his back, bring Ratchet around so that he was on top.

Ratchet broke the kiss. "Something tells me that you don't intend for us to do any recharging any time soon."

Optimus smirked. "We have tomorrow off. We can recharge late."

Ratchet supposed that he was right. He then leaned down and kissed Optimus again, intending to have Optimus screaming throughout the night.

* * *

><p>Ratchet had been a little surprised when Optimus insisted that they go out for the night. He hadn't minded spending the day with the Prime, but it had caught him off guard.<p>

Optimus had led Ratchet out toward the lake.

"Orion, just what are you up to?" Ratchet asked.

"What? I can't want to spend a little time with you alone away from the base with no interruptions without having an ulterior motive?" Optimus asked.

"Before, I would have said you could, but after being your lover for so long, I've come to realize that the answer to that is no." Ratchet replied.

Optimus laughed. "Well, for once, I don't have an ulterior motive." At least not the one that Ratchet was thinking about.

Ratchet glanced around with a smile. He had always enjoyed looking at Earth's beautiful landscapes. He always found it breathtaking at the beauty and life that was everywhere you went.

Optimus had always known that Ratchet appreciated the beauty and life that abounded on Earth. In fact, he had known that the CMO felt that way about most planets, which was why he thought that bringing Ratchet here would be a good idea.

"What made you bring us out here?" Ratchet asked.

"Well, I thought that it would be a good idea. I know that you love this type of scenery." Optimus answered.

Ratchet turned to face the Prime. "You didn't have to do this because you knew that I would like it."

"I know I didn't, but I wanted to." Optimus replied.

Ratchet wished that Optimus wouldn't do things like that, but he was glad nonetheless. He did enjoy being in places like this, and he was glad that Optimus wanted to do this.

Optimus moved so that he was behind Ratchet and wrapped his arms around Ratchet's waist before he moved to sit down.

Ratchet didn't mind sitting in the Prime's lap since there were no other mechs around to tease him about it.

Optimus leaned down and pressed his lips into Ratchet's shoulder.

Ratchet smiled. He enjoyed the peace and quiet, but he enjoyed being alone with his lover even more. "So, the only reason you brought me out here was so that we could be alone away from the base?"

"Yes." Optimus answered.

"Orion, I know you very well. This area is rarely visited by any human, and I'm certain that no one from the base would dare come here if they knew that their leader was here." Ratchet told him.

"I didn't tell everyone." Optimus protested.

Ratchet turned to glance at him with a raised optic ridge.

"I did tell Prowl. As acting commander, he did need to know where I was going to be in case he needed me. I have no doubt that Prowl will make sure that no one comes here." Optimus admitted.

"Uh-huh." Ratchet should have known.

"I admit that I did have an ulterior motive for bringing you here, Ratchet. Just not the one that you're thinking about." Optimus assured him.

"Then why was it that you brought me here?" Ratchet asked as he turned so that he was looking at his lover.

Optimus smiled. "Because I wanted to ask you something important, and I didn't want to do it at the base." He hoped that Ratchet would agree.

"Then ask me." Ratchet told him.

Optimus laughed. "You know, I had planned this great speech, but I think I'm going to take Ironhide's advice and just be blunt."

Ratchet wondered what could be so important that Optimus would get nervous about it. He had rarely ever seen the Prime get nervous about anything, but he could see the signs that he was.

Optimus had been fighting his nerves all day. He had been glad to be able to spend time alone with Ratchet earlier that day, but he had been going over in his processors what he was going to say. Now, he just wanted to ask him. "Ratchet, I want you to bond with me."

Ratchet was taken off guard by that. He hadn't expected that question. "You what?" He couldn't stop the words from tumbling from his mouth.

"Ratchet, I told you when we first became an official couple that I would want us to become bondmates at some point. That's what I want now. I love you, Ratchet, and I know that you love me. I want us to bond. I know it might not seem like we've been together long enough, but I know that you're what I want, Ratchet." Optimus told him.

Ratchet was quiet for a moment before he smiled. "You didn't have to bring me all the way out here to ask me that, Orion. And my answer is yes."

"Really?" Optimus asked.

Ratchet nodded.

Optimus then pulled the medic down into a heated kiss. Ratchet wrapped his arms around Optimus's neck as he opened his mouth. Optimus quickly slipped his glossa into Ratchet's mouth, easily finding Ratchet's glossa and tangling with it. Ratchet moaned into the kiss.

Optimus then broke the kiss. "That was a lot easier than I thought it would be."

Ratchet laughed. "Well, I highly doubt that I would have been able to say no. Not the way I feel about you." He then leaned forward and pressed his lips to Optimus's again in a chaste kiss. "So, are we going to bond or not?"

Optimus looked at him in a bit of shock. "You want to bond here?"

"Why not? This is a beautiful area, we're alone, and we won't have anyone coming to find us any time soon." Ratchet replied.

Optimus had simply brought Ratchet out here to ask him to bond with him. He hadn't intended for them to actually bond here. Although now that he thought about it, it was a good idea. "Hmm. I suppose this would be the perfect place." The Prime then rolled so that Ratchet's back was pressed to the ground while Optimus straddled him.

"You were right. This was the perfect place." Ratchet told him.

"I thought so, too." Optimus replied. He then leaned down and kissed Ratchet once more.

Ratchet raised his arms and gripped Optimus's shoulders, allowing his hands to trail down them until he found that spot and slipped his fingers into the crevice in the armor, stroking the wires there.

Optimus released a moan at that. He enjoyed those feelings. He allowed his hands to drift down Ratchet's body, stroking over areas that he knew were very sensitive.

It was Ratchet's turn to moan as the feelings ran through him.

Optimus broke the kiss as he started to kiss down Ratchet's face to his neck. He then licked at the cables there, knowing that they were one of his most sensitive areas. He then nipped at the cables, drawing a moan out of Ratchet.

When Optimus brushed a particularly sensitive area, Ratchet arched up against the larger mech as he let out a loud gasp.

Optimus chuckled. "I love it when you make sounds like that."

"And you make sure I make them a lot." Ratchet retorted.

"Of course I do." Optimus replied. He started to move lower down Ratchet's body as he trailed his glossa over Ratchet's body. He came down to Ratchet's chest, and he started to trail his glossa over the glass of the windshield. He enjoyed the ensuing moan, so he continued with the action.

Sometimes, Ratchet hated the glass of the windshield was so sensitive. Then again, it was sensitive in every last Autobot, so it was an easy spot to target in the middle of interfacing.

Optimus then moved so that his glossa slid over the seams in Ratchet's chest plates. He could feel the gentle strum of Ratchet's spark underneath his glossa, and it sent a thrill through his neural net.

Ratchet gasped at this as he arched up against the much larger mech. He knew exactly what Optimus wanted, but he was hardly going to let it be that easy on him.

Optimus continued to trace his glossa over Ratchet's chest plates. He knew that Ratchet wouldn't make it easy for him, and he hardly minded. It just made getting him to do it all that much fun. Optimus trailed his fingers down Ratchet's body to his hips before he slipped his fingers into the crevice there, stroking the sensitive joint.

Ratchet cried out again. He wasn't able to fight the urge that he felt now, allowing his chest plates to open and revealing his spark.

Optimus could see the swirling blue mass within Ratchet's chest and watched it for a moment, knowing that this was what kept his Ratchet alive. He then leaned forward and licked softly at the spark.

Ratchet gasped at the feeling even as he arched up against Optimus at this. He reached down and pressed his hands against Optimus's shoulders before gripping them tightly in his hands.

Optimus continued to lap at Ratchet's spark, enjoying the sounds that Ratchet was making. He could hear the gentle thrum of Ratchet's spark. He could feel it as well. He continued with his ministrations, wanting to hear more of Ratchet's moans.

Ratchet started to writhe under Optimus. He enjoyed the attention that he was getting from the Prime, but he wanted more. He wanted to feel Optimus's spark merge with his own. He wanted to form that bond that he had craved to have with Optimus for so long. "Orion, please!"

Optimus could hear Ratchet's pleas and knew that Ratchet wanted this just as much as he did. He then moved so that he was face to face with Ratchet again before he allowed his own chest plates to part, revealing his own spark. He then leaned down to press a kiss against Ratchet's lips. "I love you." Optimus murmured as leaned closer to Ratchet.

As if on their own, the two sparks went toward each other and merged.

Optimus and Ratchet both cried out as they felt their sparks merge for the first time. They could feel the bond that was forming between them. As the bond formed, they could feel each other's emotions, the amount pleasure that each was receiving seeping into the other's emotions, driving them closer to overload. They could see each other's memories, each other's experiences, each other's pain, each other's happiness. Nothing was left unknown, and it was just how they wanted. They wanted to know everything that there was to know about each other.

Ratchet reached up and wrapped his arms around Optimus's neck even as he drew the larger mech down into a kiss.

Optimus happily kissed Ratchet as he felt the pleasure from their merged sparks surge through him, both his own pleasure and Ratchet's.

The pleasure, the energy, and the love was running through both mechs rampantly, and both were not able to hold out for very long.

Simultaneously, the two overloaded, crying out each other's name as they both hit their peaks.

Optimus collapsed down on top of Ratchet, his strength spent. He could feel through the newly formed bond that Ratchet was also spent. Recovering, Optimus rose up as his spark went back into it's chamber, and the Prime closed his chest plates. He gazed down at Ratchet as he let his hands stroke down Ratchet's arm.

Ratchet allowed his own chest plates to close. He then looked up at the Prime.

Optimus leaned down and pressed his lips to Ratchet's. :**I love you, Ratchet.**:

:**I know, Orion. I love you, too.**: Ratchet replied as he raised a hand to press it to the back of Optimus's helm.

Optimus then moved back slightly as the kiss ended. "You knew you were in love with me since before I became Prime. That was before the war even started."

"Yes. I know." Ratchet replied. He looked into Optimus's optics. "I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same. I know it wouldn't have ended our friendship if you had said no, but it would have changed it."

"It wouldn't have changed things as much as you think." Optimus replied.

"You could have said something, too. You realized it when you were named Prime." Ratchet pointed out.

"I know, Ratchet, and I wish I had. I suppose fear really does make you lost time." Optimus then leaned down to press his lips against Ratchet's once more. :**But I intend to make up for all the time that we lost.**:

Ratchet smiled. He had no doubt that Optimus would do exactly that.

It would take a bit of time for the two to adjust to the new bond. It was always odd to have that constant connection. But it was something that they were looking forward to.

Optimus had started to lick at Ratchet's neck cables.

:**Do you not think that we should go back?**: Ratchet asked. He sure didn't want any of the other mechs to find him in a compromising position with Optimus.

The other mechs may have known that Optimus and Ratchet were in a relationship, but that didn't mean their image of Optimus wouldn't be ruined if they saw their leader in the middle of dominating their medic.

:**No need. I informed Prowl not to expect us back until in the morning.**: Optimus responded.

:**I thought you didn't intend for us to bond out here.**: Ratchet stated.

:**I didn't, but that doesn't mean I didn't plan for the possibility of us not returning to the base for quite some time.**: Optimus responded.

Soon, words were lost as Optimus once more took Ratchet.

* * *

><p>The entire base had soon been informed of the bonding between their Prime and their medic. It hadn't been that much of a surprise to quite a few mechs who had known that the two had been in love with each other for quite some time.<p>

There were a few who thought that Ratchet and Optimus had jumped the gun as far as bonding. They felt that the two had not known each other long enough to bond, but they did not dare say anything. Not one of them wanted to face Ratchet's wrath if they said a word.

Most of the base was simply happy for their Prime and his new mate. They were glad to see their Prime happy, and as long as this did not affect how the base ran, not one of them could care what the two had chosen to do.

* * *

><p>Optimus and Ratchet were lying on the berth in their room at night.<p>

"I think that the base took that rather well." Ratchet started.

"Sure. If you consider half of them having near CPU crashes well." Optimus replied.

"I do." Ratchet replied.

Optimus glanced down at his bondmate. Somehow, that didn't surprise the Prime.

"Besides, you can't blame them for being shocked. It's not like we gave them any indication that we were considering bonding. No one but those who know us so well could have been prepared for this." Ratchet told him.

"I suppose so." Optimus agreed.

Ratchet then moved so that he was leaning over the Prime. "Besides, I quite honestly don't care what any of the think. We've made a choice, and they are just going to have to deal with it."

Optimus smiled up at him. "I know they are. It's just going to be something that they are going to have to get used to."

"And it's not like it's going to upset the dynamics of the base." Ratchet added.

"Hmm. I agree. I don't think that there's anything that's going to improve your bedside manner." Optimus remarked.

"Well, I do have a reputation to uphold." Ratchet replied.

Optimus then rolled them over so that he was on top of Ratchet. "Yes. That reputation of yours is important to you." Optimus stated.

"I established that reputation a long time ago, and I don't have any intention of changing it. Besides, I've found that instilling fear in them makes them much more cooperative." Ratchet stated.

"And what about me?" Optimus asked.

Ratchet smirked. "All I have to do is kick you out of the berth."

Optimus finally found the downside to being Ratchet's bondmate.

Ratchet chuckled before he leaned up to kiss Optimus. :**I don't think that you have much to worry about, Optimus. You're one of the few that I don't yell at on a regular basis.**:

:**No. I'm not. Mainly because one gets tired of being on the receiving end of your lectures and your wrenches.**: Optimus replied even as he slipped his glossa into Ratchet's mouth.

:**If only all of them would learn like you did.**: Ratchet remarked.

Optimus chuckled through the link as he allowed his hands to drift down Ratchet's body. :**Well, not all of them are quick learners.**:

:**Hmm. I suppose so.**: Ratchet agreed. He then raised his hands to trail them down Optimus's back.

:**Now, enough talk.**: Optimus told him.

The two bondmates then proceeded to spend the majority of their night interfacing, still enjoying the newness of their bond.

* * *

><p>Thanks for all the support!<p>

See you at the next story!


End file.
